Mi pequeño cuento
by sandryttaa
Summary: Siempre he pensado que si huyes de tu pasado sin dar explicación, el pasado vuelve a ti. Sorprendentemente, eso fue lo que me paso a mi. Desaparecí de mi vida, mi barrio y mis amigos y ahora me encuentro de vuelta. ¿Habrán cambiando mucho las cosas?, ¿La gente me guardara rencor?, ¿Recuperare aquello que siempre quise? Amor, amistad, aventura, mucho drama, ilusiones y magia. ENTRAD
1. Prologo

La vida siempre te sorprende sea para bueno o para malo, el destino siempre tiene una sorpresa para ti. Quien me iba a decir a mí hace cinco años, que ahora trabajaría como psicóloga, tendría una hija y mi casa. Yo creo que nadie. Me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque e gusta que me llamen Bella, tengo veinticuatro años, estudie la carrera de psicología, porque siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención entender el porqué de las cosas mentales, el motivo de sus acciones o incluso porque su comportamiento.

Tuve unos malos sucesos que marcaron mi vida de mala manera, hace cinco años yo vivía en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington donde casi siempre el cielo esta encapotado, mi novio de en aquel tiempo se llamaba Edward Cullen, era el chico más guapo y más popular del colegio, pero eso nunca me importo. Lo que realmente me importaba de él es que era inteligente, atento, cuidadoso, responsable, buena persona, algo que no destacaba mucho entre los populares del colegio.

Su hermano, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, era un completo idiota, pero lo quería como si de mi hermano mayor se tratara. Siempre se tomaba la vida a broma y de todo hacia un chiste algo que hacia que siempre le alegrara el día. Rosalie la hija adoptiva de los señores Cullen y novia de Emmett, eran las típicas chicas egocéntricas que solo se preocupaban por ellas mismas y su pelo, nunca llegue a entenderme con ella y evidentemente ella conmigo tampoco y después estaba Jasper, el mellizo de Rosalie, a diferencia de con su hermana, Jasper siempre a sido una magnifica persona y siempre me entendí con él. De echo es con el único que continuo teniendo contacto, no por gusto, pues cuando decidí marcharme de Forks, quise olvidarme de todo lo que dejaba allí a excepción de mi padre y mi hermana, la cual era su novia, por eso continuamos en contacto.  
Alice, mi hermana mayor, siempre fue la más alocada, divertida y apasionada de las compras. Ella se quedo en Forks viviendo con mi padre y cerca de su novio. Mi padre Charlie Swan jefe de policía del pueblo, un hombre un poco anticuado, pero lo quería demasiado.

Cuando me fui de Forks, pues había escuchado una conversación en el baño del colegio de una de las animadoras diciendo lo magnifico que era Edward Cullen en la cama, me ofendí y sin decirle nada a los Cullen les informe a mi padre y mi hermana y en cuanto pude me fui a vivir a Phoenix con mi madre, a los pocos meses de estar allí me entere de que estaba embarazada, pero no me sentí capaz de decirle a Edward, aunque mi hermana y mi padre si estaban al tanto, aunque obligue a Alice prometerme que no le diría nada a Jasper, pues en ese caso Edward se enteraría. Mi hija se llamaba Renesmee, era lo más bonito que tenia, apenas tenia cuatro y era la única persona capaz de alegrarme el día.  
Ahora estaba de camino a Forks, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi padre y pese a las consecuencias deseaba que mi hija conociera a su abuelo en persona, más allá del teléfono.

-Mami, ¿Voy a conoce a el abuedo Chalie? – pregunto mi niña sonrojada mientras bajábamos del avión.  
-Si cariño – le dije con una sonrisa cogiéndola en brazos y con el brazo libre estirando de la maleta.  
-¡Bella! – escuche la voz aguda de mi hermana y no pude evitar sonreír al verla junto a mi padre agitando los brazos tras las puertas.

**Hola! **

**bueno, quiero decir que esto es solo una idea, si veo que de verdad gusta la llevare acabo pronto, pero si de lo contrario, veo poca gente entusiasmada la borrare y sera como si nada hubiera escrito.  
Espero vuestras criticas y comentarios.**

unbesooo(K'


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO. 1 **

Hacía muchos años que no pisaba Forks, durante todo este tiempo había intentando mantenerme lo más lejos posible de este pueblo. Y ahora aquí estaba, intentando enfrentarme a mis fantasmas del pasado, a la humillación que sentí ese día cuando estando en el cuarto de baño no solo escuche a Tanya decir que Edward era increíble en la cama, sino que también había conseguido quitarle su virginidad a la tonta Bella, y si era cierto, mas no me arrepiento de ello, porque gracias a eso, ahora tenia a mi hija que era mi vida entera.

-Hermanita – dijo abrazándome cuando ya me tuvo frente a ella – Te extrañe mucho – continuo separándose un poco - ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?, ¿más grande de lo que la recordaba? – dijo cogiendo a mi pequeña mientras yo abrazaba a mi padre.  
-Te he echado mucho de menos cariño, tú hermana no cocina como tú… se le quema todo – dijo riendo y reí con él dándole un fuerte beso.  
-Yo también te he echado en falta papá – le reconocí.  
-A ver, que me muero por conocer a mi preciosa nieta – dijo riendo y le pedí a Alice que se acercara con Nessie.  
-Papá ella es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, tu nieta – le dije con una sonrisa.  
-Es preciosa, se parece mucho a ti, tenéis sin duda los mismos ojos – me dijo y reí.  
-Papá… son como los tuyos – dije riendo.  
-Lo se, me gusta que mi única nieta por el momento tenga mis mismos ojos – dijo riendo.  
-Si tus ojos… pero tiene mi sonrisa – dijo Alice.  
-No hija… la sonrisa no tiene nada que ver con la tuya… se parece más bien a la de… - mi padre quiso continuar pero lo mande callar.  
-A la sonrisa de abuela Reneé – dije mirando seria a mi padre, sabiendo que mencionaría a Edward Cullen.  
-Claro, tienes la sonrisa de tu abuela – le dijo comprendiendo.  
-Porque no vamos para casa, seguro que Bella y Ness están cansadas del viaje – dijo mi hermana con mi hija en brazos todavía y asentí, pues la pequeña había madrugado mucho y no había querido dormir en el avión ilusionada por ser la primera vez que se subía.  
-Claro, tranquila hija yo llevo tu maleta, vamos para casa y así descansan un poco – dijo mi padre cogiendo la maleta. Cuando salimos a la calle pude comprobar que estaba de nuevo en Seattle, porque me entro un escalofrió a causa del frío.

Le pase a mi hermana una manta para que tapara a Nessie no fuera a enfermar por el cambio de clima ya que mi hija era muy propensa a enfermarse con facilidad y los cogía siempre fuertes. Mi hermana cubrió a mi pequeña con delicadeza mientras iban jugando camino al coche de mi padre, sonreí al ver que continuaba con la patrulla y no había comprado uno nuevo. Mi hermana y yo nos subimos en la parte trasera con Ness en sus brazos bien tapada y mi padre fue al asiento conductor y condujo camino a mi antigua casa.

-Bella… - me llamo mi hermana y la mire y señalo a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Sonreí extendiendo los brazos para cogerla, pero mi hermana dijo que no pasaba nada que no le molestaba – Oye… quiero preguntarte una cosa – dijo algo apenada y con solo ver su rostro supe de que se trataba.  
-Alice, ya hemos hablando mil veces de ese tema – dije y me di cuenta de la mirada de mi padre clavada en el retrovisor mirando que pasaba.  
-Ya, pero las otras veces no estabas en Forks, ahora lo vas a ver Bella, no tienes de otra, este pueblo es demasiado pequeño para que no te lo encuentres a él o ha alguno de los Cullen – dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
-Claro, si solo en la casa donde voy a vivir ya puede encontrarme a Jasper ¿Verdad? – le dije.  
-No me refiero a eso, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Qué vas a decir? – me pregunto.  
-Cuando llegue el momento, ya veré - le conteste.  
-Hoy tenemos una cena con los Cullen – dijo mi padre lo que lo mire sorprendida.  
-Que lo pasen bien, yo me quedo en casa – le dije indiferente.  
-No entendiste hija, la cena es en casa – dijo mi padre y lo mire molesta- Apenas nos avisaste ayer que volvías y nosotros ya habíamos acordado la cena – dijo apenado.  
-Pues llaman a Esme y le dicen que prepare cena, que irán allí – les dije.  
-No, acordamos que seria en casa porque Esme esta delicada de la mano y no podía cocinar – dijo mi hermana.  
-¿Y tu cocinas? – le pregunte sorprendida.  
-No, pedimos comida a un restaurante – me dijo.  
-Yo me quedare en el cuarto metida, no se preocupen no saldré en toda la noche – dije y pude darme cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado. Cogí a mi hija de los brazos de Alice y salí del coche entrando de inmediato en casa en el momento en el que mi padre abrió la puerta.  
-Tu cuarto continua siendo el mismo, solo cambiamos la cama para que estuvieras más cómoda con Renesmee – me dijo y asentí subiendo para que mi hija pudiera dormir en la cama.

Al entrar me di cuenta de que ahora era una de matrimonio más grande y amplia para poder dormir las dos. Cuando la recosté eche un vistazo al cuarto y pude ver que hay continuaba mi vida, estaba y como lo había dejado cuando me marche, con las mismas fotos, mismos cuadros, mismas cosas, incluso mi libro favorito continuaba tirado en el suelo donde lo deje cinco años atrás.  
-Puedes ver que todo continua igual – escuche mi padre a mis espaldas y me gire para verlo junto a mi hermana en la puerta.  
-Si, todo esta igual – dije acercándome a los marcos de fotos y sacando las fotos que había en ellos pues todas eran de Edward a excepción de una que era de Alice y yo con todos los Cullen, también la saque y se las entregué a mi hermana – Haz con ellas lo que quieras pero no las quiero en mi cuarto – le aseguré.

Mi hermana asintió guardándoselas en el bolsillo, también saque las fotos con mis amigos de secundaria y se la entregue igual a mi hermana, en su lugar coloque una foto de mi madre y muchas de mi pequeña, dejando en el cuarto una foto en la que salía yo con Alice y otra en la que salíamos ambas con mi padre.  
-Bella… deberías hablar con Edward, ahora que vives aquí creo que es lo mejor – me dijo.  
-Alice, no quiero hablar de ese tema, de verdad, las cosas pasaran en su momento yo no lo voy a adelantar – le dije seria.  
-Como quieras, voy a vestirme que seguro no tardan en llegar – me dijo mi hermana desapareciendo del lugar y mi padre sin decir nada también se fue. Abrí mi armario vaciándolo de todas las cosas que tenia de mi adolescencia y llenándolo de mi ropa de ahora. Al poco rato escuche el timbre y me congele por completo "Ya estaban aquí".

**Edward POV**

-Edward, venga nos están esperando – dijo mi madre desde la planta de abajo. Suspire bajando las escaleras y me encontré a mis hermanos ya todos listos así como a mis padres.

-Edward, siempre tenemos que esperarte a ti cuando salimos de casa… - dijo Emmett molesto.  
-No, hermano, no te equivoques, solo me tienen que esperar cuando vamos a casa de los Swan, sino siempre es a Rose a quien esperamos – dije molesto – No entiendo porque vamos a allí, ellos podrían venir a casa – les dije.  
-Tu madre tiene un esguince en la muñeca, hijo. No puede cocinar – dijo mi padre.  
-Charlie y Alice tampoco saben hacerlo, pedirán algo para hacer – les dije.  
-Edward, tengamos la fiesta en paz – dijo mi madre.  
-Tengo guardia – les dije.  
-Si, la empiezas en dos horas, lo se lo tengo controlado, no te preocupes que en dos horas puedes ir a trabajar – me aseguro mi padre.  
-Vale, pues vayámonos – dije bajando al garaje y cogiendo mi coche mientras dejaba que mis hermanos y mis padres fueran en el mismo. Yo iría aparte porque después debía irme al hospital y ellos continuarían en la cena. Condujimos hasta casa de los Swan y cuando paramos frente a la casa bajamos del coche. Mis hermanos fueron hacía adelante y mis padres se colocaron a mi lado.  
-Edward, compórtate, Charlie y Alice no tienen la culpa de que Bella se fuera – me dijo mi madre.  
-Siempre me dicen lo mismo – les dije.  
-Siempre les echas a ellos en cara – dijo mi padre. Asentí y me di cuenta de que ambos, padre e hija, estaban frente a nosotros con una sonrisa.  
-Alice, amor – dijo Jasper dándole un beso, todos saludamos y entramos. Caminamos hasta el salón y nos sentamos en los pequeños sofás tranquilamente.

Mis padres conversaban con Charlie y mis hermanos con Alice, pero yo preferí mantenerme en silencio y rememorando las muchas veces que estuve en esta casa acompañando a la que en ese tiempo fue mi novia, pero que me dejó por haberse acostado con otro chico ¿Cómo podía decirme que me amaba si de todas formas me engañaba con un tarado como Newtonto? ¿Acaso tan malo había sido con ella?

- Hijo, vamos a comer- escuché que me llamó mi madre a lo lejos y reaccioné

- Lo siento ¿Me decías algo?- le pregunté

- Que vayamos a comer... Ya está todo servido- me indicó y asentí levantándome de mi puesto para seguirla hasta el comedor de los Swan.

Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente mientras las conversaciones seguían y yo me volví a sumir en mi mundo y a pensar nuevamente en la chica que había ganado mi corazón, pero que a la vez lo había dejado partido en mil pedazos ¿Por qué siempre mi mente se empeñaba en hacerme recordarla? ¿Acaso nunca podría dejar de hacerlo y rehacer mi vida con alguien más que de verdad se mereciera mi amor?

- Y dime Edward ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?- me preguntó Charlie

- Estoy en las prácticas en el hospital... Ahora me mandaron a pediatría, pero estoy bien ahí- le expliqué dándole un sorbo a mi vaso de bebida. En esta ocasión preferí no beber alcohol como los demás ya que luego tenía que trabajar y conducir.

- Ya veo, eso es bueno muchacho- me dijo bebiendo de su copa mientras le sonreía levemente.

La cena siguió sin problemas y después de eso no volví a hablar en toda la noche. Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando y ya me tenía que ir a mis prácticas. Me despedí de todos y salí hacia el auto rumbo al hospital de mi padre.

Mi familia tenía un muy buen pasar económico, y no era para menos. Mi abuelo había puesto un hospital en este pequeño pueblo cuando todos los demás lo habían olvidado, se vino con unos compañeros de la universidad y comenzaron con su proyecto de la juventud. Poco a poco la gente fue confiando en ellos y se transformaron en los mejores médicos de estado. La clínica comenzó a ganar gran prestigio y se transformó en la mejor y más reconocida.

Por otra parte, mis abuelos por parte de mi madre tenían un criadero de fama mundial de caballos de carrera y competencias, de hecho eran los mejores de todos y siempre ganaban muchas competencias, pero lamentablemente ellos murieron por una explosión del helicóptero donde iban. Mi hermano fue quien se hizo cargo del manejo de todo después de su muerte ya que él había estudiado administración de empresas en la universidad y viajaba cada tanto para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Junto con mi hermana Rosalie se encargaban de mantener todo a flote. Él manejaba las finanzas y ella se encargaba de todo lo legal... Hacían una buena pareja y el trabajo no afectaba para nada en su relación.

Mi madre y la novia de mi rubio hermano tenían una empresa de decoración de interiores y eran llamadas para decorar las casas de grandes artistas de la música y de Hollywood. La verdad es que les iba bastante bien y tenían un buen pasar.

A pesar de que Alice ganaba una buena cantidad de dinero trabajando con mi madre, ellos no tenían tanto dinero como mi familia pero este les alcanzaba para vivir tranquilamente y hacer muchos arreglos en la casa donde vivían para hacerlo cómodamente. Aunque no sabía para que hubieran hecho tantos arreglos últimamente si solo vivían ellos dos en esa casa y más tarde solo quedaría Charlie.

- Que bueno que nos digna con su presencia, joven Cullen- dijo el doctor Vulturi, quien estaba a cargo de mis prácticas

- Lo siento, me topé con mucho tráfico en el camino y me retrasé un poco- me disculpé

- Las excusas agravan la falta, joven- me regañó- No porque su padre sea el director del hospital usted va a poder llegar tarde ¿Le quedó claro?- asentí levemente y comencé a caminar siguiendo al médico

-Hoy empezara las practicas con pediatría - me dijo y asentí colocándome mi uniforme de resiente en practicas - Eleazar - llamo y sonreí por que me tocara con él - le traigo a Cullen - dijo señalándome y este me sonrió - este semestre le toca pediatría así que lo dejo a su cargo, no olvide comentarme cualquier suceso o infracción - dijo el doctor Vulturi. Después desapareció y me quede únicamente con Eleazar.

-Me alegra que te toque conmigo - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si a mi también, me moría por que me tocara pediatría y que mejor que hacerlo contigo - dije sonriendo. Eleazar era el primo de mi padre, el único familiar que teníamos con vida o al menos que yo conociera. Era el hijo la hermana de mi abuela.

-Aunque no lo creas trabajar con niños es adorable, aprendes mucho de ellos - dijo sonriendo y asentí - Vamos te voy a presentar a mi pacientes para que te vayan conociendo, a los niños les suele asustar que en una urgencia vaya alguien desconocido. Me indico mientras caminábamos.

**Carlisle POV**

Después de que mi hijo se marchara continuamos hablando animadamente. Edward siempre se sentía incomodo cuando veníamos a casa de los Swan, ya que todo le recordaba mucho a Bella, nunca entendí porque mi hijo le tiene tanto rencor ni porque Bella desapareció sin más. También debo reconocer que Charlie y Alice nunca la nombraban en nuestra presencia o en la presencia de Edward, aunque estaba seguro de que Jasper estaba al tanto de la vida de la joven.

Sentimos unos pasos en la planta de arriba, lo que nos llamó la atención de gran manera. Miramos a Charlie y a Alice de manera interrogante y ellos nos devolvieron la mirada.

- Es el gatito nuevo que me regaló Jasper. Debe de andar jugando- dijo ella y recordé que mi hijo me había contado que le regalaría un pequeño gato a su novia.

Todos asentimos y seguimos conversando, pero nos volteamos rápidamente al sentir las escaleras sonar. En cuanto lo hicimos, nos impresionamos ampliamente al ver a Bella parada en esta, con ropa holgada y se notaba que estaba lista para acostarse.

- Lo siento... ¿Alice, tienes un cepillo de dientes nuevo que me puedas dar? Es que olvidé el mio y ya esta todo cerrado para ir a comprar uno nuevo- le preguntó a su hermana y ella asintió saliendo rumbo a ella.

Ambas subieron las escaleras y nos dejaron a todos anonadados en la sala, menos a mi rubio hijo quien parecía de lo más relajado. Miramos a Charlie sin entender nada y el solo se encogió de hombros alegando que no había nada que decir.

-¿Cuando volvió Bella? - pregunto Rosalie rompiendo el silencio. Rosalie nunca se entendió con Bella y sin duda era la más molesta por la desaparición de esta. Una de las razones por las que Alice evitaba hablar de Bella en presencia nuestra.

-A llegado hoy al medio día - dijo Charlie no queriendo hablar de mucho más.

-¿Tu lo sabias? - pregunto Rose realmente molesta mirando a Jasper.

Mi rubio hijo asintió a la pregunta de su hermana y se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón, como encogiéndose al saber lo que estaba por venir. Mi hija comenzó a gritar como desesperada exigiendo una explicación del porqué Bella estaba en la casa, por qué había vuelto y cosas así. Lanzaba maldiciones y una que otra mala palabra contra Bella, lo que hizo que Charlie se molestara notoriamente.

- ¡Puedes dejar de gritar! Te recuerdo que no estas en tu casa, Rosalie- dijo Bella bajando nuevamente las escaleras con su hermana tras ella- Te lo agradecería enormemente

- Tu a mi no me puedes pedir nada- le dijo mi hija- ¿Por qué volviste?

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. Además esta es mi casa y tengo todo el derecho de volver cuando yo quiera- le recordó Bella- Ahora guarda silencio que estoy tratando de dormir. Hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo y quiero descansar- esta chica había cambiado enormemente y se había vuelto mucho más ruda y decidida

- Ahora vienes y pides que poco menos te tengamos compasión por que estas cansada ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste vienes y pides que te tengamos compasión?- le preguntó mi hija adoptiva a la vez que mi hijo se acercaba a abrazarla para calmarla, pero él también se veía bastante enojado.

- Rosalie, te voy a pedir que por favor te vayas. Ya otro día podremos conversar más tranquilamente de todo esto- dijo Charlie y tanto mi esposa como yo asentimos entendiendo el punto de Charlie

Después de mucho insistir con mis hijos salimos hacia el auto para dirigirnos a nuestra casa. Rosalie iba reclamando contra Bella y estaba decidida a ir a hablar con su hermano, pero nosotros no se lo permitiríamos.

- Papá, no te lo estoy preguntando. Hay que ir a decirle a mi hermano lo que esta pasando- dijo mi hija

- No le vas a ir a decir nada a nadie. Tú hermano esta en sus prácticas y lo que menos necesitas es que lo distraigas con tonterías- le reclamé

- ¡¿Tonterías?! ¡¿De verdad piensas que es una tontería que la persona que dejó a tu hijo tan mal haya vuelto para seguir haciéndole daño?!-me gritó

- Rosalie, no le grites a tu padre- la regañó Esme- La verdad no creo que haya vuelto para hacerle daño a nadie

- ¡Já, no seas ilusa mamá!- dijo Emmett por primera vez en todo este rato y miró a su rubio hermano- Además tu lo sabias y no dijiste nada... Anda, dinos ¿A que volvió?- preguntó intrigado, pero Jasper solo lo ignoró

- Papá, da vuelta al hospital- dijo Jasper decidido- Los chicos tienen razón. Edward tiene que saber que Bella volvió

Asentí sin entender a lo que se refería mi hijo, pero le hice caso. Di la vuelta y me dirigí al hospital para hablar con Edward.

En cuanto llegamos le pedí a Eleazar que llamara a mi hijo a mi despacho y que le dijera que estábamos ahí esperándolo. Él nos indicó que estaba un poco ocupado con un pequeño niño, pero que apenas terminara lo enviaría hacia allá. Le agradecí y guie a mi familia hacia mi despacho.

Estuvimos esperando durante un buen tiempo mientras escuchábamos como Rosalie reclamaba cada cinco minutos por lo mucho que tardaba su hermano en venir a hablar con nosotros. Intenté calmarla diciéndole que estaba ocupado atendiendo un paciente, pero ella no entendía nada de lo que le decía, solo seguía reclamando por que su hermano llegara pronto a donde estábamos.

- Permiso...- dijo mi hijo abriendo la puerta- ¿Se puede saber que es leso tan importante que me tienen que decir? Estaba ocupado bajándole la temperatura a un bebé de siete meses- dijo mi hijo un poco molesto

- Edward, hay algo que te tenemos que decir- dijo Emmett

- Lo que pasa es que Bella esta de regreso- soltó sin más mi hija, molesta

Edward palideció en ese instante y se apoyó en la muralla que había cerca de él. Me levanté desde donde estaba pensando que tal vez se desmayaría, pero me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me quedara donde estaba. Me volteé y miré a mi hija en forma de desaprobación a su actuar.

- Rose, déjame decirte que si es una broma no es para nada graciosa- le dijo mi hijo con una mueca en su rostro- Ahora, déjenme trabajar tranquilo.

-De verdad piensas que voy a venir al hospital sabiendo lo poco que me gusta hacerte bromas y menos de alguien que ni siquiera me cae bien - dijo Rose realmente molesta. Edward la miro por unos momento y después su mirada paso por cada uno de los presentes terminando en mi, mire fijamente a mi hijo y asentí. Edward se paralizó, no movía ni un solo musculo algo que me asusto.

-¿Edward? - pregunte mirándole preocupado. Pero la mirada de mi hijo se poso en la de Jasper serio.

-¿Lo sabías? - pregunto y el rubio asintió - ¿Desde cuando? - pregunto bruscamente.

-Anoche me llamo Alice diciéndomelo - dijo Jasper mirando al suelo.

-¿No podías decírmelo? - pregunto Edward.

-Nunca has querido que te dijera nada de ella... - dijo Jasper.

-¡Pero ahora se trataba de que volvía! - grito Edward alterado

- ¿Y que? ¿Acaso crees que te iba a decir para que anduvieras como alma en pena y que terminaras internado nuevamente porque casi te desangras al romper una ventana con tus propias manos? No seas ridículo, hermano- le dijo Jasper

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, no tuyo. Tu solo tenías que decirme lo que iba a pasar ¡Ser leal a tu familia!- le gritó a Jasper.

En eso el teléfono de alguien comenzó a sonar y por el timbre supimos que se trataba del teléfono de Jas. Contestó rápidamente y le comentaba a quien fuera con quien estaba hablando sobre lo que ocurría. Le pidió que viniera a apoyarlo en esta situación y ahí supimos que era Alice la que llamaba.

La discusión siguió a pesar de que les pedía que se calmaran, ya que estuviéramos en un hospital y que hubiera gente que necesitaba descansar, pero ellos no me hacían caso.

Alice llegó al poco tiempo acompañada por una enfermera, quien se fue después de indicarle donde estábamos. Ella se acercó de inmediato a donde mi hijo y lo abrazó para infundirle apoyo en esta situación.

- Perfecto... Menos mal que llegaste, cuñadita. Supongo que tú me vas a decir lo que este traidor no quiso- inquirió Edward realmente molesto- ¡Anda, habla!

- ¡A mi no me gritas, Edward! Y tampoco te voy a decir nada porque no me corresponde- le dijo Alice- Si tu quieres saber algo te vas a tener que aguantar a que mi hermana quiera hablar contigo y te diga ellas las cosas, pero yo no lo voy a hacer

- ¿Y quien te dijo que yo quería hablar con tu hermana? No tengo ningún interés en hacerlo- dijo Edward despectivamente

- Pues entonces te quedarás con todas tus dudas por que nosotros no diremos nada- se defendió- Si quieres saberlo te esperas y la escuchas, si no es problema tuyo

Edward respiro varias veces, supuse que intentando calmarse y después miro minuciosamente a Alice.

-Mira Alice, llevo cinco años sin saber de tu hermana, hermana que me dejo tirado sin darme ningún motivo y encima me engaño... merezco una explicación - dijo mirando a Alice.

-Si, tal vez la merezcas, pero no soy yo ni Jasper quien debemos dartela - dijo ella tranquilamente - Tienes dos opciones o esperar a que mi hermana quiera verte o ir tu a buscarla, yo personalmente te recomiendo la primera, espera a que ella venga porque si vas tu no sacaras nada bueno - le dijo. Se escucho la puerta en ese momento y vi a Eleazar aparecer y al vernos a todos nos miro confundido.

-Siento interrumpir, pero Edward esta en sus practicas y debemos continuar - dijo, mi hijo no parecía ni escucharlo - ¿Edward continuamos? - le pregunto y en ese momento mi hijo se percato de su presencia - ¿Estas bien Edward? - pregunto serio mi primo y Edward simplemente negó suspirando y sin decirnos nada se marcho sacándose la bata.

-Edward - lo intento retener Esme pero la cogí del brazo nuestro hijo necesitaba pensar.

-Eleazar, mañana recuperara estas horas, no creo que se encuentre muy bien para continuar aquí - dije.

-Claro, no te preocupes - dijo y todos salimos del hospital, el coche de Edward ya no estaba.

-Papá me voy con Alice en el coche - me dijo Jasper y asentí y nos subimos al coche. Comencé a conducir en dirección a casa.

-Papá, no creo que sea bueno que Edward se fuera en ese estado, recuerda la ultima vez - dijo Emmett y por mi cabeza paso el momento en el que lo encontré en el sofá de casa con toda la mano llena de sangre y el ventanal del comedor roto.

Llegamos a la mansión y todos nos fuimos a dar un baño para relajarnos y estar más tranquilos después de lo que había pasado. Nos colocamos ropa un poco más cómoda y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que más le apetecía. Por mi parte me fui a la biblioteca a tratar de distraerme con algún libro, pero desde aquí podía escuchar a Emmett en el gimnasio, a Rose en su cuarto viendo televisión y a Esme tocando su violín en la sala de música.

Las horas pasaron y me apuré en levantarme de mi puesto cuando escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse, pero me decepcioné al solo ver que se trataba de mi rubio hijo que venía recién llegando. Me fui a la sala para conversar con él de cualquier cosa y nos preocupamos cuando vimos a Edward llegar a la casa con sus nudillos llenos de sangre, al igual que su ropa.

- ¿Edward, que pasó?- le pregunté acercándome para arrastrarlo al sofá, pero el no respondió- Edward, háblame

Comencé a revisarle los nudillos y, gracias al cielo, estos solo necesitaban ser limpiados, no era necesario que le diera puntadas en las heridas que tenía. Después de limpiarlas le pregunté que era lo que había pasado y él me contó que había ido al gimnasio de su amigo Jacob y que se había puesto a golpear el saco sin ninguna protección y con todas sus fuerzas para poder descargarse.

Le di un par de analgésicos y lo mandé a recostar. Luego Jasper y yo hicimos lo mismo y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos.

Cuando llegué al que compartía con mi amada esposa, me la encontré recostada en nuestra cama y llorando silenciosamente. Me explicó que se sentía mal por Edward, pero le aseguré que estaría bien, que él ya estaba grande y que tenía que aprender a superar las cosas del pasado para seguir adelante. Ella asintió y abrazados nos quedamos dormidos profundamente.

**buenas! **

**Bueno, se que hace tiempo que subí el prologo pero no había podido subir hasta ahora gracias a Maya Cullen Masen. Espero que las pocas lectoras que habían en un principió continuen por aquí y que os guste el capitulo. Espero leer vuestras opiniones, UNBESO!  
**

**SANDRA! **


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

**Alice POV **

Después de dejar a Jasper en la mansión, me fui a mi casa donde todos estaban ya todos dormidos, pase por el cuarto de mi hermana y sonreí al verla en su cama con mi preciosa sobrina, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me fui a mi cuarto donde me quede dormida rápidamente. A la mañana siguiente me vestí y me arregle una vez estuve lista baje las escaleras y me encontré a mi hermana en la cocina con Nessie y no había rastro de mi padre.

-Se fue a trabajar - me dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-Lo supuse - le contesté con una sonrisa sentándome junto a ella.

-Te escuche marcharte anoche bien tarde... ¿Dónde fuiste? - me preguntó.

-Jasper me llamo, al parecer Rose molesta decidió ir al hospital a contarle a Edward - dije y Bella me miro.

-¿No le contaste, verdad? - preguntó angustiada.

-No, no le conté. Le dije que si tanta curiosidad tiene por saber que pasa que venga y te pregunte o que espere a que tú vayas a decirle, pero yo le recomende la segunda, que espere - dije y ella suspiro.

-No quiero verlo, Alice, no quiero - me dijo seria.

-¿A quen no tedes ver? (¿A quien no quieres ver?)- pregunto Nessie mirando a su madre.

-A un amigo de tía Alice - dijo Bella.

- Por que no, cariñito. Pero no te preocupes que esas son cosas de mayores- le dijo mi hermana besándola la frente- Ahora termina de desayunar para que vayamos a comprar cosas ricas con la tía Alice

La pequeña asintió y siguió tomando su leche y comiendo sus cereales mientras nosotras preparábamos algo para comer. Cuando finalizamos nos marchamos a terminar de arreglarnos, al rato estabamos listas y nos fuimos al mercado para comprar todo lo que hacía falta en la casa y algunas cosas para Renesmee.

La pequeña era una verdadera preciosura de 4 añitos y eso no lo solía decir con cualquiera. Había conocido a otros niños de su edad y eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero ella no. Se comportaba a las mil maravillas y si mi hermana le decía que no a algo era no, nunca armaba un berrinche. Aunque estaba segura que mi padre haría que eso cambiara porque ya me había informado de lo mucho que la consentiría por ser su única nieta.

Compramos todas las cosas que necesitaríamos y fuimos hasta la caja para pagar. Colocamos las cosas y, mientras la pequeña me ayudaba, escuchamos que alguien nos llamaba.

- Alice- pude escuchar la voz de Rosalie a mis espaldas

- Hola- la saludé y ella miró intrigada a la pequeña. En eso pude ver a Edward y a Emmett que venían cada uno con un carro lleno de cosas- Hola chicos

- ¿Quien es ella?- preguntó Emmett con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Es muy linda – dijo con una leve sonrisa. Renesmee se escondió tras de mi y ocultó su rostro al ver a Emmett, ya que este podía ser un poco intimidante y más si eres apenas una niña de cuatro años.

- Ella es...- iba a mentirles, pero llegó mi hermana en ese momento con unas cosas que habíamos olvidado.

- Aquí está el helado. No se si te gusta este sabor- dijo mi hermana, quien se puso sería al ver a todos.

- Bella- dijeron todos al verla

- Hola- los saludó y se acercó a Renesmee

Comenzó a apurar a la chica que estaba en la caja, pero ella lo hacía lo más rápido que podía. Rosalie, Emmett y Edward comenzaron a hacerle miles de preguntas y a recriminarle por lo que había pasado hace cinco años, pero mi hermana no se quedó callada y comenzó a defenderse fuertemente. La gente nos miraba atentamente y movían sus cabezas al escuchar nuestros gritos, pero nada importaba.

Al ver a mi hermana tan alterada gritando, decidí que era tiempo de intervenir ya que no quería verla tan mal como la noche anterior después de la discusión con Rosalie. Me acerqué a ella para tratar de calmarla, pero no lo lograba... Sólo el llanto de mi pequeña sobrina logró sacarla de su enfado.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la cogió en sus brazos para poder calmarla. Me indicó que me esperaba en el auto a la vez que me pasaba dinero para pagar las cosas, aunque no lo necesitaba ya que yo podía pagar, y se marcho al estacionamiento. Edward la iba a seguir, pero le indiqué que era mejor que no lo hiciera y que le diera tiempo.

Comenzaron a preguntarme quien era la niña y les mentí diciéndole que era mi hermanita, una pequeña niña que había tenido mi madre con su nuevo esposo. Al parecer no se lo creyeron mucho pero al menos dejaron de molestar y se fueron a pagar sus cosas.

Cuando estuvo todo listo me fui a donde mi hermana que ya estaba subida en el coche y que había colocado a mi sobrina en el alzador. Solo esperaban que yo llegara para guardar las cosas en el maletero y partir hacia la casa. Me senté en mi lugar y ella me miro seriamente.

-¿Les dijiste quien es? - me pregunto ahora más calmada.

-No, les dije que es nuestra hermana - le comenté y asintió, puse el coche rumbo a casa y cuando llegué me encontré a Jasper en la puerta.

-Hola cariño, hola Bella - dijo mirando a mi hermana y después miró a la pequeña - ¿Quien es? - preguntó mirando a Nessie.

-Ella es... - me quede cayada pues no me sentía capaz de mentirle a mi novio. Bella entro en casa con Renesmee. Jasper me ayudo a meter las bolsas y cuando estuvimos en el salón volvió a preguntarme.

-¿Quien es esa niña? - me pregunto nuevamente.

No sabia si decirle o no. No podía mentirle a mi novio, pero tampoco podía traicionar a mi hermana y meterla en un problema, eso era lo que menos quería hacer en estos momentos. No quería perderla por muchos años nuevamente

- Y mi amor ¿Quien es la pequeña?- volvió a preguntar Jasper

- Ella es mi hija, Jasper- escuché a mi hermana bajando las escaleras mientras decía esto- Es mi pequeña hija Renesmee. Tiene cuatro años.

- ¿Es verdad?- preguntó Jasper- ¿Y ella es de...?

- Si Jasper, es de tu hermano ¿De quien más podría ser?- le preguntó Bella, realmente herida por la pregunta de mi novio

- Lo siento, de verdad- se disculpó- No fue mi intención... Tengo una sobrina- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa- ¿Edward lo sabe?

- No, y tampoco lo sabrá- dijo decidida mi hermana- Hemos estado muy bien durante todos estos años sin él y podemos seguir así – dijo seriamente mirando a mi novio a los ojos.

- Pero él es su padre- dijo Jasper

- No, padre es el que cría, no el que pone la semillita y lamentablemente tu hermano nunca estuvo ni se merece saber de Renesmee... Para el la pequeña es mi hermana y nada más que eso- le dijo mi hermana segura- ¿Prométeme que no dirás nada?

- No lo haré, esperaré a que te des cuenta sola del error que estas cometiendo- dijo mi novio mientras mi hermana asentía

-Bueno... eso es problema mio - dijo mi hermana - Alice, la niña esta con algo de fiebre ¿Puedes darme algún medicamento para que se la baje? - me pidió mi hermana y me levanté preocupada.

-¿Tiene fiebre? - pregunte angustiada.

-Si, solo son unas décimas, pero quiero darle algo antes de que le suba más - me respondió. Asentí caminando al botiquín y le di algo para que le bajara - Gracias - me dijo subiendo.

-Anoche Edward llego con los nudillos todos ensangrentados, estuvo en el gimnasio descargando su frustración y no se protegió – me explico mi novio. Me sentí mal por Edward yo había estado durante el tiempo que mi hermana se fue, y vi su sufrimiento.

-Hoy tus hermanos casi hacen que le de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad a mi hermana. Si no llega a ser porque Renesmee se puso a llorar se matan entre todos - dije molesta.

-Edward no me escucha, cree que le traicione al ocultarle que Bella venia - dijo Jasper.

-Ya comprenderá - le dije.

-¿Sabes? - me pregunto con una sonrisa - Están buscando dos psicólogos para el hospital de mi padre porque el que había se fue y necesitan a uno para planta y otro para urgencias - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermana es psicóloga - dije sonriendo.

-Lo se, por eso te lo propongo, yo he llevado el curriculum - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Le diré a Bella que lo presente, aunque no creo que quiera trabajar cerca de Edward... - dije suspirando.

Estuve acompañando a mi novio y vimos unas cuantas películas hasta que mi hermana bajó para acompañarnos. A mi sobrina ya le había bajado la temperatura y se encontraba un poco mejor, incluso se había quedado dormida.

Estuvimos conversando y Jasper le explicó a mi hermana lo del trabajo que se había abierto en la clínica de mi suegro, ella al principio dijo que no le parecía muy bien, pero después aceptó al darse cuenta que tenía que seguir trabajando para poder mantener a Renesmee.

La tarde pasó sin inconvenientes y comimos tranquilos, hasta que Jasper recibió una llamada de su casa porque no sabían nada de él y lo estaban esperando para comer. Mi novio les dijo que estaba conmigo y que no se preocuparan, que comieran tranquilos. Después de eso cortó la llamada y siguió almorzando con nosotras.

Al final optó por irse ya que tenía que ir a arreglar unos cuantos papeles que debía presentar para la postulación al puesto de trabajo y a conversar con su actual jefe para informarle que posiblemente se iba a ir. Nos despedimos de él y fuimos a ver a mi sobrina para ver si había despertado y si quería comer algo.

- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté entrando en el cuarto con mi hermana

- Ben tita Ali- me respondió con una sonrisa, pero sus ojitos reflejaban que estaba enfermita. Tenía sus ojos vidriosos.

- Ven mi vida, déjame ver si tienes fiebre- le dijo mi hermana con el termómetro en su mano

- No mami, no quedo. Eso ta fio- le dijo a Bella

- No pequeña, no esta frió- le dijo y se sentó en la cama para luego quitarle la camiseta con la que estaba y para colocar el termómetro bajo su bracito mientras la abrazaba para que no se moviera, claro que mi sobrina se quejó cuando el aparato tocó su piel- ¿Ves que no estaba tan mal?

- ¿No le gusta?- le pregunté

- No, no le gusta para nada. Pero tengo que hacerlo- dijo mi hermana y en eso el aparato sonó- Voy a llamar a su pediatra para saber que hacer- comentó mi hermana saliendo del cuarto a buscar su teléfono mientras yo le colocaba la camiseta a Renesmee.

Me quedé acompañando a la pequeña mirando la televisión mientras mi hermana salía a hablar con el pediatra de Renesmee. Volvió al poco tiempo diciendo que le había dejado un antipirético en caso de que la fiebre aumentara y que la tuviera en observación por unos días, que de seguro era por el cambio de clima que se había enfermado.

Mi hermana fue a comprar el medicamento mientras me dejó a mí cuidando de Renesmee. Le preparé palomitas y comenzamos a ver la gran colección de películas de Disney que tenía la pequeña, pero al poco rato se quedó dormida nuevamente.

**Bella POV**

- Necesito Apiretal infantil, por favor- le pedí a la farmacéutica y esta se fue por el medicamento para mi pequeña.

- No estarás un poco grande para eso- escuché una voz a mis espaldas y me volteé para ver a Esme y a Carlisle tras de mí ¿Acaso me tenía que topar con cada uno de los Cullen este día?

-Hola - les dije simplemente.

-¿Para quien es? - pregunto Carlisle mirando el medicamento que me entregaba la farmacéutica.

-Es para mi hermana, se enfermó - les dije y le pagué a la mujer.

-¿Alice se enfermó? Pero ella también esta grande para tomar eso - dijo Esme.

-No, mi hermanita, la hija de mi madre y su nuevo marido… Tiene cuatro años - les dije y ellos me miraron sorprendidos- Se enferma con facilidad y el cambió de temperatura le afectó - dije dispuesta a salir.

-Bella, nosotros no tenemos nada contra ti, no queremos tener problemas - me dijo Esme.

-No se preocupen, mi problema no es con ustedes, ahora si me disculpan quiero ver como esta - les dije y cogí el coche de mi hermana para volver a la casa.

Cuando subí al cuarto mi pequeña se había dormido de nuevo… Cuando despierte le daré el medicamento.

-Hola chicas, ya estoy en casa - dijo mi padre entrando con una sonrisa - ¿Pasó algo?, ¿Porque fuiste a la farmacia? - pregunto al ver la bolsa.

-No es nada papá, Renesmee se resfrió un poco por eso fui a comprar un medicamento - le dije y el asintió.

Estuvimos los tres en el salón entretenido hablando de todo y de nada hasta que le pregunte a Alice si me acompañaba al hospital de Carlisle a llevar el curriculum para el trabajo

Fuimos hasta la clínica donde trabajaba Carlisle y dejé el curriculum con su secretaria, la cual lo recibió sin ningún problema. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que me dieran el trabajo ya que mis calificaciones en la universidad fueron las mejores de la clase, así que no me preocupaba por eso sinembargo si por el hecho de que Edward también estaba trabajando ahí, según me habían contado mi hermana y mi padre. Ya vería como solucionar eso si quedaba.

Luego nos fuimos a la casa para ver como seguía mi pequeña, quien ya estaba despierta y jugaba con su abuelito, más bien el trataba de jugar con mi decaída pequeña.

- Hola pequeña, ya volvimos- le dije dándole un beso en su afiebrada frente- ¿Cómo esta mi preciosura?

- Teno calo, mami- dijo un poco somnolienta

- Ya lo se, mi pequeña- dije mientras miraba a mi hermana para que fuera a buscar el termómetro de mi hija al botiquín

Ella salió de inmediato a buscarlo y volvió al poco rato con lo que le había pedido. Le quité la camiseta a mi hija y volví a colocarlo bajo su bracito para darme cuenta de que estaba con bastante temperatura.

- ¿Y?- preguntó mi padre realmente preocupado

- Esta con 39,3°C- le respondí

Ambos me miraron preocupados y le pedí a mi hermana que me pasara la bolsa de la farmacia. Cogí el medicamento y vertí un poco de este en una jeringuilla sin aguja para poder dárselo a mi pequeña, quien reclamó y botó un poco de este sobre su ropa cuando escupió.

Luego de llorar un poco y calmarse en los brazos de mi padre, se volvió a quedar dormida y decidí llevarla a su cuarto para acostarla. Le coloqué su pijama y la dejé recostada en la cama mientras mi hermana iba a buscar unos paños y agua para colocarle a mi pequeña.

Aunque pasaban las horas mi pequeña no mejoraba casi nada y la fiebre solo había cedido unas cuantas décimas nada más. Mi padre y mi hermana también estaban muy preocupados y me decían a cada instante que llamáramos a Carlisle para que la revisara y nos dijera que todo estaba bien, pero no quería que el la viera por nada del mundo. Eso era lo que menos necesitábamos ahora.

- Hija, deja tu orgullo de lado y deja que Carlisle revise a Renesmee- me dijo mi padre- En estos momentos lo más importante es la salud de tu hija y si para saber que todo esta bien la tiene que revisar Carlisle pues déjalo.

- Papá tiene razón, hermanita. Renesmee no esta bien y tú lo sabes... No es normal que aún no le baje la temperatura con todo lo que le hemos hecho- dijo mi hermana y, luego de suspira fuertemente, asentí

Alice se fue a llamar a su suegro mientras mi padre me ayudaba a desvestir un poco a mi pequeñita que no dejaba de quejarse y debatirse en sueños. La pobre estaba realmente inquieta e incómoda.

- ¿Y si le damos un baño templado? Yo recuerdo que tu madre lo hacía cuando ustedes enfermaban- dijo mi padre

- No la quiero despertar tan bruscamente- le dije afligida- Y con eso solo la lograría alterar

- Tienes razón... Mejor esperemos a que venga Carlisle y el sabrá que hacer- espetó mi padre sentándose a mi lado- Tranquila, va a estar bien

- Carlisle dice que ya viene a verla- informó mi hermana entrando en el cuarto

- Esperen un momento ¿Carlisle ya sabe que Renesmee...?- iba a preguntar mi padre pero lo detuve antes que terminara la frase

- No, no lo sabe. Hoy le dije que era mi hermanita, hija de mi madre y de su nuevo esposo- le respondí y el asintió

Estuvimos esperando unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentimos un auto estacionarse afuera de la casa. Mi padre salió del cuarto casi corriendo antes de que Carlisle tocara el timbre para que no despertara a mi pequeña. Luego de sentir como lo saludaba, comenzamos a escuchar como subían rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto.

- Permiso ¿Se puede?- preguntó Carlisle desde el umbral

- Claro, adelante- dijo mi hermana- Que bueno que llegas... ya no sabíamos que hacer

- Tranquilos, ya estoy aquí- dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo se llama mi paciente ?- preguntó sacando los implementos desde su maletín

- Renesmee- le respondí

- Es un lindo nombre- dijo colocándose el estetoscopio en los oídos- ¿Podrías quitarle la parte de arriba para revisarla, por favor?- hice lo que Carlisle me pidió y comenzó a auscultar a mi pequeña, pero esta se despertó y se asustó al ver a Carlisle, por lo que comenzó a hacer unos pucheros- Hola pequeñita princesa, mi nombre es Carlisle y solo te estoy revisando un poquito para saber que va mal contigo ¿Vale?

- No quedo, no quedo- dijo tratando de huir del alcance de Carlisle

- ¿Podrías cogerla mientras la reviso? Quizás si tu la tienes en tus brazos ella esté más tranquila- me dijo Carlisle e hice lo que me pidió, mientras mi pequeña lloraba

- No quedo mamita, no quedo- lloró Renesmee y pensé que Carlisle nos descubriría

- ¿Mami?- preguntó curioso

- Así le dice ya que ella la cuida casi todo el día después del jardín- dijo mi padre al ver que yo no sabía que hacer- Pasa más tiempo con Bella que con su madre

- Ya veo- dijo Carlisle y siguió revisando a mi pequeña, pero su rostro parecía contrariado- Esto es extraño. Renesmee esta con mucha fiebre a pesar de los antipiréticos que le han dado, esta muy somnolienta e irritable, pero no veo signos de infección ni nada por el estilo. Su garganta se ve bien, al igual que sus oídos- comentó- Me gustaría llevarla al hospital para descartar algo más- indicó y me preocupé

- ¿Algo como qué?- pregunté con miedo

- No es por ser alarmista, pero al parecer Renesmee puede tener meningitis- dijo Carlisle- Puede ser que se esté recién presentando y mientras antes actuemos, mejor- contestó- Lo bueno es que al menos no ha tenido vómitos ni dolor de cabeza.

Parece que solo faltaba que Carlisle lo dijera para que mi pequeña comenzara a presentar esos síntomas ya que comenzó a devolver en cuanto terminó de hablar. La pobre lloraba asustada y me pedía que no la dejara.

-Tranquila princesa, no te voy a dejar - le susurre al oído.

- ¿Me permiten que la llevemos al hospital? - pregunto Carlisle y mire angustiada a mi padre y a mi hermana.

-Claro - contestó mi padre antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-Entonces nos vamos cuanto antes - dijo Carlisle recogiendo sus cosas y bajando las escaleras.

Le coloqué el abrigo a mi hija y me abrigué yo y nos marchamos todos en el coche de Carlisle.

Entramos al coche de Carlisle y comenzó a conducir, el y mi padre iban en la parte delante y mi padre se giraba de tanto en tanto para ver como estaba Renesmee. Alice iba en la parte de atrás conmigo, preocupada por mi pequeña, aunque esta segura de que nadie me superaba mi preocupación en este momento. Mi pequeña lloraba en mis brazos y eso hacía que yo me desesperara, sentí el coche detenerse y me percate de que ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital, hacía años que no pisaba este lugar y era evidente que se veía más nuevo.

-¡Una camilla! – pidió Carlisle y los celadores y un par de enfermeras se acercaron a nosotros yo recosté a mi niña en la cama cogiéndole su preciosa mano – Quiero al pediatra de guardia en el box 2, ya – grito Carlisle entrando.

-Lo siento señorita pero tiene que esperar fuera – dijo una enfermera y le mire molesta.

-Christina, no se preocupe se puede quedar – dijo Carlisle y la enfermera asintió, colocándole unos monitores a mi pequeña.

-¿Carlisle?, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto un hombre entrando y tras él mi mayor pesadilla.

-¿Papá? ¿Bella? – pregunto Edward mirándonos a ambos. Yo después de mirarlo unos segundos volví mi mirada a mi hija que lloraba desesperada e intentaba quitarse los monitores que la enfermera le había conectado.

-Explico rápido – dijo Carlisle a ambos hombres que allí se encontraban – La hermana de Alice y Bella lleva desde esta mañana con fiebre, le han dado todo tipo de medicamentos para bajársela, todo tipo de remedios caseros pero nada se la baja, al contrario, sube por momentos. La estuve revisando y no tiene infección, ni parece tener mucho más – dijo Carlisle y respiro mirando a mi hija – Sospecho que puede tener meningitis – dijo serio.

-Isabella sal, no puedes estar aquí – escuche la voz de Edward.

-Edward, Bella se queda, la niña no deja que nadie la toque si ella no esta a su lado – dijo serio Carlisle. Edward y el otro doctor me miraron y asintieron.

-Quiero que le coloquen una vía, radiografía de tórax, analítica completa, tomografía computarizada de la cabeza, cuando tengan la analítica la quiero de inmediato – grito el doctor acercándose a mi hija – Entiendo que no te quieras alejar de tu hermana, pero tienes que salir a recepción a dejar su nombre y sus papeles – dijo el doctor y me paralice por completo.

**Edward POV **

-Edward, tenemos una emergencia, vamos al box dos. Nos llama tu padre – dijo Eleazar y ambos bajamos corriendo, me congele al ver a Bella y a su supuesta hermana allí.

Después de que mi padre nos explicara rápidamente la situación de la pequeña entendimos por que del semblante tan preocupado de él.

- Quiero que le coloquen una vía, radiografía de tórax, analítica completa, tomografía computarizada de la cabeza. Cuando tengan la analítica la quiero de inmediato – dijo Eleazar mirando a las enfermeras que todas se pusieron en marcha.

– Entiendo que no te quieras alejar de tu hermana, pero tienes que salir a recepción a dejar su nombre y sus papeles – dijo Eleazar mirando a Bella y tanto mi padre como yo nos percatamos de como Bella quedaba paralizada sin hacer ni decir nada.

-¿Bella? – le llamo mi padre y ella le miro – Si quieres te acompaño a recepción a rellenar los papeles y ahora volvemos – dijo mi padre tranquilamente.

-No, ya se encargaran mi padre y Alice, no me voy a separar de ella – dijo seria y convencida. Una enfermera intento colocarle una vía y la pequeña empezó a moverse desesperada me acerque para tranquilizarla y Bella me miro con odio y desprecio.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima – me gritó con asco. Me aleje mirando a mi padre y Eleazar.

-Bella, dime el nombre completo de la niña para poder ponerle en su ficha – dijo mi padre.

-Renesmee – le dijo.

-El completo, por favor – le insistió mi padre.

-Renesmee Carlie – le volvió a decir únicamente el nombre.

-Bella, nombre y apellidos por favor – le pidió nuevamente.

-Renesmee Carlie Green Dwyer – nos dijo y mi padre apunto el nombre saliendo del box.

-Pequeña, tranquila, la enfermera ya acaba y no te va a picar más – le dijo Bella de manera dulce.

-Duere – dijo llorando.

-¿Qué te duele pequeña? – Preguntó Eleazar acercándose serio, pero solo consiguió asustar a la pequeña – Lo siento, me llamo Eleazar y voy a curarte preciosa, mira, él es Edward – dijo señalándome y me miró penetrante - ¿Puedes decirme que te duele? – le pregunto con delicadeza.

-La cabreza – dijo llorando.

-¿Tienen ya los análisis? – pregunto cuando la enfermera entro.

-No, doctor, los están analizando con urgencia – le dijo a Eleazar.

-Bien, vamos a realizarle el resto de pruebas, vamos a las radiografías – dijo serio y los celadores comenzaron a mover la camilla y Bella no se separaba por nada del mundo de la mano de la niña. Seguí al Eleazar y le hicimos la radiografía – En cuanto tengas los resultados me avisas – grito Eleazar mientras íbamos camino a el tomógrafo.

**Bella POV **

-Perdón – escuché la voz de Carlisle a nuestras espaldas mientras le realizaban la tomografía a mi hija – Bella, puedo hablar contigo… - susurró.

-No, ahora no – dije bruscamente desesperada por entrar y estar con ella.

-Bella, es importante – dijo y le mire a los ojos pude ver la urgencia en ellos y me aleje de la gente y el cristal para hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa? No es el momento – pregunte desesperada.

-La recepcionista busco en el ordenador a Renesmee Carlie Green Dwyer y no encontró a nadie con ese nombre – dijo serio. Me sentí perdida en ese momento, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

- Bueno, yo…- ¿Qué se suponía que le diría ahora?- Bueno…

- Bella, necesito que me digas que es lo que pasa para poder hacer todos los trámites del seguro de la pequeña y además poder ingresarla en el sistema. No podemos estarla atendiendo sin saber quien es ni meterla en el sistema y tú lo sabes.

- Carlisle, no te lo puedo decir- dije apenada- Si pudiera juro que lo haría, pero no puedo

- ¿Acaso esa niña es secues…?- dijo preocupado

- No, como se te ocurre- le dije con molestia- Nunca podría hacer eso

- ¿Entonces que es?... Bella, de verdad necesito que me lo digas o si no…- siguió reclamando, pero ya no aguanté más. Si tenía que decirle lo que pasaba por el bien de mi hija, lo iba a hacer

- Ella es tu nieta- solté sin más dejándolo a media frase- Ella es tu nieta, es hija de Edward y mía

Su rostro estaba pálido y estaba completamente impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Comenzó a pestañar varias veces asimilando lo que le había informado y miró la ficha donde estaba el nombre de mi pequeña, analizando cada uno de los datos que en ella había.

- Su nombre verdadero es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, tiene 4 años y nació el veintiuno de octubre- comencé a explicarle- Cuando me fui de aquí no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero al poco tiempo me comencé a sentir mal y fui al médico, quien me confirmó lo que más temía… estaba embarazada con solo dieciocho años.

- Pero… ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Por qué nunca lo supimos?- preguntó Carlisle

- No quería que supieran de la existencia de Nessie, no después de lo que había ocurrido con Edward- le respondí- Carlisle, te prometo que si la salva te contaré todo, pero ahora solo salven a mi bebé… no quiero que nada malo le pase- le pedí largándome a llorar desesperadamente- No permitas que le pase algo, por favor

- Tranquila, no dejaré que nada le pase… lo haremos mejor que podamos- me respondió

En ese momento salieron Edward y el médico que atendían a mi hija desde la sala de rayos y dijeron que todo estaba bien para realizar la punción lumbar, que no había ningún inconveniente según indicaba la tomografía

- ¿Una punción? Pero si es muy pequeñita para eso- les dije asustada

- Tranquila que no pasará nada- dijo el médico con una sonrisa en su rostro- puede ser que si le moleste y se asuste, pero no pasará nada. Ya verás que va a estar bien.

Sacaron a mi hija en una camilla y comenzaron a llevarla por los pasillos hasta que llegamos al mismo lugar donde la habían atendido en un principio.

El pediatra comenzó a preparar todos los implementos para poder realizarle la punción a mi pequeña con la ayuda de Edward y una enfermera. Carlisle se había ido a arreglar los papeles de Renesmee, aunque me había prometido que el no diría nada, que esperaría a que yo lo hiciera.

A los minutos anunciaron que tenían todo listo para el procedimiento y se acercaron a mi pequeña para explicarle lo que le harían ahora. Edward se mantenía un poco más alejado de la situación después de como lo había tratado en un principio.

- Muy bien pequeñita princesa, ahora vamos a hacer una última pruebita y después te dejaremos tranquilita ¿Vale?- comenzó el médico- Para esto necesito que seas muy pero muy valiente y que me ayudes

- No quedo- dijo mi pequeña entre lágrimas- No quedo, mami

- ¿Mami?- preguntó Edward

- Así me dice porque yo la cuido todo el día. Mi madre casi no esta en casa- le dije secamente y luego me dirigí a mi pequeña- Tranquila cariño, yo estaré contigo

- Muy bien, comencemos- dijo el médico colocándose a un lado de la camilla y quitando las barandas de esta para poder trabajar mejor. Luego bajó la camilla hasta que quedara a su altura para trabajar- Vamos a colocarla en esta posición...- dijo colocando a mi hija acostadita de costado- y tu le vas a afirmar las piernitas y la cabeza en esta posición ¿Vale?- me preguntó y asentí cogiendo a mi pequeña y dejándola en una posición encogida- bien Nessie, ahora te voy a echar un liquido en la espaldita y puede estar un poquito frió, pero se pasará de inmediato- el doctor comenzó a aplicar un antiséptico en la espalda de mi pequeña y ella se estremeció y se asustó al sentirlo, por lo que volvió a llorar

- Tranquila pequeña, no pasa nada- dijo Edward a mis espaldas ¿En que momento se había colocado ahí?- ya pasará

El doctor se coloco los guantes y me miró asegurándose de que estaba preparaba para cogerla con fuerza. Asentí suspirando, no podía llegar a entender como mi hija tenia que pasar por todo esto y yo me sentía realmente incomoda con Edward a mis espaldas. El doctor miró donde iba a pinchar y se fue acercando poco a poco, mi hija continuaba llorando desesperada y me pedía que la soltara que ella no quería esto, cuando el doctor clavo el aguja Renesmee intento soltarse de mi agarre pero le afirme con más fuerza y Edward se quiso acercar ayudarme y le mire furiosa, no quería que se acercara a mi hija.

-No quedo... no... mami, no... - dijo llorando desesperada y se me estaba partiendo el alma con ello.

- Tranquila pequeña, cálmate por favor- le pedí con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas- ya pequeña

- Se esta moviendo mucho- comentó el doctor- Edward, ayúda a Bella, por favor

Edward se acercó a mí y afirmó a la pequeña en la misma posición en que yo la tenía. Obviamente no me sentía cómoda con todo esto y estaba furiosa porque él estaba tocando a mi pequeña, pero deseaba que terminaran con esta tortura cuanto antes para que mi pequeña no siguiera sufriendo. El médico siguió con el procedimiento hasta que por fin logró sacar la muestra que necesitaban.

- Esta turbia y la presión esta elevada... definitivamente es meningitis- comentó y lo miré preocupada- ahora mandaremos esta muestra al laboratorio para que hagan unas pruebas. Tranquila pequeña que ya te dejo tranquila- le dijo a mi hija, quien seguía llorando y diciendo que no me quería y que yo era mala, lo que me partía aún más el alma

El médico se tardó unos cuantos minutos más en terminar con todo y mandó a una enfermera con la muestra para que comenzaran con el estudio y los pidió con urgencia.

- Ya puedes soltarla- le dije a Edward realmente molesta mientras el pediatra colocaba unos parches en la zona de la punción.

Edward soltó de inmediato a mi pequeña y se alejó de las dos, a la vez que Carlisle entraba en el cuarto con los resultados de las analíticas y las radiografías.

- Los leucocitos están altos- dijo Carlisle

- Y la punción no salió muy clara- siguió el otro médico mientras se volteaba a donde la enfermera- comenzaremos con tratamiento de antibióticos empírico hasta que sepamos que bacteria es la causante de todo. Le aplicaremos Cefatoxamina 50 mg cada 6 horas, Ceftriaxona 50 mg cada 12 horas y Vancomicina 15 mg cada 6 horas, además de Tempra cada 4 horas para la fiebre y la dejaremos aislada en la UCI

- Quiero que todos los que hayan tenido contacto con la pequeña reciban Ciprofloxacino oral 250 mg para evitar una propagación- dijo Carlisle

- ¿La... la van a... aislar?- pregunté preocupada al ver que ellos hablaban entre si, con lo que se voltearon de inmediato

- Si Bella, es necesario- dijo Carlisle- No sabemos si la meningitis que tiene Renesmee es contagiosa o no, por lo que no podemos arriesgar a todo el personal- me respondió

- Pero se va a asustar, es muy pequeña- dije angustiada tratando de calmar a Renesmee que aún seguía llorando

- Tranquila Bella, ella va a estar bien. La llevaremos a la UCI pediátrica y ahí todo tiene dibujos, eso hará que se calme un poco... no es tan deprimente como la de adultos- comentó el pediatra.

- Ven Bella, vamos a afuera para que estés con Charlie y Alice, ellos deben estar preocupadísimos- dijo Carlisle y, después de dejar a mi pequeña en la camilla, salí con él para que trataran a mi pequeña

Al llegar a ese lugar pude ver a mi hermana y a mi padre acompañados por Jasper y Esme. Según me explicó mi hermana después de darme un gran abrazo y preguntarme por Renesmee, ella había llamado a su novio ya que estaba muy preocupada y Esme lo quiso acompañar para venir a apoyar a mi padre. Le dije que no había problema y les expliqué lo que pasaba con mi pequeña.

- Pobre criatura- dijo Esme realmente apenada

- Ahora mismo la están tratando- comentó Carlisle

- Isabella...- sentí que alguien me llamó y me volteé para ver a Edward acercándose a nosotros- Necesito que firmes estos papeles para trasladar a tu hermana a la UCI. Agarré los papeles y los firmé, para luego pedirle si podía ir a verla- Por ahora no, están comenzando a darle los medicamentos y le estaban aplicando algo para bajarle la temperatura- dijo Edward

-Quiero ir con ella - le dije completamente seria.

-Me parece bien, pero ahora no puedes - me volvió a decir.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme y si puedo o no puedo ver a mi hi... - me quede callada - a mi hermana - dije seria.

-Lo siento, pero ahora si lo soy, entre Eleazar y yo la estamos atendiendo por lo tanto tengo derecho a decirte que no puedes ir a verla - me contesto serio.

-¡Que me dejes entrar! - le grite desesperada - Es una niña, se va asustar - dije desesperada.

-Bella - me llamo mi hermana acercándose y me gire para verla - Cálmate, Edward esta atendiendo a Ness, seguro que va a estar bien, es un buen médico - dijo Alice.

-Pero tiene cuatro años Alice, no le gustan los médicos, no quiero dejarla sola - dije desesperada.

-Bella, escucha - me llamo Carlisle y le mire seria - Ahora cuando acaben de pasarle los medicamentos y consigan que le baje un poco la fiebre entras con ella - me dijo le mire a los ojos para asegurarme de que no me mentía y me quede más tranquila.

-Edward - escuche que lo llamaban y pude ver a una enfermera - Eleazar te necesita en la UCI de aislamiento donde se encuentra la paciente - dijo y Edward asintió caminando tras ella.

Nos quedamos todos en la sala, incluso Carlisle que no tenía guardia esa noche. Luego vino una enfermera para llevarnos a mi padre, mi hermana, a Jasper, a Carlisle y a mi a que nos realizáramos el tratamiento ya que habíamos estado en contacto con mi pequeña mientras estaba enferma. Después de eso volvimos a la sala donde nos esperaban Jasper y Esme, pero Carlisle me pidió que habláramos.

Salimos hacia su despacho bajo la atenta mirada de mi hermana y de mi padre, pero no dijeron nada. Llegamos al despacho y nos sentamos en unos sillones que ahí había. Esperé a que Carlisle sirviera unas tazas de café y a que se sentara en su puesto.

- ¿Que quieres saber?- le pregunté al ver que solo me miraba

- Todo- dijo bebiendo un poco de café- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Que fue lo que pasó entre Edward y tu para que no se quieran ver?... Todo

**Buenas! **

**Bueno, aquí os trigo el segundo capitulo espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis mucho! **

**Muchas gracias a Maya Cullen Masen por ayudarme a correguirlo y a Miiku Cullen por ayudarme a escribirla :D! **


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO. 3 **

- Esta bien...- suspiré y miré mis manos mientras comenzaba a hablar- Tu sabes que Edward y yo éramos novio en la fecha en que me fui sin dar explicaciones...- el solo asintió incitándome a seguir- Bueno, Renesmee no pudo haber salido por obra y gracia de los dioses, así que te imaginaras que habrá pasado- para cuando dije eso ya estaba sonrojada.

- Me lo imagino- dijo con una sonrisa- prosigue

- Después de esa noche nuestra relación se hizo mucho más fuerte y nos queríamos demasiado, pero un día estaba en el baño del instituto cuando escuché a Tanya, la jefa de las porristas, decir que se había acostado con Edward y que él le había dicho que yo solo era un reto más, que solo se había acostado conmigo por una apuesta y para pasar el rato- le conté y el parecía enojado- En cuanto dejé de llorar por lo que había escuchado quise ir a hablar con el por lo que había escuchado, pero él no me quería hablar, no quería saber nada de mi. Después de ver que Edward ya no me quería en su vida, según sus propias palabras, tomé la decisión de irme de aquí a otro lugar... Decidí irme a vivir con mi madre y su esposo a Phoenix, donde me enteré que estaba embarazada y donde después de meses de espera tuve a mi pequeña Renesmee en mis brazos.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no querías que supiéramos de la existencia de Renesmee?- preguntó serio, pero cariñosamente a la vez

- Pensé que era lo mejor. No quise volver a saber de Edward después de lo que pasó y él tampoco lo quería, así que preferí no decir nada... Ni siquiera Jasper lo sabía- le dije para que luego no interrogara al chico para descubrir si él lo sabía- Renesmee estuvo en mi vientre durante nueve meses y era MI hija, yo decidía si quería que Edward lo supiera o no y si él no sabía ustedes tampoco debían enterarse de su existencia.

- ¿Ella nunca preguntó por su padre?- preguntó Carlisle- ¿Ella no sabe nada de nosotros?

- Si que ha preguntado, pero siempre le he dicho que el esta muy lejos y que no podemos venir a verlo... Lo mismo con ustedes- le respondí bebiendo un poco de café

- Vaya, soy abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Abuelo y de una preciosa pequeña

- Es más que hermosa, Carlisle. Renesmee es una niña muy especial, es capaz de decirte todo y nada solo con mirarte, es muy educada, amante de la naturaleza y de la música y a veces es demasiado madura para tener solo cuatro años. El único problema que tiene es que aun le cuesta hablar bien, pero eso ya lo estábamos solucionando con fonoaudióloga y estaba haciendo grandes avances- le conté

- Deseo poder recuperar estos cuatro años perdidos- dijo Carlisle con completa sinceridad reflejada en su voz

- Y lo harás, no puedo impedírtelo ahora que sabes todo... Pero ahora quiero ir a verla, no puedo estar más tiempo alejada de ella- le dije casi al borde del colapso- Por favor

- Esta bien, vamos a ver si puedes verla- dijo levantándose de su asiento para encaminarme a la UCI pediátrica.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar vi a muchos niños recostados en sus camilla con cientos de cables conectados a ellos para controlar sus signos vitales y a las enfermeras que los revisaban en esos momentos antes de que los pequeños se durmieran, ya que era demasiado tarde, era cerca de las diez de la noche. Le envié un mensaje a mi hermana para que fueran a comer algo con mi padre, que no se preocuparan por mí. Ella me lo respondió y dijo que me esperaban en el casino.

Nos acercamos al doctor que había atendido a mi pequeña y que revisaba los papeles de la ficha de mi hija. Carlisle lo llamó y este se volteó de inmediato. Comenzamos a hablar de como estaba mi hija y él nos comento que les había costado bajarle la temperatura, pero que ya lo habían conseguido y no me dejó entrar a verla ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa y con eso solo alteraría a mi pequeña.

-Tienen que dejarme entrar - dije angustiada colocadme a llorar.

-Eleazar... creo que... - comenzó Carlisle.

-Carlisle, sé que eres el director, pero la niña esta a mi cargo y en el estado que esta la muchacha no puede entrar eso solo alterara a la niña, necesita tranquilidad - dijo serio - Edward se encuentra con ella, a conseguido calmarla y le esta ayudando a comer la cena - en ese momento la furia se apodero de mi y casi mato al doctor con la mirada.

-Quiero que Edward salga de ese cuarto en este mismo momento, no lo quiero cerca de mi... hermana - grite furiosa y algunas enfermeras se giraron sorprendidos por mis gritos.

-Bella, estamos en un área delicada, por favor, no grites - me dijo Carlisle.

-Quiero que Edward salga de hay Carlisle, no lo quiero hay dentro - le dije más bajo esta vez - Si no lo sacas tu voy yo a por él - le dije alterándome de nuevo.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Porque tantos gritos? - dijo Edward saliendo con una mascarilla, gorro de plástico, otros plásticos en los pies y uno de bata.

-¿Porque esta así? - le grite - ¿Porque vas vestido así? - le pregunte desesperada.

-Bella, cálmate, recuerda, Renesmee esta en aislamiento y tenemos que protegernos hasta que este mejor - me dijo Carlisle.

En ese momento una alarma empezó a sonar en el cuarto de mi hija y lo reconocí como el monitor que controlaba el ritmo cardíaco, sin duda estaba elevado.

Los tres médicos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba mi pequeña y solo Edward pudo entrar rapidamente ya que estaba listo para hacerlo. Mientras Carlisle y Eleazar se colocaban los implementos para poder entrar en la sala.

Podía ver como Edward cogía una jeringuilla desde una mesa auxiliar y la inyectaba en el suero de mi pequeña para que este comenzara a hacer efecto. Cuando estuvieron listos los otros dos doctores entraron en el cuarto, pero Edward ya había hecho todo lo necesario y mi pequeña ya estaba mejor, más tranquila.

- Ya pequeña, tranquila- le decía Edward acariciándole la cabeza

- Teno miedo, pincipe Edwad- le dijo mi pequeña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

- No tengas miedo, princesita. Yo lucharé contra los monstruos que están dentro de tu cuerpecito y los destruiré para que te pongas bien- le dijo Edward mientras Eleazar revisaba los monitores y Carlisle suspiraba aliviado al ver que su nieta estaba bien.

- Quedo mi mamita ¿Done ta mi mamita?- preguntó la pequeña

- Yo la llamaré- dijo Eleazar al ver que mi pequeña se empezaba a alterar al no tenerme cerca- Bella ¿Tu madre no va a venir?- me preguntó y recordé lo que había dicho

- No lo se, no le he avisado- dije- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Claro, aunque ponte la bata y los demás implementos y no te los quites por nada del mundo ¿Vale?- me informó y asentí

Después de colocarme las distintas cosas que me entregaron para poder pasar, entré en el cuarto y me acerqué a mi pequeña para besarle la frente con la mascarilla aun puesta. Los tres hombres nos dejaron solas para que la consintiera y salieron del cuarto.

Comencé a acariciarlo su rizado cabello y su blanca piel. Sus ojitos lucían cansados y se notaba que estaba enfermita, sus mismos ojitos me lo daban a entender. Me pedía que me la llevara a la casa y que no quisiera quedarse acá, pero le explicaba que era para que se recuperara y para que después saliéramos al zoológico, al parque y al bosque a dar unas vueltas juntitas y que comeríamos muchas cosas deliciosas.

Estuve con ella hasta cerca de las once de la noche, cuando Carlisle y Eleazar me vinieron a informar que tenía que irme, que no me podía quedar con ella en la noche. Así que me despedí de mi pequeña dándole un beso, corriendo levemente la mascarilla, y salí de ahí.

En cuanto estuve fuera me llevé un regaño por parte de Carlisle y de Eleazar, pero en parte me comprendieron, aunque me advirtieron que no debía volver a hacerlo.

Caminé por los pasillos seguida por Carlisle hasta que llegamos al casino donde estaban todos esperándonos, conversando amenamente pero preocupados. Me senté al lado de mi hermana y me largué a llorar como no lo hacía desde hace un buen tiempo. Todo lo que pasaba con mi hijita me tenía muy preocupada y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en estas horas ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba?

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- comentó mi padre- Llamaré un taxi para irnos

- No se preocupen, Charlie. Nosotros los llevaremos- dijo Carlisle y mi padre, aunque protestó al principio, aceptó

Fuimos todos hacia el estacionamiento para dirigirnos a nuestra casa para poder descansar y en cuanto llegamos me fui al segundo piso para darme una ducha y luego acostarme para dormir, aunque las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando vi la ropita de mi hija sobre la cama. Me recosté abrazando su camiseta fuertemente y pronto el sueño me venció.

**Carlisle POV**

Apenas ayer había llegado Bella desde Phoenix y ya tenia una nieta de cuatro años. Una pequeña nieta que ya me había robado el corazón por completo.

- Carlisle...- me llamó a lo lejos mi esposa- Estas muy distraído

- Lo siento, estaba pensando- le dije con una sonrisa y cogiendo su mano con la que tenía en la palanca de cambio

- ¿En que pensabas? Si se puede saber- me preguntó

- En nada en especifico- le respondí, pero ella pareció no creerme

- Piensas en la pequeña ¿Cierto?- inquirió y asentí

Después de eso nos fuimos en completo silencio hasta la casa de nosotros, donde las luces aún estaban encendidas. Jasper se estacionó tras nosotros en su auto y entramos a la casa para ver porque las luces aun estaban prendidas.

- ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó mi hija en canto entramos- Llegamos acá para cenar con ustedes y Paolo nos dijo que habían salido

- Lo siento hija, estábamos en el hospital apoyando a Charlie y a sus hijas- dijo Esme- Es que la pequeña de las chicas se enfermó y fuimos a darles nuestro apoyo

- ¿Que le pasó a la pequeña?- preguntó Emmett preocupado. A pesar de que no creía que supiera, él siempre había tenido una debilidad por los niños y no le gustaba verlos enfermo

-Tiene meningitis, la tuvimos que poner en aislamiento, esta algo delicada, Eleazar y Edward se están encargando de ella - dije tranquilamente.

-Edward se esta encargando de la hermana de Bella y Alice? - pregunto Emmett realmente extrañado.

-Esta ayudando a Eleazar... - le aclare.

-¿Y ustedes que pintaban allí? - pregunto mirándonos a los tres Rosalie - A ver, puedo comprender que fuera Jasper para estar con Alice, pero ustedes dos... no lo entiendo - dijo molesta.

-Alice me llamo en la tarde porque a Renesmee no le cesaba la fiebre y le habían dado demasiados medicamentos y habían echo todos los remedios caseros posibles, así que fui y como no encontraba nada, decidí proponerles llevarla al hospital - les explique - Allí Alice llamo a Jasper y Esme quiso acompañarlo - les explique.

-¿Se va a poner bien? - pregunto mi hijo.

-Todavía tenemos que ver algunas pruebas, la tenemos en aislamiento y veremos como evoluciona - les dije.

-Espero que no sea nada... - dijo Emmett.

-¿A ti que más te da esa niña? - grito Rose alterada.

-Hija, cálmate... - le dije.

-Si, Rose. Que Bella le jodiera la vida a Edward y sea una desgraciada no significa que su hermana tenga la culpa, es una niña por dios - dijo Emmett y me sorprendí por sus palabras pues nunca le había escuchado hablar así de Bella.

-Emmett, controla esa lengua - dijo mi mujer.

- Pero si es la verdad, mamá- dijo Rosalie- Aunque de todas maneras no me cuadran ustedes en la escena... Esta bien que Charlie sea su amigo, pero podrían haber ido un rato y haberse venido- continuó

- Hija ya basta. Lo que hagamos o no es problema nuestro y si hubieses visto a tu amiga o a su padre hubieses entendido- dijo mi esposa refiriéndose a Alice con lo de amiga

La pelea siguió por un rato más hasta que llegó Edward. Nos dijo que su práctica ya había terminado por ese día y que la pequeña había devuelto toda la cena, pero que estaría bien y que mañana tendrían los resultados del cultivo.

Al final comimos todos en completo silencio y luego Emmett y Rose se fueron a su casa a descansar ya que al día siguiente viajarían a ver unos arreglos del criadero. Más tarde cada uno se fue a sus cuartos a descansar.

Me metí en la ducha para relajarme y asimilar todas las noticias que había recibido el día de hoy por. No podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña y en lo mucho que se parecía a Edward cuando era pequeño, pero tenía el pelo y los ojos de su madre.

Después de secarme y terminar de arreglarme, me fui a la cama donde ya me esperaba mi amada esposa con su pijama corto puesto. Me recosté a su lado y la atraje hacia mí para que se apoyara en mi pecho y durmiéramos abrazados.

- ¿Por qué te tiene tan pensativo la pequeña Swan?- me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi pecho

- ¿Pensativo? Estoy igual que siempre, cariño- le dije fingiendo no entender

- No me mientas, Carlisle. Te conozco hace muchos años y sé que algo te tiene así de distraído ¿Bella te dijo algo de la pequeña?- me preguntó- ¿Le pasa algo más?

- No, no es nada de eso- le dije sin saber si contarle o no

- ¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa y que tiene tan lejana a tu mente?- me preguntó

- Esme, no te puedo decir...- le respondí y ella me miró sin entender- De verdad no puedo

- Pero Carlisle, nosotros nunca nos hemos escondido nada- dijo apenada- Siempre nos contamos todo, por eso somos pareja

- Lo se mi amor, pero esta vez es algo que no puedo decirte. Lo siento- comenté igual que ella

- Entiendo...- dijo y se separó de mí

- Cariño, no te enojes por favor- le pedí pero ella no se volteó- Cariño... Anda, no seas así

- No estoy enojada- me dijo y sentí como su voz se quebraba- Es solo que nunca me habías ocultado nada

- Mi vida...- la llamé para que me mirara- Esta bien, te contaré lo que me dijo Bella hoy- ella se volteó y noté sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- Bella me contó que... que Renesmee no es su hermana... Ella... Ella es su hija- solté sin más

- Lo sabía, el cariño que Bella le profesa a esa pequeña no es el amor de una hermana sino el de una madre- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- Lo se porque yo también he estado como ella ante estas situaciones

- Esta bien, pero por favor no le digas a nadie. Te lo ruego- le pedí y ella asintió mientras me daba un beso y se volvía a recostar sobre mi pecho- Somos abuelos

- Si, somos abuelos- dijo ella y después nos quedamos dormidos

A la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir mucho ruido en la casa y me di cuenta de la hora que era, pero no me preocupé ya que me había tomado unos días de vacaciones para poder descansar y estar con mi amada esposa que también se había dado unos días de descanso y había dejado a Alice a cargo de todo en la tienda.

Bajé las escaleras y me asomé por la puerta de la cocina donde estaban mi esposa y Jasper desayunando en la encimera. Los saludé y me senté con ellos para comer algo.

Estuvimos conversando tranquilamente y mi hijo se dio cuenta de que nosotros también sabíamos lo de la pequeña Renesmee, así que nos dedicamos a conversar de eso, después de todo Edward ya se había marchado al hospital y los chicos no vendrían el día de hoy ya que su viaje era a primera hora de la mañana.

- Es preciosa, mamá. Tienes que conocerla- dijo Jasper dándole una mordida a su tostada

- Eso es verdad, cariño. Es una niña preciosa- le comenté- Tiene el pelo ondulado y castaño que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son café chocolate iguales a los de Bella, pero su nariz y sus mejillas con iguales a las de Edward... Incluso su mentón

- Se ve que es hermosa y no era para menos... Sus dos padres son bellos- dijo mi esposa- ¿Que harán hoy?

- Yo tenía planeado ir a ver a Alice a la tienda y ayudarle en lo que necesite- dijo mi hijo

- ¿No vas a trabajar?- le pregunté bebiendo de mi café

- No, hoy mi jefe me lo dio libre- respondió. En eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar y el rogaba porque no fuera su jefe- ¿Diga? Alice, mi amor, no sabes cuanto te extrañé anoche ¿Qué? ¿Pero como?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Y no para? Esta bien, no te preocupes que ya voy para allá con mi padre. Nos vemos, adiós- Cortó el teléfono y nosotros lo quedamos mirando- Bella se cortó la mano con un cuchillo que Charlie dejó sin su estuche. Dice Alice que no para de sangrar.

- Esta bien, vamos- le dije mientras terminaba de beber mi café y me ponía de pie, pero el carraspeo de una voz me llamó la atención

- Mi amor, no estas vestido- dijo Esme divertida

- Cierto- dije golpeándome en la frente- ¿Jasper, por qué no las vas a buscar y las traes a la casa para atenderlas acá mientras yo me baño? Así después puedo acompañar a Bella a ver a Renesmee

Mi hijo asintió y se fue a la casa de su novia mientras yo me iba a duchar y a arreglarme para cuando llegaran.

-Siempre tan descuidado, Carlisle - susurro Esme.

-Iré a ducharme para cuando lleguen - le dije y ella asintió y salí corriendo. Me duche lo más rápido que pude y cuando estuve listo y vestido fui a mi despacho a preparar las cosas, pero Esme ya estaba en ello.

-Carlisle, recuerda que Bella le teme a las agujas y que es muy sensible con la sangre - me dijo mi mujer y asentí con una sonrisa.

Seguimos preparando las cosas hasta que sentimos un auto estacionarse fuera de la casa, por lo que Esme fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo me quedé en el despacho. Me quedé mirando hacia la puerta hasta que por ella entraron todos. Bella venía con su mano envuelta en una toalla, Jasper la traía afirmada para que no se fuera a caer y Alice venía detrás de ellos con mi mujer. Le indiqué que la sentara en una silla que había puesto frente al escritorio.

- ¿Cómo te pasó esto?- le pregunté mientras limpiaba le herida para poder revisarla mejor

- Estaba preparando el desayuno con Alice y, cuando fui a sacar unas cucharas, me corté con el cuchillo carnicero de mi padre... lo dejó sin su estuche- dijo entre quejidos

- Bueno, la herida parece ser profunda pero como aun puede mover la mano y los dedos sin problema eso quiere decir que no hay daño en los nervios, por lo que puedo suturar sin preocupación- le comenté mientras preparaba la anestesia

- ¿Me... me tienes que... pinchar?- preguntó nerviosa

- Si, pero tranquila que no te dolerá para nada-le dije y comencé a hablarle de distintas cosas para distraerla- creo que los demás no aguantaron todo esto- comenté con una sonrisa

- Si yo no fuera la accidentada tampoco aguantaría- siguió ella con una sonrisa

- ¿Después irás a ver a Renesmee?- le pregunté

- Si, no quiero dejarla solita por mucho rato ¿Tu crees que me dejen pasar antes del horario de visitas?- me preguntó

- Bella, eres la madre de mi nieta y yo soy el jefe del hospital, por supuesto que te dejarán pasar antes- le comenté con una sonrisa- y listo ¿a que ni cuenta te diste de la anestesia?

- ¿En serio ya esta listo? pues ni lo sentí- comentó anonadada- de verdad eres bueno

- Gracias- le dije

Después de esperar unos minutos a que hiciera efecto la anestesia, le di las puntadas correspondientes a su herida y le coloqué una venda para que no se fuera a infectar. Le di un analgésico para que no le doliera y bajamos donde el resto de la familia.

-¿Ya esta curada? - pregunto Alice mirando la mano de su hermana.

-Si, le di una caja de analgésicos para cuando tenga dolor y otra para la inflamación - les dije.

-Anda Bella siéntate y desayuna algo - le dijo Esme y Bella se sentó y empezó a desayunar algo.

-Carlisle quiero ir ya... - dijo seria mirándome a mi únicamente.

-Come algo más y vamos, perdiste sangre y es bueno que comas no te vayas a desmayar - le dije y asintió.

-Bella yo quería decirte que... - le dijo Esme y Bella le miro - me gustaría que dejaras que compartiéramos tiempo con nuestra nieta. La cara de Bella se coloco seria y me miró.

Comenzó a recriminarme por haberle contado a Esme cuando ella me había pedido que no lo hiciera, ella me había pedido que no le contara a nadie. Le expliqué lo que había pasado y porque lo había hecho, pero ella no me quería escuchar. Dejó el desayuno tal y como estaba y le pidió a mi hijo que la llevara al hospital para ver a su hija y saber como estaba. Jasper asintió y salió con ella y su novia hacia el hospital, aunque primero pasarían a dejar a Alice a la oficina porque tenía trabajo que hacer.

Esme comenzó a llorar desesperadamente por como había reaccionado Bella, pero entendía a la perfección el porqué de su actuar y forma de pensar. Sabía que no debería haberle contado a Esme, pero ella también era su abuela y tenía derecho a saberlo. Además se enteraría tarde o temprano.

**Alice POV**

Ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando me desperté con el rico olor a café recién preparado, de seguro mi padre ya se había levantado y estaba preparando el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar a la estación. Me levanté de la cama y me fui a duchar para luego bajar a desayunar con mi padre.

- Buenos días- lo saludé entrando en el lugar

- Hola hija ¿Como amaneciste?- me preguntó dejando el periódico a un lado

- Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tu?- le pregunté de regreso y el asintió a modo de respuesta- ¿Y Bella?

- Se tiene que estar preparando- me respondió levantándose a lavar su servicio y justo en ese instante mi hermana apareció en la cocina

- Buenos días a todos- nos saludó y pude notar que no había dormido muy bien

- ¿Cómo estas, cariño?- le preguntó mi padre dándole un beso en la frente

- Bien, papá- le respondió

Mi padre se despidió de nosotros para irse a trabajar y con mi hermana nos pusimos manos a la obra para preparar el desayuno. Mientras yo hacía las tostadas, mi hermana preparaba la fruta picada, a la vez que conversábamos. Lamentablemente nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por un quejido de parte de mi hermana. Me volteé a ver que pasaba y vi su mano llena de sangre. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y le ayudé a colocar la mano bajo el grifo para que escurriera la sangre a la vez que llamaba a mi novio ya que no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Diga?- contestaron al otro lado de la línea

- Mi amor, soy Alice- le respondí

- Alice, mi amor, no sabes cuanto te extrañé anoche- comentó

- Jasper, necesito tu ayuda. Bella se cortó la mano- le conté

- ¿Qué?, ¿pero como?- preguntó

- Estábamos preparando el desayuno y se cortó muy fuerte con un cuchillo

- ¿Y no para?- volvió a preguntar

- No, no para- le respondí

- Esta bien, no te preocupes que ya voy para allá con mi padre. Nos vemos, adiós- dijo colgando

-Tranquila Bella, Jasper y Carlisle ya vienen - le dije a mi hermana al ver como sangraba y que se estaba mareando.

Le entregué un paño que había en la cocina para que comenzara a hacer presión en la herida y luego la llevé a un sillón de la sala para esperar ahí. Traté de distraerla con distintos temas y tratando de no tocar el de mi sobrina para que no se alterara. Unos minutos después llegó mi novio en su auto, pero no venía mi suegro para atender a mi hermana. Según nos contó Jasper él no estaba listo para salir y prefirió que nos viniera a buscar para atenderla en casa. Mi hermana al principio se negó, pero luego aceptó al enterarse que los chicos no estaban en la casa, por lo que no habría problemas. Salimos en el auto rumbo a la casa de los Cullen y en cuanto llegamos llevamos a mi hermana al despacho de Carlisle donde él ya nos esperaba vestido y con todos los implementos listos para atender a mi hermana. Todos salimos del cuarto y los dejamos a ellos dos para que mi suegro trabajara tranquilo.

Estuve hablando con mi suegra y Jasper tranquilamente y me di cuenta de que ya sabia de Renesmee, cuando bajaron Bella y Carlisle me sorprendí de la reacción de mi hermana al enterarse. Jasper me llevo hasta el trabajo y después llevaría a mi hermana que estaba bastante alterada por el hecho de que Carlisle le contara a Esme la verdad. Le pedí a mi novio con la mirada que no la dejara sola pues me preocupaba mucho.

**Jasper POV**

Nunca pensé que Bella iba a reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo con mi padre por haberle contado a mi madre lo que la pequeña Renesmee, la verdad es que pensé que sería más comprensiva. Pero tampoco podía esperar menos ya que ella se lo había pedido encarecidamente y mi padre le había fallado.

- Bella, no te enojes con mi padre. Él solo hizo lo que pensó que era mejor- le dije, pero ella no me quería escuchar y solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla de mi auto.

Al llegar al hospital se bajó rápidamente para llegar hasta el área de la UCI donde se encontraba internada mi pequeña sobrina, la que a su vez estaba acompañada de mi hermano que estaba haciendo sus rondas esa mañana.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- le preguntó Bella después de que estuvo lista con todos los implementos y que entró en la sala acompañada por mí

- Estoy atendiendo a mi paciente ¿no es obvio?- preguntó mi hermano- eso es lo que hago con todos los pequeños de este piso sea tu hermana o no

- Pues yo no quiero que te acerques a ella por nada del mundo ¿dónde esta el doctor Eleazar?- preguntó Bella enojada- ¡exijo hablar con él para que te mantengas alejado de Renesmee!

- No puedes hacer eso- dijo Edward

- Claro que puedo. yo estoy a cargo de ella y elijo lo que sea mejor para su salud... no voy a dejar que un mero practicante venga a atenderla y menos si esa persona eres tú- dijo despectivamente

- Hermano, Bella, bajemos la voz que lo único que están consiguiendo es alterar a la pequeña- les pedí al ver que Nessie estaba muy asustada y tenía lágrimas en sus ojitos

Ambos miraron a la pequeña y se arrepintieron de discutir frente a ella y de esa forma. Le pedí a mi hermano que fuéramos a conversar afuera y así lo hicimos. Le indiqué que era normal que Bella estuviese preocupada por la pequeña ya que era su hermana y ella estaba a cargo, por lo que tenía que comprenderla.

- Ya, vale- dijo rodando los ojos- ¿se puede saber que le pasó en la mano?- preguntó aun enojado

- Se cortó en la mañana con un cuchillo carnicero cuando fue a sacar el servicio para desayunar... Charlie lo había dejado sin su estuche- le expliqué mientras caminábamos a la cafetería ya que el muy bruto se había venido sin desayuno y ya tenía hambre

- ¿Fue mucho?- volvió a preguntar

- Mas o menos. Papá tuvo que darle algunas puntadas al corte, así que supongo que si fue un poco mucho- dije como cuando éramos pequeños.

La relación con Edward siempre había sido mejor que con Emmett o mi hermana y nunca supe por qué ya que no nos parecíamos en casi nada, tal vez solo en lo tranquilos que éramos. Lo acompañé a que desayunara algo rápido en la cafetería y luego nos quedamos conversando un rato hasta que su bíper comenzó a sonar porque lo llamaban en algún área de pediatría. Su rostro se puso serio y se alarmó al ver el identificador de la pantalla, por lo que salió corriendo del lugar. Yo, con un poco más de calma, me levanté de mi puesto y fui a ver que Bella estuviese bien. Al llegar a la UCI pediátrica, pude ver que había una gran conmoción a lo largo de todo el lugar y a Bella llorando desesperada en uno de los asientos del área de espera. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté que ocurría, a lo que ella me contó lo que pasaba con Renesmee. La pequeña había tenido otra crisis como la noche anterior y la sacaron rápidamente de la sala para poder atenderla, sin siquiera explicarle lo que ocurría con mi sobrina. Traté de calmar a Bella pero no podía conseguirlo, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y eso solo aumentó aún más cuando vio a mi hermano acercarse a la sala con todos los implementos puestos y con una jeringuilla en su mano.

- Bella, por favor, cálmate- le pedí a la vez que le acariciaba su cabeza contra mi pecho

- No puedo Jasper, no puedo. Es mi pequeña, mi pequeñita se me va y no puedo hacer nada- lloraba en mis brazos

- Bella, por favor. No me gusta verte así- le dije, pero ella siguió llorando

- Ay Jasper, duele mucho- dijo tocándose el pecho- ¿qué hago sin mi bebé?

- Bella, vas a seguir adelante porque Renesmee va a estar bien- le dije- ya vas a ver que en unos días ella volverá a estar contigo y esto será solo un mal recuerdo

-Jasper, si algo le pasa... - susurro llorando.

-No, no digas eso, porque no le pasa nada - le dije para tranquilizarla.

-En ese momento apareció mi padre y al ver a Bella en este estado, sin que ella le viera se coloco los implementos necesarios y entro corriendo al cuarto. Continúe consolando a mi cuñada y después vi salir a mi padre, mi hermano, Eleazar y a dos enfermeras. Bella no se dio cuenta de que salían y continuo llorando en mi hombro.

-Tranquila - le susurre - ya han salido - le susurre y levanto la vista viéndolos a todos.

-¿Cómo esta? - pregunto desesperada acercándose únicamente a Eleazar. Lloraba desenfrenada.

-Tranquila - le dijo - aunque te pediría que llamaras a sus padres, si surge alguna emergencia necesito la autorización – dijo

-yo puedo dártela - le dijo Bella.

-No, necesito la de su madre o su padre - dijo Eleazar.

- Pero...- iba a reclamar Bella, pero no la dejaron seguir hablando

- Bella, necesito que llames a tus padres- le insistió Eleazar- tu no puede tomar las decisiones acerca de lo que pase con tu hermanita... ella necesita a sus papás con ella

- Pero es que mis papás no pueden venir- insistió Bella- ellos andan en un viaje por la temporada de juego de mi padrastro

- Lamentablemente ahora la situación de tu hermanita se ha complicado un poco y no podemos dejar pasar a nadie más que a ellos, así que yo creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu casa porque no podrás pasar- dijo Eleazar de una manera que me pareció muy insensible para ser él.

Cuando terminó de decir esto se fue de regreso al cuarto de Renesmee, dejando a Bella devastada por lo que le había dicho. Todos la mirábamos realmente apenados ya que no nos gustaba verla en esta situación.

Mi padre me mandó a llevarla a la casa y que le diera un leve calmante para que pudiera descansar, alegando que después el pasaría por la casa para ver que tal seguía. Por el momento él se quedaría para ver que todo estuviera bien. Llevé a Bella casi como si fuera un peso muerto hasta el auto ya que ella no era capaz ni de caminar y parecía que estaba en estado de shock. La coloqué en el auto y me fui a la casa de los Swan para luego, cuando llegamos a esta, darle el calmante y dejarla en su cama. Comencé a preparar un poco de comida para que cuando llegara mi novia ella no tuviese que cocinar y luego arreglé un poco la casa. Cerca de las dos de la tarde llegó Alice a la casa y la recibí con un gran beso.

- Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó cuando nos separamos

- Vine a dejar a tu hermana- le contesté

- ¿Que pasó con Bella? ¿por qué no esta con Renesmee?- inquirió preocupada

- Lo que pasa es que nuestra sobrina se complicó un poco y ahora no dejan pasar a nadie más que a sus "padres", así que Bella no puede pasar- le conté- mi tío no se lo permite

- Pero, mi hermana tiene que estar desecha- comentó

- Ni te lo imaginas. Tuve que darle un calmante que le dejó mi padre, así que ahora esta durmiendo en su cuarto pero yo no la vi muy bien- dije sinceramente

-¿Carlisle no hizo nada? - pregunto molesta - ¿no se opuso a lo que el doctor decía? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Mi padre es el directo, pero no puede oponerse a lo que un medico le indica para su paciente - le dije.

-Pero hablamos de su nieta, esa niña no ha estado separada de mi hermana a no ser que sea cuando esta en la escuela, ¡como no van a dejar que Bella entre! - me grito.

-Tal vez si tu hermana llamara a vuestra madre... - dije susurrando.

-¿Que va a hacer mi madre? la única con derecho sobre Renesmee es Bella, mi madre no podría hacer nada aquí - dijo Alice - voy a ver como esta - dijo subiendo las escaleras, subí tras ella pero cuando la vi entrar y me percate en que Bella estaba despierta llorando en la cama me quede en la puerta intentando darle un poco de intimidad.

**Edward POV**

En cuanto sentí que mi bíper sonó lo vi y me enteré de que mi pequeña nueva paciente estaba teniendo una crisis como la de la noche anterior. Me levanté corriendo rápidamente y subí las escaleras hasta ese lugar ya que no tenía tiempo para esperar el ascensor. Choqué con mucha gente mientras corría, pero poco me importó, al igual que sus reclamos y gritos en mi contra.

Pasé por el lado de Bella, pero ella pareció no reconocerme, por lo que pasé sin problemas a colocarme todos los implementos y luego entrar en el cuarto de la pequeña Renesmee. Al entrar, Eleazar ya estaba trabajando en la pequeña.

- ¿Que pasó?- le pregunté

- Esta teniendo una nueva crisis, pero no logramos estabilizarla- comentó preocupado- ¡necesitamos epinefrina!

**Hola! **

**bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste. Hoy es el ultimo día del año, espero de corazón que el 2013 os traiga felicidad y mucha salud y para las que escriban mucha inspiración. Unbeso muy grande a todos y espero leer vuestros comentarios! **


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO. 4 **

- No queda en el carro, doctor- informó una enfermera

- Yo iré a buscarla- dije y salí nuevamente del cuarto para ir a buscar el medicamento

Cuando volvía al cuarto donde estaba mi paciente, pude ver a Bella llorando en los brazos de mi hermano y ella comenzó a alegar que no quería que yo entrara, pero en estos momentos no tenía tiempo para ponerme a discutir con ella ni para hacerle caso. Solo me importaba atender a Renesmee.

Le entregué el medicamento a la enfermera y ella lo inyectó en el suero de la pequeña. Mientras hacían eso, mi padre entró en el cuarto de la pequeña y comenzó a ayudarnos a estabilizarla hasta que por fin lo logramos. La dejamos conectada a una mascarilla de oxígeno y salimos a informarle a Bella del estado de su hermana.

Salimos del cuarto y nos topamos con mi hermano aun abrazándola y ella lloraba desesperada en sus brazos. La imagen no había cambiado para nada desde que entré en el cuarto hace unos minutos.

-¿Cómo esta? - pregunto desesperada acercándose a Eleazar.

-Tranquila - le dijo - Aunque te pediría que llamaras a tus padres, si surge alguna emergencia necesito la autorización

-Yo puedo dártela - le dijo Bella.

-No, necesito la de su madre o su padre - dijo Eleazar.

- Pero...- iba a reclamar Bella

- Bella, necesito que llames a tus padres- le insistió Eleazar- Tu no puede tomar las decisiones acerca de lo que pase con tu hermanita... Ella necesita a sus papás con ella

- Pero es que mis papás no pueden venir- insistió Bella- Ellos andan en un viaje por la temporada de juego de mi padrastro

- Lamentablemente ahora la situación de tu hermanita se ha complicado un poco y no podemos dejar pasar a nadie más que a ellos, así que yo creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu casa porque no podrás pasar- le informó Eleazar

Bella quedó desecha después de que Eleazar le dijera esto y se fuera a ver a sus pacientes. Mi padre le dijo a mi hermano que se la llevara a la casa para que descansara y que le diera un calmante, ante lo que mi hermano asintió y se la llevó de aquí.

Suspiré audiblemente mientras se llevaban a Bella del lugar y me volteé a ver a la pequeña a través del vidrio del cuarto donde estaba. Se veía demasiado frágil y pequeña en esa camilla y se notaba a lo lejos que necesitaba a su madre.

- Pobre pequeña, necesita a sus papás- comenté y mi padre colocó su mano sobre mi hombro

- Ya lo creo hijo, ya lo creo- comentó y apretó mi hombro

- ¿No vas a hacer nada por la decisión de tu primo?- le pregunté

- ¿Que quieres que haga? No puedo desautorizarlo, después de todo es su médico- dijo mi padre y suspiró

-Tampoco entiendo porque Bella no llamo a su madre para que viniera, creo que seria lo más normal, que la niña estuviera con su madre y su padre... - dije viéndola.

-Si - susurro mi padre y me gire a verle - ¿Como esta la muñeca de mamá? - pregunte, Hacía unos días nos dio a todos por ir de acampada al bosque y mi madre andando por el sendero se hizo un esguince en la muñeca.

-Bien, ya se a puesto a cocinar de nuevo - dijo sonriendo - ¿Cuando acabas tus practicas? - pregunto serio. Mire el reloj y después a Renesmee.

-Sobre las tres del medio día acabo - le conteste.

-Bien, pues esperare a que estés listo y nos vamos juntos a casa, no traje coche - dijo apenado. Sonreí asintiendo - Pero primero me pasas por casa de Bella que vaya a ver como esta - me dijo.

-Yo no quiero ir - le dije serio.

-Puedes esperarme fuera, me preocupo ver como estaba - dijo y asentí - Ves con Eleazar, no quiero que suspendas - dijo y sonreí buscando al doctor, lo encontré en un pequeño que lo ingresaron por una apendicitis, pero ya estaba bien y no paraba quieto. Continúe la ruta y cada vez que tenía un rato iba a ver como estaba la hermana de Bella y Alice, la pequeña se había quedado dormida con todos los medicamentos y ahora descansaba cosa que era bueno, pues le ayudaría en la recuperación.

Cuando termine la ronda mire el reloj y después de decirle a Eleazar que mis practicas habían acabados me vestí y fui a buscar a mi padre a su despacho. Nos arreglamos y conduje hasta la casa de los Swan, al llegar aparque el coche y deje que mi padre entrara en ella y lo espere en el asiento.

Me quede esperando un rato y al cuarto de hora mi padre salió y se metió en el coche.

-¿Como esta? - le pregunte arrancando para ir para casa.

-Ahora estaba dormida, pero tanto Alice como tu hermano coinciden en que no esta bien - dijo mirando al frente.

-Que solo es su hermana, yo nunca la vi así por Alice... ni siquiera vi a Alice así ayer en el hospital, estaba preocupada, pero lo de Bella es exagerado… Ni que fuera su madre - dije y conduje tranquilamente hasta que llegamos a casa. Al hacerlo entramos y saludamos a mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Llamaron Rose y Emmett? - pregunto mi padre y mi madre asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, todo fue bien y ya están allí pero vendrán mañana de nuevo porque el jefe de Rose la llamó y le dijo que tiene un juicio mañana - dijo mi madre.

Estuvimos conversando mientras comíamos lo que mi madre había preparado para el almuerzo. Le comentamos a mi mamá lo que había pasado con la pequeña y con Bella, ante lo que ella se preocupó bastante y lo que me llamó mucho la atención, pero no le tomé mayor importancia.

Al poco rato llegó mi hermano y nos contó como había estado Bella después de que nos fuimos. No lograba entender por qué Bella actuaba de esta forma, pero la verdad es que tampoco me importaba demasiado lo que ocurriera con ella.

**Carlisle POV**

Dos días habían pasado desde que le habían impedido a Bella pasar a ver a la pequeña Renesmee, mi adorada nieta. Venía cada día y se quedaba fuera del área de la UCI para tener información acerca del estado de la pequeña, pero Eleazar no le decía nada y seguía insistiéndose en que llamara a los padres de Renesmee. La pobre se quedaba hasta altas horas de la tarde esperando y se venía muy temprano, pero no conseguía nada.

La pequeña seguía en estable dentro de su gravedad y teníamos grandes esperanzas de que se recuperara, pero sabía en el fondo que ella necesitaba a su madre a su lado para estar mejor. La pobre se pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo por los medicamentos y solo se despertaba de vez en cuando para volverse a quedarse dormida después de que le colocaban los medicamentos para la fiebre.

- Aun no entiendo por qué Bella no llama a los padres de la pequeña ¿Acaso no ve que los necesita?- inquirió mi hijo

- Edward, ella debe tener sus motivos- le comenté

- Le encuentro la razón a tu hijo, primo. Esta pequeña necesita a sus papás a su lado- dijo Eleazar

- Papá, que bueno que te encontramos- escuché que me llamaban Rose y Emmett a mis espaldas. Me volteé a verlos y vi que venían un poco agitados- Necesitamos que firmes unos documentos ahora ya... Son para unos arreglos de la finca de mis abuelos

- ¿No podían esperar a que llegara a la casa?- les pregunté

- No, ya te dije que los necesito ahora- dijo Rose entregándome la carpeta

Mientras revisaba los papeles, escuchamos mucho alboroto que venía desde el pasillo fuera de mi despacho donde nos encontrábamos todos. La puerta del lugar se abrió rápidamente, dejándonos ver a Jasper, Alice, mi esposa y a Bella entrando en el cuarto.

- Eleazar, necesito entrar a ver a Renesmee- exigió Bella

- Bella, ya te dije que solo los padres pueden pasar a verla en el estado en el que está- le explicó Eleazar

- Por eso, tengo que verla- dijo nuevamente Bella- Yo soy la madre de Renesmee... Ella es mi hija, no mi hermana

-Bella, sé que quieres verla, pero no voy a dejar que entre, así que no mientas - le dijo Eleazar.

-Te digo que es mi hija - dijo Bella sacando una carpeta con papeles - Su fecha de nacimiento, sus cartillas, todo. Soy su madre no su hermana ahora déjame entrar a verla - dijo llorando desesperada.

-¿Cullen? - dijo Eleazar con el ceño fruncido. Supe de inmediato que se refería al apellido de la niña pero Edward no lo interpreto así.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto acercándose y todos lo miramos como si tuviera tres ojos, pues Rose y Emmett habían entendido a la primera.

-No, tu no, la niña... se llama Cullen - dijo el doctor pasándole los papeles a Edward.

-Quiero que me dejes verla, ahora - exigió Bella.

Edward había cogido los documentos de las manos de Eleazar y los revisaba minuciosamente para cerciorarse de lo que había dicho mi primo era verdad. Cuando terminó de hacer esto, nos miró a todos, en especial a Bella.

- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- le gritó acercándose a ella- ¡Anda, habla!- dijo cogiéndola del brazo

Jasper se acercó a su hermano y lo obligó a que soltara a Bella para apartarlo un poco de ella temiendo lo que podía llegar a hacer. Lo mismo hice yo ya que nunca había visto a mi hijo en ese estado.

Mi hija se acercó a recoger los documentos y ella también comenzó a revisarlos para ver que fueran de verdad.

- ¡Anda Bella, dime por qué me lo ocultaste por tantos años! ¡Habla de una vez!- gritó mi hijo realmente molesto

- ¡Por que tu me dijiste que no querías saber nada de mi y eso también incluía a MI HIJA!- dijo Bella remarcando esto último

- ¡Ella también es mía!- dijo mi hijo- ¡Yo tenía derecho a saberlo!

- Hijo, cálmate por favor. Si Bella no quiso decirlo fue por algo- dijo mi esposa acercándose a nuestro hijo

- ¡¿Tu lo sabías?!- le preguntó- Claro que lo sabías o de lo contrario no la defenderías ¡¿Quien más lo sabía?! ¿Papá? ¿Hermanos?- preguntó mirándonos a cada uno y solo Jasper y yo asentimos- ¡No lo puedo creer, estoy rodeado de traidores!

- Chicos, calmémonos todos- dijo Eleazar acercándose a nosotros- Yo creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es calmarse e ir a ver a su hija. Me acaba de llamar la enfermera y dice que no le pueden dar el medicamento para la fiebre, que no las deja y las golpea

Ambos chicos no esperaron más y salieron corriendo del lugar para ir a ver a mi nieta, con todos nosotros tras ellos para saber que era lo que pasaba con Renesmee.

Cuando llegamos Bella ya se estaba colocando las cosas y antes de que Edward entrara en el cuarto le cerro la puerta en las narices.

-Edward, deja que entre ella, después vas tu - le dijo Eleazar y nos fuimos a asomas a la gran vidriera que había y puede ver como Bella se acercaba a la cama y las enfermeras se alejaron. Casi se me salto una lágrima al ver como Renesmee abrazaba a Bella y como ella lo hacía con su hija, como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Le besaba y acariciaba ansiosa y después de ver que Bella decía algo que no llegamos a escuchar, la enfermera se acercó y coloco el medicamento.

-Que tierno - dijo mi mujer abrazándome.

-¿Porque no me dijiste Carlisle? - me pregunto mi primo serio - Si de un principio me hubieras dicho que la muchacha era la madre no hubiera habido tanto inconveniente - dijo.

-Bella me pidió que no dijera - le dije.

-¿Como hicieron los papeles? - me pregunto.

-Al principio la busque por el nombre que nos dio y no la encontré no existía nadie con ese nombre así que fui hablar con ella y me contó, hable con Roxana para que yo rellenara los papeles - le dije - Por eso tiene el nombre falso, yo los puse - le dije.

-Son unos traidores, no puedo creer que me ocultaran una cosa así - dijo Edward.

-Nosotros no sabíamos - dijo Rose mirando seriamente a Edward.

- Ya, claro ¿Ahora se supone que tengo que confiar en todos ustedes?- preguntó mi hijo molesto- Ya no se ni que pensar

Estuvimos esperando un buen tiempo hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida y salió hacia donde estábamos todos nosotros. En cuanto lo hizo mi hijo comenzó a recriminarle por haberle ocultado la existencia de Renesmee durante todos estos años, aunque ella se defendía de cada una de sus palabras. Edward incluso la amenazó con que la esperaría en el juicio porque pensaba reclamar la custodia de su hija

- No puedes hacer eso, ella es mi hija. Yo la cuidé todos estos años- reclamó Bella

- Pero mira que bien que lo has hecho, por eso mi hija esta ahora internada en una clínica y conectada a un sinfín de máquinas... ¡Bravo, que bien lo hiciste Isabella!- dijo sarcásticamente mi hijo aplaudiendo a la vez, haciendo que Bella comenzara a llorar- ¡Oh vamos, no te hagas la victima que no te queda!- dijo Edward- ¡No te vas a librar del juicio, así que mejor busca un abogado!

- Yo te apoyo a ti, hermanito- dijo Rosalie- No te preocupes que yo me encargaré de quitarle a Renesmee a esta desquiciada

- Rosalie, basta... Y tú también Edward- dijo mi esposa

- Tú eres la que menos me puede pedir cosas ahora, Esme- dijo mi hijo despectivamente y haciendo que mí esposa se estremeciera por el tono de su voz.

No supe que fue lo que pasó hasta que escuché el grito de Alice llamando a su hermana y vi a mi hijo mayor afirmando a la chica, que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos. Con Eleazar nos acercamos rápidamente y pedimos una camilla para atenderla, además de un poco de alcohol y algodón.

- ¡Vamos Isabella, despierta que ya ni eso te creo!- dijo Edward molesto

- ¡Ya basta Edward!- le grité muy enojado y me dediqué a atender a Bella- Ey Bella, reacciona cariño- le pedí- ¿Ha comido algo hoy?- le pregunté

- No, no ha comido ni dormido bien durante estos días- dijo Alice acercándose a su hermana- No ha querido comer y se la pasa llorando toda la noche

- Bella, vamos cariño, reacciona- le pedí pasándole el trozo de algodón con alcohol por debajo de su nariz, haciendo que ella comenzara a despertar- Eso es, tranquila tranquila, todo esta bien - le dije tranquilamente.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de Renesmee estos años, porque de ahora en adelante no la vas a volver a ver - grito Edward y pude notar la respiración de Bella acelerarse.

-Edward, ya basta - le pedí a mi hijo.

-No me la puedes quitar Edward, Renesmee es mi vida, no puedes arrebatármela - dijo Bella llorando.

-Te aguantas... tu fuiste cruel no queriendo decirme - le dijo mi hijo - Voy a luchar por que te quiten la custodia y no te dejen ver a la niña... - le dijo

-¡No me puedes hacer eso! - grito Bella llorando.

-Si, si puede y yo le voy a ayudar - dijo Rosalie colocándose junto a su hermano.

Los gritos y la discusión siguieron por un buen tiempo, por lo que me vi en la obligación de pedirle a Edward y a Rose que se fueran de ahí para que Bella se calmara, al principio se rehusaron pero después aceptaron y salieron del lugar acompañados por mi primo y mi esposa.

Intentamos hablar con Bella para que se calmara, pero no conseguíamos casi nada ya que no nos quería escuchar y solo pedía ver a Renesmee. Emmett, en un intento desesperado de hacerla reaccionar, la tomó de los brazos para zamarrearla un poco.

-¿Bella? – Le llamo mi hijo completamente serio - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mirando sus muñecas con completa seriedad. En ese momento me percate de unas señales que tenia en la muñeca de la mano sana y me sorprendí.

-Nada que deba importarte – le grito apartándose de él.

-¿Has intentado matarte? – pregunto mi hijo sorprendido. Sin duda esta Bella, no tenia nada que ver con la chica ilusionada y alegre de hace unos años.

-He dicho que no te importa – le dijo bruscamente a Emmett.

-Emmett… - le llamo Alice acercándose a su hermana – Deja este tema, de verdad – dijo seria Alice mirando a mi hijo. Emmett se le quedo mirando y después miro unos segundos a Jasper que con la mirada pude ver que le pedía lo mismo que Alice. Así que hay me di cuenta de que él también estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado.

-Bella, por favor, explícanos – le pedí.

-¿Para que? – Me pregunto con brusquedad - ¿Para que le digas a Esme? O no, mejor, a Edward para que tenga más motivos para quitarme a mi hija… - dijo molesta, en ese momento se giro y se percato de que Edward se encontraba en el cuarto con Renesmee, prácticamente parecía que volaba cuando se dirigió al cuarto y entro, el resto nos quedamos en la puerta ya que no teníamos la protección.

-Fuera – le dijo seria a Edward, Esme y Rose que están frente a la cama.

-No – dijo Edward mirándole a los ojos.

-Fuera, puede que intentes quitármela, pero ahora la que decide soy yo y la que tienes los derechos soy yo – le grito – No te quiero cerca de mi hija, vete Cullen – le grito a Edward.

-No sabes donde te metes – le amenazo mi hijo y salió mirándonos molestos a Jasper y a mi.

-Mami… - escuche el susurro de mi nieta y como Bella se acercó a la cama con cuidado.

-Tranquila mi vida, mamá esta aquí – le dijo acariciando su cabello lo que hizo que se durmiera en seguida. Bella se giro y se encontró con la dura mirada de Rosalie y la apenada mirada de mi mujer. Rosalie y Bella se aguantaron la mirada lo que me parecieron minutos y sin más Bella salió del cuarto, se saco los implementos y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Qué eran esas marcas? – pregunto Emmett mirando seriamente a Alice y alzando la voz, lo que hizo que Rosalie y Esme salieran del cuarto cerrando la puerta para no despertar a la pequeña.

-Ya escuchaste, si ella no quiere decirles, no lo haré yo – dijo Alice con voz tranquila.

-¿Qué marcas? – pregunto Rosalie con el ceño fruncido. Mire a Emmett seriamente pues si Rosalie estaba a favor de Edward, enterarse de las marcas solo ayudarían para que pudiera quitársela y Renesmee necesitaba a su madre, todos en el hospital nos habíamos dado cuenta - ¿Qué marcas? – volvió a insistir mirando únicamente a Emmett, motivo por el que supe que se acabaría enterando.

-Bella, tiene unas marcas en la muñeca… se intento suicidar – dijo Emmett y suspire.

-¿En serio? – pregunto confundida. Emmett asintió, luego miro a Alice y lo único que hizo fue apartar la mirada lo que le indico a mi hija que su novio decía la verdad.

-Mira Rosalie, yo sé que en nuestra amistad una regla importante era mi hermana, ni tu podías insultarla frente a mi y yo no hablaba de ella para no enfadarnos – le dijo Alice mirándola a los ojos – Pero te pido que te des cuenta de una cosa. Esa niña, que esta en esa cama, no es solo su hija – dijo Alice y la mire con el ceño fruncido – Es su vida, mi hermana sigue aquí por ella, si se la quitas esta todo perdido, ten un poco de corazón una vez en tu vida, Renesmee necesita a mi hermana tanto como mi hermana la necesita a ella, si las separas, no van a disfrutar de ella… - dijo Alice.

-Y si Isabella se queda con ella tampoco, ya escuchaste como echo a Edward del cuarto – dijo Rose molesta.

-Si sigues con eso, no solo vas a destruir a dos personas, sino que te vas a quedar sin una amiga – dijo Alice marchándose Jasper quiso seguirla pero ella se giro – Quédate, me voy con mi hermana, luego te llamo – dijo y Jasper asintió y volvió a mirarnos.

-No sabes los que vas hacer… - dijo Jasper mirando a su hermana.

-¿Tu ves normal que esa cualquiera nos ocultara, una sobrina, nieta e hija durante cinco años? – le pregunto Rose acercándose.

-¡Tendrá sus motivos! – grito Jasper.

-¿Tu sabes porque se fue? – pregunto Edward que esta tras él.

-No, Alice y yo nunca hemos hablado de eso – dijo Jasper mirando serio a su hermano.

-No te creo – le dijo serio.

-Ese es tu problema, no el mio, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad, me entere de la existencia de esta niña el día después de la cena. Tal vez a todos os dijeron de un principio que era su hermana y a mi me dijeron que era mi sobrina a la primera. Pero si fueras un poco listo, te darías cuenta de que la niña se parece mucho a ti, lo que doy gracias de que es considerada pese a su edad… - le dijo.

-Chicos, vamos al despacho, estamos en un hospital, no podemos estar pegando gritos – les dije y todos comenzamos a caminar. Cuando entramos Edward volvió a mirar a Jasper.

-¿Sabe que soy su padre? – Pregunto - ¿Sabe quienes son ustedes?

-No, Bella siempre le dijo que su padre esta lejos así como la familia de él, que por eso nunca ha podido verla – le dije yo pues Bella me lo había dicho el otro día.

-¿Por qué le puso mi apellido y no los dos suyos? – pregunto mirando a Jasper.

-Que ella no quiera saber nada de ti, no significa que su hija no mereciera tener el apellido de su padre – dijo Jasper.

-La niña merece tener mi apellido pero no merece que yo este cerca… - dijo Edward.

-Mira Edward, todo lo que me preguntas a mi deberías preguntarle a Bella – le dijo Jasper.

-No quiero nada con ella… - dijo serio. Picaron a la puerta y Eleazar se asomo con unos papeles.

-Siento interrumpir, pero es importante Carlisle – dijo Eleazar entrando en mi despacho.

-Claro, pueden salir fuera y ahora hablamos… - le dije a mi familia y todos comenzaron a salir.

-Yo me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo Edward marcándose molesto.

-Yo también me voy – dijo Rose realmente molesta.

-Papá… yo quiero ir a ver a Alice y Bella… - dijo mi hijo y asentí y se marcho de inmediato.

-Mamá vamos que te llevo a casa y ya esperamos allí a papá – dijo Emmett y mi mujer asintió y todos salieron del despacho dejándome a solas con Eleazar.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte mirando a mi primo preocupado por su rostro.

-Tienes que ver esto – dijo entregándome unos papeles.

-¿Qué es? – pregunte cogiéndolo.

-Los resultados de la punción lumbar de Renesmee y los resultados de los nuevos análisis de ayer. Aquellos que le hice al ver que continuaba teniendo crisis – me dijo y asentí cogiéndolos.

Comencé a revisar los exámenes y vi que habíamos acertado con el tratamiento que le estábamos aplicando a mi nieta ya que estos servían contra la bacteria que estaba afectando a su pequeño cuerpo. Por lo demás, su organismo estaba funcionando a la perfección, aunque según me habían dicho las enfermeras ella estaba produciendo poca orina y eso no era para nada bueno.

- Nada de esto explica las fallas cardíacas que ha tenido- dijo acongojado

- No, pero cuando la revisé en la mañana noté que su corazón estaba muy acelerado, así que le mandé a practicar una radiografía de tórax y su corazón se veía bastante agrandado y, como las enfermeras me informaron de su bajo gasto urinario, comencé a pensar que a lo mejor podía tener una miocarditis por la misma meningitis- me comentó

- Puede ser, habría que realizarle una electrocardiograma y un ecocardiograma para descartarlo y de ser necesario una biopsia para asegurarnos que no sea otra cosa- le dije y el asintió

- Lo mismo estaba pensando. Además de unos cuantos exámenes para asegurarnos de que su audición no se vea afectada y otra tomografía- sugirió

- Esta bien, haz lo que creas necesario- le autoricé, pero el me miró de inmediato y entendí porque lo hacia- Hay que decirles a Bella y a Edward para que firmen las autorizaciones

El asintió y, después de que le dijera que yo me aseguraba de eso, se marchó para seguir con sus rondas. Llamé a mi hijo y a Alice para que le informara a Bella que necesitaba hablar con ella de Renesmee, por lo que los tuve casi de inmediato en el despacho.

- ¿Papá, que es lo que pasa?- preguntó mi hijo preocupado

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi hija?- preguntó Bella- Tu te puedes ir, Cullen. Ella esta bien bajo mi cuidado

- Ni pienses que me voy a ir, Bella. Ella es mi hija y no pienso dejarla sola ni un segundo de su vida desde ahora en adelante- dijo mi hijo

- Chicos, basta. Por ahora necesitamos centrarnos en la salud de la pequeña y esa para eso que los llamé- les informé y ellos dejaron de discutir- Renesmee ha mostrado síntomas de una posible miocarditis, una inflamación de los músculos del corazón- dije para que Bella entendiera- Y para descartarlo necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes como un electrocardiograma, un ecocardiograma, entre otros.

-Vale, ¿Que tengo que firmar? - pregunto Bella completamente seria. Le acerque los papeles para que los firmara y me quede viendo a mi hijo por unos momentos, estaba completamente serio y miraba con odio a Bella.

-Toma - dijo Bella dándome los papeles y los cogí.

-Gracias - dije con una sonrisa. En ese momento escuchamos todos el busca de mi hijo el cual lo abrió de inmediato y palideció cuando lo vio.

-No, otro no - dijo y salió del cuarto, el cual me indico que se trataba de Renesmee y Bella también se dio cuenta y salimos corriendo tras él.

Llegamos a donde estaba el área donde estaba mi nieta y nos acercamos corriendo justo al cuarto donde ella estaba, pero no nos dejaron pasar más allá. Mi hijo se colocó los implementos y entró en el lugar para ayudar a Eleazar, pero pude ver como este comenzaba a gritarle y mi hijo a reclamar. Una enfermera se colocó frente a mi hijo y comenzó a empujarlo hasta que estuvo casi fuera.

- No me pueden sacar, ella es mi pequeña- reclamaba mi hijo, por lo que me acerqué a cogerlo por detrás para ayudarle a la enfermera- Suéltame papá, tengo que estar con mi pequeña

-Lo veo justo, si a mi no me dejan entrar tu tampoco lo haces - dijo Bella.

-La diferencia es que yo soy medico, tu no - le dijo molesto.

-Edward, ya basta, no es el momento, venid, vamos a sentarnos - dije empujando a mi hijo prácticamente hasta los taburetes y guiando a Bella hasta allí sin tocarla, pues cuando lo intente se alejó de inmediato como tu tuviera electricidad -Deben tranquilizarse los dos, alterados no hacen nada - les dije a ambos. En ese momento vi a mi hija aparecer por lo lejos y supe que no pasaría nada bueno. Edward también la vio y se acercó a ella rápidamente lo que hizo que Bella se percatara de la presencia. Edward se acercó a Bella y le paso una carta.

-Es la carta que te informa que voy a luchar por la custodia de mi hija - le dijo.

- Tienes que estar bromeando… No me puedes quitar a mi hija- dijo Bella preocupada

- No es ninguna broma y te recuerdo que esa niña también es mía- le dijo mi hija

La discusión entre Edward y Bella continuó por un buen tiempo y yo ya no sabía que hacer para evitar que siguieran gritando en el hospital. Incluso Jasper y Alice, que habían llegado para ver si podían pasar a ver a Renesmee, se preocuparon e intentaron ayudarme a calmarlos, pero no lo lográbamos.

Lo único que consiguió que ambos dejaran de gritarse fue la salida de Eleazar desde el cuarto de mi nieta y su aproximación hacia nosotros. Nos explicó lo que había pasado con la pequeña y nos dijo que los medicamentos para combatir a la bacteria estaban comenzando a surtir efecto, pero que aun estaba con mucha temperatura y comenzarían a darle algo un poco más fuerte para apalearla, además de comenzar a suministrarle otros medicamentos para estabilizar su actividad cardíaca que se había visto alterada por la miocarditis.

- Algo si les voy a pedir- comentó Eleazar- Si van a estar en el hospital gritando mejor se van. Lo que menos necesita su hija ahora, por muchas diferencias que tengan, es que ustedes estén discutiendo cada cinco minutos. Así que se empiezan a comportar como se debe en un hospital o me veré en la obligación de pedirles que se vayan y creo que Carlisle estará de acuerdo con mi decisión.

- Más que de acuerdo, Eleazar- dije y todos me miraron anonadados- Después de abuelo de la pequeña y padre tuyo, Edward, soy el director de la clínica y los pacientes que se encuentran en este lugar necesitan poder descansar para poder recuperarse y con todos los gritos y discusiones que ustedes dos tienen constantemente dudo mucho que puedan hacerlo. Si no se comienzan a comportar me veré en la obligación de pedirle a seguridad que los saque de aquí y a ti Edward, tendré que mandarte a hacer la práctica a otra área hasta que todo esto pase, quedándote prohibido ingresar a este lugar.

- Pero no puedes hacer eso- dijo Edward

- Claro que puedo, por algo soy el director de este lugar. Así que ya están advertidos, si quieren discutir háganlo fuera de aquí, pero en mi clínica no quiero más peleas ni gritos- les informé y ambos asintieron

- Muy bien, me llevaré a la pequeña para hacerle los exámenes correspondientes- dijo Eleazar y se fue a donde mi nieta

Edward y Bella se lanzaron una mirada, para luego seguir a Eleazar a donde la pequeña para que no se asustara cuando viera a tantas personas y máquinas, dejándonos solo a mis dos rubios hijos, a Alice y a mi en la sala de espera.

- No puedo creer que Bella nos haya ocultado a la pequeña por tanto tiempo... Eso es inhumano- dijo mi hija

- Deja de juzgar a mi hermana, Rose. Ella lo hizo por algún motivo- le pidió Alice molesta

- Sabes que lo que hizo tu hermana no tiene justificación, Alice. Todos teníamos derecho a conocer a la pequeña- reclamó Rose

- Pues creo que algunos derechos los perdieron hace un tiempo cuando tu hermano dejó a mi hermana- defendió Alice

- ¿Mi hermano dejó a tu hermana? Hasta donde yo se eso fue todo lo contrario- le recordó la rubia

-Chicas ya basta, lo que le dije a Edward y Bella también va para ustedes, esto es un hospital y la gente necesita tranquilidad, no gritos constantemente - dije completamente serio.

-Sí, estos años sin que Bella estuviera en nuestras conversaciones hemos sido muy felices todos... -dijo Jasper.

-El problema es que Isabella ha vuelto, ha mentido a Edward, nuestro hermano, no lo olvides y lo peor ha ocultado una hija y no voy a parar hasta que la custodia la tenga mi hermano, porque otra cosa no, pero en un juicio siempre consigo lo que quiero - dijo Rosalie.

-Lo que consigas en un juicio tal vez lo pierdas fuera - dijo Alice dolida.

Después de eso las chicas prefirieron no seguir hablando o terminarían peleando aun más. Cada una se fue a un lado y Jasper y yo nos quedamos en el centro sin saber a quien apoyar. Mi hijo suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos sin ir a donde ninguna de las dos, solo tomó su teléfono y se puso a revisar unas cosas en él. Yo por mi parte fui a ver que ocurría con mi nieta.

Al asomarme por el vidrio pude ver a Bella jugando con la pequeña mientras Eleazar arreglaba todo para mover a Renesmee de la habitación con todas las medidas necesarias para no contagiar a más personas. Edward se mantenía al margen y miraba a la pequeña con adoración.

Eleazar se acercó a la camilla y le indicó a Bella que ya estaba todo listo para llevar a la pequeña. Le colocaron una mascarilla a Renesmee y comenzaron a movilizar todo para llevársela, pero la pequeña comenzó a llorar y lo hacía bastante fuerte para tener pulmones tan pequeños.

- Ey pequeña, tranquila- le dije acercándome a ella- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta princesita?

- No quedo que me piche- sollozó ella

- No te preocupes, dulzura, que nadie te va a pinchar si yo no lo permito ¿Vale?- le indiqué y ella me miró son entender nada- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Carlisle

- Shi me acuedo, pedo tu no me pedes pometer que no me va a pichar- dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Si puedo, por algo soy el jefe de ese señor que te atiende- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres que te acompañe para asegurarme de que cumpla mis órdenes?- le pregunte y ella asintió

Tanto Edward como Bella me quedaron mirando cuando me fui con la pequeña que le hicieran los exámenes correspondientes. Primero le hicieron el electrocardiograma y le gustó mucho que le pusieran chupones por todos lados, decía que le gustaba como sonaban.

Después le practicaron el ecocardiograma y se estremeció cuando el gel frío tocó su piel, pero le encantó mirar como latía su corazón en la pantalla, pero a mi no me gustaron mucho los resultados.

Su corazón de verdad se veía bastante agrandado y las sospechas que teníamos Eleazar y yo con respecto a una miocarditis quedaban más que confirmadas.

Luego de esos dos exámenes la llevamos a hacerle la audiometría para asegurarnos de que no tendría problemas en cuanto a su audición. Gracias al cielo, estos si estaban mejor, tenía una pequeña sordera, pero nada grave ni por lo que preocuparse.

La volvieron a llevar al cuarto y pude ver que tanto Rosalie, como Alice y Jasper continuaban fuera esperando. Rose estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de las sillas y Alice en la otra, mientras que Jasper permanecía en medio con su móvil, si no fuera porque se trataba de una situación seria me hubiera reído. Entramos en el cuarto y allí estaba Edward y Bella, cada uno en una punta del cuarto. Cuando entramos ambos se acercaron rápidamente lanzándose miradas de odio.

-¿Como esta? - pregunto mi hijo mirándome a mi y después a Eleazar.

-Confirmamos tiene miocarditis, le aplicaremos los medicamentos adecuados lo antes posible - dijo mi primo. La enfermera le saco la mascarilla de papel que le habíamos puesto a Nessie y le coloco el oxigeno.

-¿Como se porto mi pequeña? - pregunto Bella con una sonrisa.

-Se porto muy bien y dice que le gusta mucho escucharse el corazón - dije con una sonrisa.

-Mami... - susurro la voz débil de la pequeña haciendo que todos la miráramos - Teno pipí - dijo bajando la mirada - Quero ir al baño - susurro de nuevo.

- Yo la acompaño- dijo la enfermera que había entrado con nosotros en el cuarto. Destapó a mi nieta y le ayudó a ir al baño, pero ella se agitó y comenzó a toser fuertemente.

- No se preocupe, enfermera. Creo que no podrá ir al baño- dijo Eleazar mientras la enfermera volvía a colocar a la pequeña en la camilla y fue a buscar un orinal para que hiciera en él.

Bella tomó a la pequeña y le ayudó a que hiciera en este aparato y luego, cuando terminó, la volvimos a recostar para colocarle la mascarilla de oxígeno.

De la nada entró una nueva chica que estaba trabajando en el hospital para venir a buscar a Eleazar ya que lo necesitaban en urgencias, pero ella venía sin mascarilla, lo que realmente nos preocupó ya que no se podía entrar en este lugar sin los implementos necesarios para poder evitar un contagio del personas y los pacientes que había en el hospital.

- Lo... lo siento, no miré el cartel de afuera. Es que venía muy apresurada- se disculpó la chica

- Salga, por favor- le pedí y ella para rematar más la situación, comenzó a estornudar por los químicos que habían en el lugar, lo que hizo que se llevara un regaño más ya que no queríamos que la pequeña se complicara más aun contagiándose con algún otro virus o bacteria del exterior.

Bella se quedó al lado de la pequeña y le contaba unas cuantas cosas para tratar de distraerla de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ella se veía muy a gusto con que su madre estuviera a su lado. Edward aun permanecía sin decir nada y ni se acercaba a la pequeña, lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Tu edes doto, ceto?- le preguntó la pequeña a mi hijo

- Si peque ¿Por?- inquirió mi hijo, curioso

- ¿Toce po que no ve a otos ninos?- le preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza, dándole un toque de ternura a su gesto

- Porque me encargaron cuidar de ti, princesita- dijo mi hijo, aunque sabía que no era así.

**Hola! Siento mucho el retraso chicas, pero ya tengo aquí el capitulo, espero que os guste y un pequeño comentario me alegraria mucho! **


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO. 5 **

Edward tenía que seguir con sus prácticas, pero parecía que por hoy no lo haría y tampoco lo obligaría ya que se notaba que quería estar con la pequeña.

-¿Tenes hijos? - pregunto Renesmee mirando atentamente a mi hijo. Bella se tensó en ese momento y pude ver la mirada en Edward completamente seria.

-Sí, tengo una hija - le dijo con una sonrisa - Es igual de preciosa que tú - le dijo acariciando su mejilla. En ese momento pude ver a Alice y Jasper entrar en el cuarto y Bella les sonrió a ambos cuando se acercaron a saludar a la pequeña.

-Hola princesa - le dijo Alice acariciando su cabello todo aplastado en un moño despeinado.

-¿Cómoestás? - pregunto Jasper.

-Teno un poco hambe - dijo mirando a su madre. Quien me miro a mi preguntándome con la mirada.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ahora no puedes comer nada, porque te tienen que hacer una prueba más - le dije.

-No quedo que me piquen - dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquila pequeña que tú vas a estar dormida y no te vas a enterar de nada - le dije tranquilamente. Me gire un por un momento para ver que en el cristal se encontraba Rosalie mirando seriamente.

También pude observar a Aro acercándose al lugar y luego hablar con una enfermera, quien le indicó el cuarto de mi nieta y decidí salir antes de que entrara en el lugar y comenzara a alterar a todos los presentes. Me quité los implementos y me acerque raudamente a él para detenerlo, preguntándole que era lo que ocurría que venía a este lugar que no pertenecía a su área.

- Aro, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunté

- Carlisle, que bueno que te encuentro ¿Tu hijo?- inquirió un poco molesto

- Esta con una paciente ¿Por?- volví a preguntar

- Tu hijo ha pasado toda la mañana en ese cuarto y no está haciendo sus rondas de práctica, debería estar atendiendo a más pacientes aparte de esa pequeña- dijo Aro enojado- Me voy a ver en la obligación de cambiarlo de área.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó mi hijo acercándose al lugar donde estábamos conversando- Rosalie me avisó que Aro estaba aquí- me susurró para que solo yo escuchara

- Creo Cullen que voy a tener que mandarte a otra área si es que no comienzas a hacer tus rondas. No puedo permitirte que pases todo el día centrado en una sola paciente- dijo Aro

- Pero si el doctor Denali fue quien me dejó a cargo de este caso y el me supervisa- le informó mi hijo- Lo que sucede es que esta pequeña necesita constante supervisión porque tiene miocarditis y ha presentado varias crisis desde que llegó... No podemos dejarla sola o podría no contarla para la próxima.

- Para eso están las enfermeras- dijo Aro

- Aro, amigo mío, creo que la decisión de Eleazar fue la más correcta. Es verdad que las enfermeras están para cuidar de la pequeña, pero ellas también tienen que seguir atendiendo a otros niños y casos como el de la pequeña no se dan todos los días, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que Edward aprenda de esta situación- dije tratando de apoyar a mi hijo

- Puede ser, puede ser, pero también tiene que aprender de otras cosas, procedimientos, enfermedades...- dijo mi amigo pensativo

- Vale, pero apenas está comenzando y esta pequeña va a estar mejor en unos días y ya después Edward va a poder seguir con sus rondas. Por ahora no desautoricemos a Eleazar- le dije y el asintió, aunque no sin antes decirle a Edward que en cuanto la pequeña estuviera mejor él tendría que volver a sus rondas

Mi hijo me agradeció que le ayudara y se fue a ver nuevamente a la pequeña a la vez que Rose, Alice y Jasper se acercaban. Las chicas ya no discutían, pero se notaba que estaban molestas. Me indicaron que se iban a ir a comer y que más tarde tenían cosas que hacer, por lo que no volverían hasta mañana por la tarde ya que en la mañana trabajaban. Los despedí y se fueron.

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo, cuando ya estaban entregando la comida de los pacientes, llegó Eleazar para llevar a la pequeña para hacerle la biopsia. Tanto Bella como Edward se despidieron de ella mientras la pequeña lloraba porque no quería que la pincharan, por lo que decidí acompañarla para que estuviese tranquila.

**Bella POV**

Se me partía el alma al escuchar a mi pequeña llorar y pedir que no dejara que le hicieran daño, pero sabía que todo lo que estaban haciendo los médicos era para poder sanarla y que volviera a ser la niña tan alegre y hermosa de siempre.

En cuanto se llevaron a mi pequeña, Edward se fue a seguir trabajando y una enfermera me indicó que fuera al casino a comer algo ya que de seguro tardarían su buen tanto en el procedimiento que le realizarían a mi pequeña, así que salí rumbo a ese lugar.

- ¡Bella!- escuché que me llamaron a lo lejos y me volteé para ver de quien se trataba y me encontré a mi padre que venía hacia mí- Hija, que bueno que te encuentro acá ¿Y Renesmee?

- Le están haciendo una biopsia- le expliqué y él se preocupó- Es que le encontraron un problema cardiaco derivado de la meningitis y le están haciendo ese estudio para asegurarse que no es algo más que eso

- Ya veo, pero bueno ella va a estar bien... Después de todo es mi nieta- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, la cual imité- ¿A dónde ibas?

- A comer algo al casino ¿Me acompañas?- le pregunté y el asintió

Estuvimos hablando tranquilamente hasta pasado un rato que nos levantamos y me acompaño hasta los asientos que habían en la puerta del cuarto de mi hija. Pude ver a Edward paseando por allí haciendo sus rondas. Al poco rato pude ver a Carlisle aparecer y me levante de inmediato para ir, Edward en cuanto vio a su padre se acercó de seguida.

-¿Cómoha ido? - pregunte preocupada.

-Tranquilos, todavía no han acabado, salí porque tengo unos asuntos que resolver - dijo relajadamente.

-Hola Carlisle - dijo mi padre educadamente.

-Hola Charlie, me alegra verte - le respondió educadamente

Estuvimos conversando un poco con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo con mi pequeña en la sala donde estaban realizando el procedimiento y nos comentó como estaba yendo todo, después de eso se fue a su despacho para revisar los documentos que le había traído Rosalie en la mañana.

Estuvimos esperando a que trajeran de regreso a mi pequeña y, cuando vi que se acercaba la camilla, me acerqué para darle un gran beso en la frente. Ella venía profundamente dormida y traía la mascarilla puesta sobre su rostro.

La ingresaron nuevamente en el cuarto y luego Eleazar salió a hablar con nosotros, indicándonos que todo había salido a la perfección y que solo había que esperar a los resultados que estarían en unos dos días más, pero mientras le darían tratamiento para controlar su ritmo cardiaco y para que pueda eliminar los líquidos que estaba reteniendo en su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo podré pasar a verla?- le pregunté

- Por hoy es mejor que se vayan a casa. La pequeña va a estar dormida por un buen rato- nos respondió y aunque insistí no me permitió quedarme, solo pude pasar a darle un beso en la frente.

Edward también hizo lo mismo y después se fue a su casa a descansar después de un largo día de emociones, aunque no nos despedimos entre nosotros y cada uno se fue para donde le correspondía.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos pusimos a ver un película con mi padre, bueno unas cuantas películas, y después fuimos a preparar la cena para cuando llegara mi hermana, quien lo hizo cerca de las siete de la tarde.

Invitamos a Jasper a que cenara con nosotros, pero quería ir a su casa para saber cómo estaban las cosas por allá, así que se despidió de todos y se fue a la mansión. Fuimos hasta el comedor y nos dispusimos a cenar tranquilamente hasta que el timbre de la casa nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación.

Todos nos miramos sin entender nada ya que no planeábamos tener visitas ese día. Me levanté de mi puesto seguida por mi hermana y por mi padre para poder ir a abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hice no pude creer lo que tenía frente a mí.

- ¿Mamá?...

**Esme POV**

Desde que habíamos salido Emmett y yo del hospital, ambos estábamos en silencio por la noticia que se había enterado. Emmett se quedó en la mansión y se fue al despacho de su padre a para trabajar en unos papeles, y yo me quede cocinando para relajar mis nervios. Así pase toda el día cocinando una y otra cosa. Emmett bajo a la hora de la comida y comimos juntos en completo silencio. Después volvió a subirse para el despacho y así continuamos solo que esta vez estuve leyendo hasta que llego Rosalie, más tarde Jasper y a los pocos minutos Carlisle.

-Hola cariño – le dije a mi marido dándole un fuerte beso en cuanto entro por la puerta.  
-Hola amor, ¿Cómo están las cosas? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.  
-Emmett lleva encerrado en tu despacho desde esta mañana mirando unos papeles, Rosalie en cuanto llego se fue con él sin decir nada prácticamente y hace unos minutos llego Jasper y me dijo que se iba a duchar para relajarse – le explique - ¿Cómo está la pequeña?, ¿Y Edward? – le pregunte completamente seria.  
-A la pequeña le realizaron pruebas nuevas y encontraron el motivo de sus crisis tiene Miocarditis, que es una enfermedad derivada de la meningitis, le podrán el tratamiento oportuno y veremos cómo evoluciona – me dijo abrazándome para que me calmara.  
-¿Y porque continua aislada si eso serian 24 o 48 horas? – le pregunte sin comprender el hecho.  
-Estuvimos considerándolo, pero la pequeña está demasiado débil como para contraer otra enfermedad por mínima que sea – me dijo serio – Por ese motivo después de hablarlo con Eleazar decidimos dejarla hasta que recupere un poco las fuerzas o no este tan débil – dijo y asentí.  
-Buenas noches papá - dijo Jasper bajando por las escaleras.  
-Hola hijo – le dijo mi marido tranquilamente - ¿Cómo está todo por casa de los Swan? – pregunto mi marido tranquilamente.  
-Lo mejor que puede ir… Bella esta algo inquieta por todo lo que paso hoy y Charlie ya supo de la carta de Rose y le conseguirá un abogado a Bella… - nos dijo y en ese momento comenzó a bajar Rose.  
-Dudo que pueda conmigo – dijo seria acercándose a su hermano – Ningún juez dejaría a un niño con una persona que se ha intentado matar – dijo Rosalie.  
-Rosalie, serias muy ruin si utilizaras eso en contra de Bella – dijo Jasper – No conoces sus motivos, por qué decidió hacer algo así… no utilices eso en su contra – le dijo Jasper completamente serio.  
-Lo siento, pero voy a ir a por todas y tengo que utilizar dicha cosa, lo hare, no lo dudes – dijo seria.  
-Jasper – hablo Emmett por primera vez - ¿Por qué lo hizo? – pregunto con el semblante serio, no recordaba a verle visto así nunca.  
-No me incumbe a mí decirte… - dijo Jasper.  
-Podrías hacerlo tú, apuesto lo que quieras a que a ti no te lo dijo Bella – dijo Emmett y acertó en el clavo.  
-¿Por qué no nos dijo? – pregunte angustiada.  
-¿Bromeas mamá? En esta casa estaba prohibido hablar de Bella, estuviera o no Edward delante. Solo nombrarla todos os echabais encima, por eso quedo la cosa ahí… Yo sabía de Bella por Alice, a excepción de la pequeña, pero ustedes no se enteraban porque no se le podía nombrar, así no había peleas.

La verdad es que todo lo que había dicho mi hijo era verdad. Cada vez que en esta casa se intentaba hablar de Bella se armaba la grande, es por ese motivo que ni Carlisle ni yo sabíamos por qué se había ido ni por qué mi hijo le guardaba tanto rencor siendo que ellos se habían amado por completo.

Todos quedamos pensativos ante las palabras de mi hijo y no sabíamos que decir, hasta que Emmett exigió que Jasper nos contara que era lo que había pasado con Bella y que había provocado que ella intentara quitarse la vida.

- Yo solo sé que Bella, después de irse de aquí, estaba demasiado deprimida y cayó en una gran depresión de la cual le costó mucho salir y que la llevó a tomar la decisión de suicidarse, pero después de que la atendieron cuando intentó matarse se enteró que estaba embarazada, aunque yo solo lo supongo ya que Alice me dijo que algo había cambiado y que esto le había ayudado a salir de su depresión, así que creo que ese algo tiene que ser Renesmee- dijo mi hijo- Es por eso que te pido que no utilices ese motivo para separar a Bella de Renesmee, ya que ella sufrirá y por lo que vi hoy la pequeña también lo hará. No las separes, no cometas ese error.

- Pero Edward es nuestro hermano y él estuvo impedido de ver a su pequeña por muchos años- dijo mi hija a su hermano

- Edward podrá ser mucho nuestro hermano, pero la pequeña necesita a su madre y mucho más ahora con todo esto. No las hagas pasar por algo tan rudo, Rosalie- le rogó Jasper

- Vaya, es genial darse cuenta de que parte estas, hermanito- dijo Edward desde el umbral de la puerta llamando la atención de todos ¿Cuándo había llegado?

- Hijo, ya llegaste- dije acercándome a él pero él me detuvo con una mano

- Si, ya llegué... Anda Jasper, dime ¿Vas a apoyar a tu hermano o a la que le destrozó la vida?- le preguntó seriamente

- Voy a apoyar a quien crea que sea mejor para la salud mental de la pequeña, Edward- le contestó Jasper

- Perfecto, entonces creo que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada más que hablar- dijo Edward y se volteó para subir las escaleras.

-Edward, hijo - le llame para que no se fuera y me miro realmente molesto - No te vayas molesto - le pedí.

-Edward te has planteado el hecho de que la niña no sabe ni siquiera que eres su padre - le dijo Jasper.

-Yo se lo diré - dijo seguro.

-Tú sabes el cambio que puede ser eso... - le dijo su hermano.

-Me da igual, tiene derecho a saber que soy su padre, igual que yo tenía derecho a saber que era su padre.

-Edward, tu hermano tiene razón, puedes confundir mucho a la pequeña - le dije.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Con quién estáis? - pregunto mirándonos a mi marido y a mi

- Hijo, tu sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en todo, pero trata de tomar en cuenta nuestros consejos, por favor... Hazlo por esa pequeña- le pidió mi marido

- Todo esto lo hago por ella, papá- dijo mi hijo

- Déjame decirte que no lo parece- comentó Jasper haciendo que Edward comenzara a subir las escaleras

Todos los presentes en la sala suspiramos y más tarde mis dos hijos mayores se despidieron para irse a su casa a descansar. A pesar que los invité a cenar no se quisieron quedar y alegaron que irían a cenar a algún restaurant.

Jasper se quedó hablando con su padre mientras yo terminaba de preparar las últimas cosas para cenar y más tarde bajó Edward, quien me comenzó a ayudar a preparar todo. Los llamé a cenar y llegaron en poco rato para hacerlo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, cada uno se fue a su cuarto para dormir ya que al día siguiente teníamos que volver todos a trabajar. Las vacaciones que me había tomado se acabaron, al igual que las de Carlisle, por lo que mañana teníamos que volver a nuestras rutinas y los chicos tenían que ir a trabajar.

Me despedí de mis hijos y me fui a recostar con mi amado esposo para dormir más feliz que nunca. Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, tenía a una nieta para consentir y mimar.

**Jasper POV**

Me fui a dormir sintiéndome mal por el hecho de que mi hermano se molestara conmigo. Me quede en la cama mirando el techo pensando en lo que sería la vida de mi familia ahora que todos sabíamos lo de Renesmee. En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y mire la pantalla de inmediato y al ver a Alice me preocupe.

-¿Cariño? - pregunte al cogerlo.

-Jasper - la escuche no solo angustiada sí que pude darme cuenta de que estaba llorando. -Alice, cariño, ¿qué pasa? - le pregunte preocupada.

-Llamaron del hospital, a Renesmee le dio una crisis y está mal, muy mal, Bella esta histérica, vino mi madre de Phoenix y no se... Te necesito aquí - dijo llorando.

-Vale tranquila, me visto y voy para el hospital - le dije.

-No, estamos en casa... - susurro. Y puede escuchar a Bella llorar al otro lado.

-¿No van al hospital? - pregunte confundido.

-El medico nos dijo que nos quedáramos en casa que el llamaría que allí lo único que haríamos seria estorbar - me dijo - Pero Bella está fatal - dijo angustiada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces levantado?- preguntó mi padre mirándome adormilado- Jasper, son las doce de la noche y mañana tenemos que trabajar

- Lo sé, lo sé, perdón por despertarte- me disculpé e iba a bajar las escaleras

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó nuevamente

- A casa de los Swan. Llamaron recién a Bella para decirle que Renesmee había tenido una crisis y que estaba mal... Ahora Bella esta con un ataque de nervios- le comenté colocándome la bufanda que llevaba en mis manos y ahora si bajando

- ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que dijiste de mi hija?- preguntó mi hermano detrás mío

- Que le dio una crisis, eso fue lo que dije. Llamaron a Bella para decirle pero no le dejaron ir porque solo estorbaría- le contesté- Ahora, si me permiten, me voy a verla. Estaba desecha

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de la mansión para ir a la casa de los Swan, aunque de pasada pasé a la farmacia para comprar algún calmante para Bella ya que de seguro estaba con un ataque de ansiedad y no podíamos dejar que estuviera así por mucho tiempo, no era sano para nadie.

En cuanto llegué a la casa pude escuchar los gritos de Bella pidiéndole a su padre que la llevara al hospital para estar con su hija y como Charlie le explicaba que no podían ir en estos momentos, que solo molestarían como le había dicho el médico a través del teléfono.

Me acerqué a la puerta y golpeé un par de veces para que me abrieran, lo que conseguí después de unos cuantos intentos. Alice estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y se tiró a mis brazos en cuanto me vio frente a la puerta.

- Tranquila mi pequeña duende, ya estoy acá- le dije besándole la frente y entrando con ella aún abrazada a mí.

-Bella, trata de calmarte cariño, por favor – escuche una voz de mujer que no conocía y me extraño.  
-Mi madre vino de Phoenix – me informo Alice entre dos sollozos cuando llegamos al salón. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá llorando y quería levantarse pero ambos padres la retenían para que se quedara en el lugar.  
-Bella, y escuchaste al doctor, si vamos lo único que vamos hacer va a ser estorbar a los médicos, esperemos a que llamen y nos digan cómoestá la pequeña – le dijo Charlie.  
-Papá, necesito ir a ver como esta mi hija, ¿No me entendéis? – pregunto desesperada.  
-Bella, escucha, trata de calmarte – le dije acercándome – Colocándote así no hacemos nada bueno, ni para ti ni para nadie – le dije haciendo que me mirara – Alice ves a por un vaso de agua, por favor – le pedí a mi novia.  
-Jasper, llévame tu por favor – me pidió llorando.  
-No Bella, vamos hacer caso al médico, vamos a esperar a que llame y nos diga – le dije para calmarle – Mira compre esto, seguro que te ayuda a calmarte, tomate una – le dije cuando vi a Alice llegar con el vaso de agua. Saque la pastilla y se la pase con el vaso – Ya verás que te sientes mejor – le dije.

Ella era psicóloga como yo, sabía que conocía el medicamento, por lo que no me preocupe en explicarle que era lo que le estaba pasando. Ella se lo tomo y volvió a darle el vaso a su hermana. Su respiración se calmó y se dejó abrazar por su madre, dejando que esta la consolara. Pese a todo continuo llorando, pero en silencio, yo abrace a Alice y nos quedamos allí esperando a que llamaran de nuevo.

Estuvimos esperando un buen rato y cada minuto que pasaba solo hacía que nos preocupáramos aún más por la salud y el estado de mi nueva sobrinita. Bella lloraba silenciosamente y la tensión y preocupación en el ambiente se podía palpar con facilidad.

Alice me presentó a su madre, que resultó ser una mujer bastante amable, sencilla y simpática, aunque me hubiese gustado conocerla en otra situación un poco más alegre.

Casi una hora más tarde recibimos la llamada del médico, quien nos informó que mi sobrina estaba mucho mejor y que habían logrado estabilizar a Renesmee, aunque la seguirían manteniendo en la UCI por un tiempo más para que no se fuera a contagiar de algo más.

- Ves Bella, Renesmee ya está mejor- le dijo su padre abrazándola

- Pero yo necesito verla... Tengo que verla- exigió

- Hija, hagamos algo. Mañana bien temprano yo misma te llevo, pero ahora vamos a descansar y dejemos que los demás pacientes también lo haga ¿Vale?- le dije Reneé y Bella, a pesar que no parecía muy convencida, aceptó

Cuando todos se fueron para las sus cuartos, al parecer Reneé dormía con Bella en la cama ya que era quien más grande tenía la cama aparte de Charlie. Me quede con Alice en la sala y cuando todos desaparecieron vino corriendo abrazarme.  
-La tenías que haber visto, estaba muy mal – dijo angustiada.  
-Es normal cariño, pero ahora cuando Renesmee se ponga bien, todo comenzara a mejorar, estoy seguro – le dije con una sonrisa.  
-¿Te quedas a dormir? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.  
-No, me voy a ir a casa mejor, necesito descansar, mañana tengo que ir al trabajo – le dije apenado por rechazar su propuesta.  
-¿No te llamaron todavía del hospital? – pregunto confundida.  
-No todavía no, ¿Llamaron a Bella? – le pregunte confundido.  
-No, tampoco… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Bueno, a ver si nos llaman alguno de los dos, me voy que ya es tarde – le dije dándole un tierno beso – Te amo – le dije con una sonrisa.  
-No más de lo que yo lo hago – me dijo y salí de la casa con una sonrisa. Comencé a conducir hasta mi casa y cuando llegue pude ver que las luces estaban encendidas.

Entre en casa y pude encontrarme a mi madre y mi padre sentados en el sofá con Edward que pude ver que se tomaba una tila.  
-¿Qué hacen despiertos? – pregunte extrañado.  
-Después de decirnos lo de la niña no pudimos dormirnos y llamamos a Eleazar, bueno… a su secretaria, nos dijo que cuando acabara con su trabajo nos llamaría y nos acaba de llamar… - dijo mi padre y asentí.  
-¿Cómo esta Bella? – me pregunto mi padre.  
-Conseguimos que se fuera a dormir y mañana irán a verla – le dije.  
-Yo voy hora – dijo mi hermano levantándose.  
-No, ya lo hemos hablado, tu esperaras a mañana como todos – le dijo mi padre.  
Mi hermano siguió reclamando por un tiempo más, pero al final desistió al ver que no le ganaría a mi padre y se fue a su cuarto, enfurruñado igual que un niño pequeño. Todos suspiramos y nos fuimos a descansar a nuestros cuartos.

Miré la hora del reloj de mi mesita de noche y ya era casi las dos de la madrugada, aunque no me pude dormir hasta cerca de las tres ya que la imagen de Bella llorando tan desesperada no dejaba de llegar a mi mente y me hacía preguntarme si de verdad mi hermano estaba tomando la mejor decisión al intentar quedarse con la pequeña.

Mi hermano siguió reclamando por un tiempo más, pero al final desistió al ver que no le ganaría a mi padre y se fue a su cuarto, enfurruñado igual que un niño pequeño. Todos suspiramos y nos fuimos a descansar a nuestros cuartos.

Miré la hora del reloj de mi mesita de noche y ya era casi las dos de la madrugada, aunque no me pude dormir hasta cerca de las tres ya que la imagen de Bella llorando tan desesperada no dejaba de llegar a mi mente y me hacía preguntarme si de verdad mi hermano estaba tomando la mejor decisión al intentar quedarse con la pequeña.

Daba una y mil vueltas en mi cama y no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta que por fin lo logré, pero solo para volver a despertarme a las pocas horas después cuando el maldito despertador sonó para anunciarme la llegada de un nuevo día de trabajo.

Me levanté perezosamente de mi cama y me fui a duchar para ver si el agua lograba despejar un poco mi mente y me despertaba de una vez por todas o de lo contrario me quedaría dormido en mi consulta. Luego me vestí con un pantalón de tela color negro, una camisa azul oscura, casi negra, mis zapatos formales y un abrigo del mismo tono del pantalón, para después bajar a desayunar con los demás.

Mis padres ya estaban en el comedor, cada uno listo para irse a sus trabajos. Me senté a su lado después de saludarlos y preguntar por mi hermano, quien ya se había ido para ver cómo estaba la pequeña Renesmee después de su crisis de la noche anterior.

- Me lo imaginaba- dije sirviéndome un café bien cargado

- A penas sonó el despertador salió casi corriendo de la casa... Se demoró mucho menos de lo normal en estar listo y eso es casi imposible con tu hermano- dijo mi padre divertido

- Tampoco es para menos, mi vida. Después de todo es su hija- dijo mi madre bebiendo un poco de jugo

- Bueno, yo ya me voy- les dije terminando de beber rápidamente mi café, casi quemándome con este- Ya voy tarde

- Pero hijo, no desayunaste- me regañó mi madre

- Lo siento, ya me compraré algo por el camino- le dije dándole un beso- Nos vemos en la tarde... Adiós

Salí del comedor para ir al garaje a sacar mi precioso auto y dirigirme a trabajar. Durante todo el camino seguí pensando en lo mucho que cambiarían nuestras vidas con esta pequeña llenándola después de tanto tiempo viviendo bajo la sombra de la depresión de mi hermano. Aunque tendríamos que seguir esperando a que la pequeña se enterara de todo y eso tenía que ser de forma paulatina o podría no querer saber nada de nosotros nunca más. Además apenas nos conocías y de pasada, jamás habíamos hablado con ella.

Llegué a la oficina después de unos cuantos minutos manejando y le pregunté a mi secretaria por los pacientes que tendría hoy para comenzar a familiarizarme con los casos y así hacer mejor mi trabajo.

Estuve atendiendo a mis pacientes hasta que me llamo mi secretaria.

-Señor Jasper, tiene una visita - me dijo.

-Dígale que pase - le dije y la puerta del despacho se abrió por donde entro Rosalie. Me levante para saludarla y nos sentamos más juntos.

-¿A qué vienes? - le pregunte confundida.

-Quiero hablar de la niña, de Bella y de Edward - me dijo.

-Pues creo que no tengo mucho que decir más de lo de ayer - le dije completamente serio

- Yo no creo que sea así... No puede ser que Alice solo te haya contado lo que nos dijiste ayer- dijo mi hermana mirándome seria- Anda, dime ¿Que más te contó?

- Nada más, Rose. Lo único que me ha contado es lo que les dije ayer... Y si no me crees eso ya es problema tuyo y yo no le puedo hacer nada- le comenté- hora, si solo viniste a eso, te voy a pedir que te retires, tengo muchos pacientes que atender.

- De hecho no, no vine solo a eso- siguió ella- Vine a decirte que yo voy a hacer lo que sea necesario y que estime conveniente para ayudar a nuestro hermano a quedarse con la pequeña. Él ya estuvo mucho tiempo sin poder disfrutar de su pequeña y tiene derecho a estar con ella- dijo mi hermana.

- ¿Y por qué tan empeñada en eso? ¿Y si Renesmee no quiere conocer a Edward?- le comenté pues había estado pensando en esa opción

- Eso no va a pasar nunca, ella si va a querer- dijo mi hermana

- ¿Acaso tu quisiste conocer a nuestro verdadero padre? ¿Tu quisiste aceptarlo después de enterarte por qué nos abandonó al igual que su señora?- le pregunté al recordar cómo se había puesto mi hermana cuando nuestros verdaderos padres quisieron intentar recuperarnos

- Pues no, pero lo nuestro era diferente. Ellos nos abandonaron, pero Edward nunca supo de la pequeña- defendió mi hermana

- Para mí es casi igual. Tu nunca viste a nuestro padre como lo que era y Renesmee tampoco tiene por qué hacer lo mismo con Edward- le dije

- Pues piensa lo que quieras, pero solo te recomiendo que elijas bien a quien vas a apoyar o podrías terminar mal, hermanito- me aconsejó

- Yo sé lo que hago, Rose. Gracias- le dije

En ese momento mi secretaria volvió a llamar por el intercomunicador y me dijo que Alice estaba en este lugar. Le indiqué que la hiciera pasar y así lo hizo. Ella se extrañó al ver a mi hermana en mi despacho, pero no le presto mayor atención.

- Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté acercándome para darle un tierno beso

- Como ya es la hora de la comida te vine a buscar para que fuéramos a almorzar juntos, pero si estas ocupado no hay problema- dijo saliendo del lugar

- No te preocupes, Alice. Jasper y yo ya terminamos de hablar- dijo mi hermana cogiendo sus documentos y su maletín- Que disfruten la comida… Ten en cuenta lo que te dije hermano - me dijo para después marcharse.

-¿De que hablaban? - pregunto Alice dándome un beso.

-Edward y Renesmee - le dije y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido - no te preocupes por el tema - le dije dándole un beso - vamos a comer.

**Bella POV**

Me había costado mucho poder conciliar el sueño después de la llamada que habíamos recibido por parte del hospital. No podía creer que mi pequeñita había tenido una nueva crisis y yo no había estado con ella.

Mi pequeñita había demostrado que era una guerrera y una niña muy valiente después de todas las cosas que le había tocado pasar en tan pocos días, incluso era mucho más valiente que yo que ni siquiera podía enfrentarme a Edward para evitar que me la quitara de mi lado. Mi pequeñita eso era lo que más tenía de Cullen, ella nunca se rendía ante nada ni nadie.

- Hija mía, ya es hora de despertar- me susurró mi madre

- No estoy dormida, mamá. Solo pensaba- le dije abriendo mis ojos.

Me levanté de la cama y, después de saludarla, me fui a duchar para después ir a desayunar con mi familia, aunque solo estábamos las dos ya que mi padre y mi hermana ya se habían ido a trabajar.

Cuando acabe de al menos tener algún alimento en mi estómago, mi madre llamo a un taxi para que nos llevara al hospital. Cuando estuvimos allí pude ver que Edward llegaba a la misma vez que nosotras.

-Eleazar - le llamo él en cuanto lo vio.

-Edward, Bella todavía es muy pronto... ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto.

-Necesito saber cómoestá mi hija - le dije angustiada.

-Ahora está mucho mejor, hay una enfermera con ella en el cuarto ayudándola a desayunar - nos dijo.

-¿Que paso? - pregunto Edward.

-Mientras dormía le comenzó a faltar el aire y como se agobio y se asustó aumento y le entro una parada... le hemos cambiado el medicamento y le daremos el específicos para insuficiencia cardiaca, hasta que se recupere mejor - nos dijo y asentí.

-¿Puedo pasar? - pregunte.

-Cuando salga la enfermera entráis los tres sin ningún problema, por cierto, ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto señalando a mi madre.

-Mi madre, mamá él es Eleazar el doctor que atiende a Ness - le dije y ambos extendieron la mano.

Eleazar se fue y nos quedamos los tres juntos.

-Mi abogado me ha dicho que te de esto - le dije entregándole a carta a Edward.

Le entregué la carta a Edward y el, después de leerla, asintió guardándola en su bolsillo. Después de eso no hablamos más y mi madre se dedicó a mirar con odio a Edward cada cinco minutos, aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera ya que él ni eso se merecía en estos momentos.

Cuando pasó la hora del desayuno, nos dejaron pasar a estar con Renesmee y ella se alegró demasiado al verme a mi acompañada de su lela Reneé.

- ¿Cómo está la princesita más hermosa de este planeta?- le preguntó mi madre abrazándola fuertemente y llenándola de beso.

- Ben lela nene- le dijo mi hija con su gran y característica sonrisa torcida, igual a la de su padre.

- Me alegro, mi pequeñita- le dijo nuevamente llenándola aún más de besos

Edward miraba todo casi desde la puerta y no se atrevía a acercarse a donde estaba mi hija, lo que me alegraba ya que así podía estar más tranquila. De un momento a otro se acercó a donde estaba Renesmee y se colocó frente a su cama.

- Hola pequeña- la saludó con una gran sonrisa

- Hola doto pincipe- le devolvió el saludo mi pequeña.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- le preguntó

- Mejod, gacias- le dijo Renesmee

- Me alegro, pequeña- se sinceró Edward- No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar que estas mejor, mi pequeña

- ¿Mi pequeña?- preguntó mi hija quien a pesar de ser pequeña era muy atenta ante esas cosas. Miré a Edward con miedo

- Si, mi pequeña- le dijo- Renesmee, tú tienes un papá ¿Cierto?

- Edward, no te atrevas- lo amenacé, pero él me ignoró

- Si, pedo él vive muuy lejos- dijo mi pequeña- Pod eso no lo conoco

- Pequeña, yo...- comenzó Edward

- No te atrevas, Edward- lo volví a amenazar y mi madre hizo lo mismo

- Yo pequeña, yo soy tu papi- soltó sin más

_**Hola! **_

_**Se que hace mucho que no actualice perdón de verdad, pero con los estudios y los exámenes ni yo ni mi beta hemos podido hacer mucho, pero aquí tienen capitulo y espero que les guste. El próximo prometo no tardar tanto. **_

_**unbesooo! **_


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO. 6**

- ¿En cedio?- le preguntó con sus ojos brillosos

- Si pequeña, yo soy tu papi- le dijo Edward de la misma manera, acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Renesmee le devolvió el gesto.

Ese simple hecho de que mi pequeña abrazara a Edward sin mayor problema y que se ilusionara tanto con conocerlo hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y que me sintiera pésimo. No podía ni quería perder a mi pequeña niñita, de verdad no podía.

Carlisle llegó justo en ese momento y se molestó al enterarse que Edward le había contado a la pequeña que él era su padre, pero se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando, después de que Edward le contara a Renesmee que Carlisle era su padre y por lo tanto su abuelo, ella lo llamó así. Él no podía estar más orgulloso de tener una nieta como mi pequeñita

-Mida mami... mi papi - me dijo mi hija mirándome con los ojos llorosos.

-Si cariño, tu papi... - dije con voz ahogada y no pude resistir más y salí del cuarto corriendo a la salida. Cuando estuve fuera del hospital me deje caer en una de las paredes y me puse a llorar. Esto no me podía estar pasando, no me podía pasar a mí, no podía se real.

-¿Señorita, le pasa algo? - escuche a una enfermera.

-No... No te preocupes - le dije y ella se fue no muy convencida. Continúe hay no supe cuánto tiempo, hasta que sentí a alguien a mi lado. Levante la vista y vi a mi madre sentada a mi lado.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no vamos dentro? - me pregunto.

-No me siento capaz - le dije llorando.

-La niña pregunta por ti - me dijo. Le mire y me eche a llorar en sus brazos - Tranquila pequeña - me dijo llorando.

-Le va a querer más a él que a mí - le dije.

-Cariño, me haces llorar a mí también - me susurro apartándose las lágrimas - Ness siempre te va a querer, eres su madre - me dijo.

Cuando logré calmarme en los brazos de mi madre, me acompañó a lavarme el rostro para que no se me notara que había estado llorando y fuimos al cuarto de mi pequeña.

- Mami, mida, mi papi es genial- dijo mi pequeña en cuanto entré- Y mi abelito tamben

- Si, pequeña- le dije con una media sonrisa

- Ello me dijedon que tengo más titos como mi tita Ali y tamben ota lela damada Eme- me contó-

- Vaya, que genial ¿No?- le dije para no romper su corazoncito

-Si mami, yo quiedo que etemos juntos - dijo ilusionada y mire a Edward con odio y ver su sonrisa solo me dio más rabia.

-Hola - escuche la voz de Rosalie en la puerta y me tense al verla, vestida tan elegante y con el maletín.

-¿Rosalie?, ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto Carlisle.

- Venía a hablar con Edward- le respondió la rubia a su padre

- ¿Para qué me necesitas, hermana?- le preguntó Edward

- Venía a informarte cuando será la primera citación para comparecer ante el juez- dijo Rosalie- y de paso entregarte esto, Bella- siguió con desprecio entregándome la carta

- ¿Qué es eso, papi?- preguntó Renesmee

- Es algo de grandes, pequeñita- le dijo Edward, pero sabía que esa respuesta a mi hija no le gustaba para nada

- Yo quero sabe, soy gande- dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos

- Es una carta pequeña, es para que vaya con tu papi para ver quién se queda contigo- le dije pues sabía que de alguna manera u otra mi pequeña se enteraría igual

- Pero yo quedo tar contigo, mami- dijo mi pequeña- ¿Po que no pedo tar contigo? Yo quedo quedame contigo y con mi lela nené

- ¿Pequeña, no quieres estar con tu papi?- le preguntó Rosalie a mi niña

- Si quedo, pedo yo me quedo queda con mi mamita. Ella me cuida, me da besitos y me tapa en la noche para que el cuco no venga- respondió Renesmee con inocencia- Mamita, yo te quedo a ti

- Lo se mi pequeña, lo sé- le dije dándole un sonoro beso en la frente y colocándome a su lado para abrazarla contra mi pecho

-El juicio será en dos semanas, supongo que tu abogado también te avisara... - me dijo Rosalie.

-No escuchaste a la niña... se quiere quedar con su madre - dijo mi madre ofuscada.

-Es una niña, no sabe lo que quiere - dijo Rosalie.

-Rosalie, Isabella me dio esta carta, vela y después me comentas - dijo entregándosela.

-No creo que esto sea un tema adecuado para hablar con la niña delante - dijo Carlisle y le mire completamente seria.

-Tienes razón - dijo Edward. Salió con Rosalie del cuarto y Carlisle tras ellos dejándome con mi madre y mi hija. Sin duda estar cerca de ella me llenaba de vida y energía, no podía perderla de mi lado, no podía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y mi pequeña ya estaba mucho mejor, de hecho ya ni siquiera estaba en la UCI y ahora la tenían en una sala común con otros pequeños para que no se sintiera sola en uno individual, aunque en un principio Edward no quería ya que decía que se podía contagiar de algo pero conociendo a mi hija se iba a aburrir y le haría la vida imposible a todos.

Renesmee estaba feliz con sus nuevos tíos, tías y abuelos, incluso con su padre. Ella no dejaba de hablar de ellos, aunque creo que a veces notaba lo incomoda que me colocaba con el tema ya que cambiaba de tema casi de inmediato.

Emmett se había encargado de consentirla en cada una de sus peticiones y le había regalado un sinfín de juguetes, peluches, ropa y dulces, estos últimos se los comían los dos a escondidas de los médicos y de Edward y Carlisle ya que ella aún estaba con una dieta un poco estricta por lo medicamentos y su falla cardiaca, aunque su enfermedad estaba remitiendo poco a poco.

Jasper estaba peleado con Edward ya que se enteró de lo que había pasado aquel día y lo regañó por su insensata decisión. Consideraba que lo que estaba haciendo su hermano era demasiado infantil para la edad que tenía y que debía madurar, no pensar solo en él y ponerse a pensar en la salud mental de su hija, no solo en la salud física.

Mi madre se había quedado en Forks para poder apoyarme en este tan difícil momento que estaba viviendo y prometió no dejarme sola por nada del mundo.

- Se levanta la sesión precedida por el honorable juez Royce King. Caso número 23857 por la tuición de la pequeña Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, por parte de la defensa se encuentra el abogado Sam Ulley defendiendo a Isabella Swan, madre de la pequeña y por parte del demandante se encuentra la abogada Rosalie Cullen apoyando a Edward Cullen, padre de la pequeña- dijo un señor a medida que el juez entraba en la sala y se sentaba en su puesto.

- Tomen asiento, por favor- dijo y todos le hicimos caso- Muy bien, un caso de tuición de una menor- comentó revisando los documentos- Abogada del demandante, relate los hechos

- Si su señoría- dijo Rosalie colocándose de pie con unos documentos en sus manos- Mi cliente demanda a la señora Isabella Swan por la tuición de la menor en cuestión que le ha sido negada por cinco años. El padre de la menor no se enteró nunca de la existencia de la pequeña ya que la demandada no le informó nunca de esta, negándole poder pasar los primeros años de la pequeña junto a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que pide su demandante?- preguntó el juez tomando apuntes

- Lo que mi cliente pide es la tuición completa de la menor. A él no le interesa pedir una indemnización ni nada que se le parezca, solo quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con la menor- dijo Rosalie.

- Muchas gracias, puede volver a su puesto- le dijo a Rosalie y ella se sentó- Algo que decir por parte de la defensa

- Si su señoría- dijo Sam colocándose de pie- Mi clienta no le ha informado de la existencia de la menor al demandante ya que este desistió de ella estando en el vientre materno. El demandante le exigió a la cliente que desapareciera para siempre de su vida después de un conflicto que mantuvo con la señorita Isabella y le rogó que no apareciera nunca más, que no la quería volver a ver y que no quería saber nada de ella, lo que conlleva a que él no quería saber nada de la menor- dijo Sam

- Muy bien ¿Algo más?- preguntó el juez

- No su señoría, por ahora no- dijo Sam

- ¿Algo que agregar por parte del demandante?- preguntó otra vez

- Si, su señoría. Quería agregar que la acusada no se encuentra al cien por ciento dentro de sus capacidades para cuidar de la menor como se debe- dijo Rosalie y supe de inmediato a donde se dirigía- La cliente de mi colega ha intentado suicidarse estando embarazada de la pequeña que está en medio de este caso, eso nos da a entender que ella o no la quiso o no está dentro de sus cabales- agregó

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice la abogada demandante?- inquirió el juez

- Si su señoría, pero ella no estaba en conocimiento de su embarazo y más tarde, cuando se enteró, tomó todas las medidas necesarias para estar bien durante su embarazo y no ha ocurrido ningún hecho similar desde ese momento- agregó Sam.

- Creo que no tengo nada más que escuchar- dijo el juez- Mi decisión ya está tomada y la daré a conocer- se aclaró la voz y prosiguió- Teniendo en consideración lo expresado por ambas partes, mi veredicto es el siguiente... Se le otorga la custodia temporal al señor Edward Anthony Cullen Stevenson hasta que se demuestre que la señorita Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer está en condiciones de hacerse cargo de la pequeña sin ser una amenaza para la integridad de la menor. Según tengo entendido, la pequeña está en el hospital y saldrá dentro de unos días, por lo que se irá a vivir a donde su padre hasta el próximo juicio donde tendremos la evaluación psicológica de la señorita. Ese es mi veredicto, hágase cumplir- dijo golpeando su mesa con un martillo

Mis oídos y mi mente no podían creer lo que había escuchado salir de la boca del juez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control de mis ojos y una angustia tremenda me llenó por completo el alma, haciendo que esta se partiera en dos en ese mismo instante.

- No me puede hacer eso- dije desesperada a la vez que mi madre se acercaba para abrazarme- No me puede quitar a mi pequeña, es mi niñita

El juez simplemente no me tomo en consideración y salió de la sala hacia el interior del edificio, dejándonos a todos en la sala acompañados solo por los guardias. Mi hermana y mi padre también se acercaron a mí.

- Pequeña, tranquila, todo va a pasar y volverás a tener a Renesmee- dijo mi padre a mi oído

- Es que no pueden hacernos esto, ella es mi niñita. Yo la he cuidado todos estos años, yo la tuve nueve meses dentro de mí- dije entre llantos

- Ahora sí que caíste bajo, Rosalie- dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotros acompañado por Emmett y los señores Cullen. Ellos tampoco podían creer lo que habían escuchado

- Yo dije que haría todo para que mi hermano tuviera a su pequeña a su lado y así lo hice- alegó Rose

-¿A costa de que Rosalie? - escuche preguntar a Alice totalmente molesta.

-De que pueda disfrutar de mi sobrina - dijo tranquilamente.

-Edward no me puedes hacer esto - dije mirándole a los ojos - No puedes, por favor, necesito a mi hija - le dije llorando desesperadamente.

-Lo siento, ahora me toca a mí disfrutar de mi hija... - dijo saliendo de la sala junto con Rosalie. Me deje caer al suelo desesperada, esto no podía ser real, no me podía pasar a mí.

-Bella, cariño - escuche a mi madre pero no quería escucharla, no quería escuchar nadie, había perdido a mi hija, la estaba perdiendo. Me levante rápidamente y salí corriendo. Escuche los gritos de mi familia, así como los de los Cullen, pero no me detuve, necesitaba estar sola.

Tire el móvil y lo pise y comencé a correr en dirección al bosque, allí sería el mejor lugar para estar sola.

**Jasper POV**

El juez salió de la sala dejándonos a todos anonadados por su decisión. Él había decidido darle la custodia temporal a mi hermano y Bella había quedado destrozada con todo esto, la pobre no hacía más que llorar pidiendo que no le quitaran a su pequeña.

Su madre intentó calmarla, pero no consiguió nada provechoso, lo único que conseguimos fue que Bella saliera corriendo del lugar con sus padres y los míos tras ella. Nosotros también salimos de la sala, pero a buscar a mis hermanos.

- De verdad no puedo creer lo que hiciste, Rosalie- dije acercándome a ellos

- Ya te dije porque lo hice, Jasper- se defendió

- ¿Y no te pusiste a pensar en lo mal que estaría Bella o Renesmee con todo lo que están haciendo? ¿Se han puesto a pensar que todo esto lo están haciendo por el bienestar de ustedes dos y no por el de ellas? Claro que no o sino no estarían haciendo todo esto, no harían tantas estupideces- grité enojado, algo que no era normal en mi

Luego de esa discusión todos salimos a buscar a Bella y tratábamos de llamarla a su teléfono, pero no nos contestaba y tampoco sabíamos a donde podía estar. Charlie, Reneé y Alice estaban desesperados sin saber qué hacer, temían que hiciera algo pero yo sabía que no lo haría ya que solo conseguiría que todo esto se agravara y ahora sí que le quitarían a la pequeña para siempre

Estuvimos buscándola, llamándola por teléfono, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Nos fuimos al hospital con la esperanza de que estuviera con Renesmee pero al llegar solo estaban Rose y Edward.

-¿Vieron a Bella? - pregunto Emmett completamente serio.

-¿Para que la quieres tú? - pregunto Rosalie.

-¿Y mi mami? - pregunto Renesmee mirándonos - ¿Donde esta? - pregunto - No ha venino a veme - dijo triste. Mire a mi hermana molesta, mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-Chicos - nos llamó papá y me gire al verlo - No creo que este sea lugar para discutir - dijo serio - Salgamos todos - dijo serio - Mi nieta favorita se va a quedar jugando con sus amigos - dijo mi padre y Renesmee asintió no muy convencida. Todos salimos del cuarto y dejamos a mi sobrina jugando.

-Estoy perdiendo tiempo para estar con mi hija, no me interesa donde este Bella - dijo Edward.

-No te preocupa mi hermana... Edward, te juro que si algo le pasa a mi hermana, te busco la ruina - le amenazo Alice.

-¿Amenazas a mi cliente? - pregunto mi hermana.

-No, advierto a mi cuñado - dijo completamente seria a Rosalie.

- Edward, mírame- le pidió a Edward quien estaba mirando hacia cualquier otro lado, evitándola por completo- ¿Qué harías tu si te hubiesen separado de tu madre cuando pequeño? ¿Eso no te hubiese gustado, cierto?- le preguntó- y que hay de ti, Rose ¿Acaso te gustaría que Emmett te separara de tu pequeña en algún momento cuando sean padres?

- Claro que no, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto- se defendió Rosalie- Eso nunca va a pasar porque Emmett y yo nos amamos.

- Nunca digas nunca, Rose. Todo puede pasar en esta vida- le dijo mi amada

Siguieron discutiendo de lo mismo y todos trataban de defender su postura, pero se quedaron en silencio en cuanto vieron a mi padre y a Charlie aparecer en el lugar, seguidos por Bella que tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

Se acercó a nosotros, pero nos ignoró por completo, tan solo pasó de largo.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vas?- preguntó Edward

- A ver a mi hija ¿Acaso no se nota?- preguntó con voz ronca de tanto llorar

- Ni hablar, tú te quedas acá y no vas a entrar a verla- dijo Edward acercándose a la puerta para evitar que entrara

-¿Te has vuelto loco? - susurro Bella mirándolo seria.

-No sé muy bien lo que hago, tu no me has dejado disfrutar de mi hija, ahora me dejaras disfrutar tranquilo, sin estar tu cerca... - le dijo serio.

-No puedes decirlo en serio... Edward, ¡Es mi hija! - le grito.

-Sí, también la mía y no me dejaste disfrutar sus primeros años - dijo.

-Edward, no seas así deja que Bella entre a ver la niña - dijo mi madre. Pude darme cuenta de que Bella no solo tenía los ojos hinchados sino que también se veía algo pálida.

-Lo siento mamá, pero ahora soy yo el que decide - dijo serio. Vi como Bella perdía las fuerzas y me acerque corriendo con Emmett para cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Un celador trajo una silla para que se sentara. Bella destilaba pena, tristeza, dolor por todos lados.

-Vamos a mi despacho - dijo mi padre serio y con Alice, Reneé, Charlie y mi madre nos fuimos ayudando a Bella a caminar ya que parecía que si la soltaba se desplomaría en el suelo. Cuando llegamos al despacho, la senté en el sofá y me coloque a su lado, pude ver como hacía una mueca cuando la cogí del brazo y eso me preocupo.

Todos se acercaron a Bella para ver cómo estaba y mi padre comenzó a revisarla para ver si estaba bien. Fue en ese momento cuando nos percatamos de la herida que tenía en su brazo derecho, justo el que había tocado y que ella había hecho una mueca.

- Bella ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- preguntó mi padre

- Tuve un accidente en el bosque. Cuando salí del juzgado me fui al bosque y me caí por una ladera... No es la única herida que tengo- dijo ella y todo nos cuadró en la cabeza... Por eso estaba toda sucia y con su pelo desordenado.

Mi padre comenzó a limpiarle las heridas y a colocarle unas cuantas puntadas en las más profundas. También le aplicó una pomada en los moretones que tenía y le colocó una férula en un dedo que se había esguinzado.

Después de eso nos fuimos todos a nuestras casas para descansar y dejamos solo a mi hermano acompañando a Renesmee en el hospital. Mi padre le recetó unas pastillas a Bella para que pudiera dormir y después se fueron.

**Bella POV **

Me desperté por la mañana sin ganas de nada, al otro lado de la cama estaba mi madre dormida tranquilamente. Me levante y fui al cuarto de bajo, intente que mi ducha fuera tranquilizante, pero las palabras del juez estaban en mi cabeza. Le había dado la custodia a Edward, ya no tenía ni voz ni voto sobre mi hija, mi pequeña, la única razón por la que yo seguía aquí aguantando días tras día queriendo superarme a cada segundo para poder darle una buena vida. Ahora nada de eso tenía sentida, ahora ya no era nada ni nadie para ella, ahora le había perdido. Salí de la ducha y me coloque mi albornoz pero no vi sentido el salir del cuarto de baño, me sentía tranquila, quería seguir disfrutando de la soledad. Me quede mirándome en el espejo por no se cuento tiempo, tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo mis ojos, que continuaba hinchados y rojos por el día anterior.  
-Eres una inútil, una perdedora, no sabes cuidar ni de tu hija – me dije a mi misma mirándome al espejo. El dolor se trasformó en coraje y este en ira y le di un puño al espejo, haciendo que este se rompiera añicos haciéndome nuevas heridas en los brazos y mano. Cogí con una de mis manos el cristal que más cerca pille y me deje caer en el suelo, mirando continuamente mis manos, mis muñecas – Eres una cobarde Bella… estas sola – dije dejando caer mis lágrimas continuamente.  
-¿Bella?, ¿Bella, estas bien? – escuche la voz de mi madre, pero no me vi con la fuerza de contestarle.  
-Bella, hermana, ¡Bella! Contesta – esta vez fue Alice, pero me interesaba más decidir qué hacer por mi futuro, ahora no tenía nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que seguir adelante, no tenía motivo por el que levantarme todas las mañanas con una sonrisa, no tenía esperanza ni ilusión.  
-Bella, abre la puerta hija, por favor, ábreme – escuche a mi padre. Mis manos temblaban sosteniendo aun el cristal entre ellas. Escuche un fuerte ruido a mis espaldas y levante la vista para ver de qué se trataba.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte con voz temerosa y casi inaudible por el llanto - ¿Cómo has entrado? – le pregunte seria.  
-Por la ventana – me dijo Jasper señalándola.  
-Vete, quiero estar sola – le dije y volví a mirar el cristal.  
-No lo hagas Bella, piensa en tu hija, Renesmee te necesita, necesita a su madre – me dijo acercándose.  
-No te acerques… - le dije seria.  
-Vale, no me acerco, pero escúchame – me pidió y le mire a los ojos – Sé que mi hermano ha cometido un gran error, tal vez es más grande de su vida, no cometas tu otro – me dijo – Tu como yo, sabes que haciendo esto no vas a conseguir que te la devuelvan, la perderás para siempre, te meterán en un psiquiátrico, no podrás ver a tu niña crecer, ¿De verdad quieres eso? – me pregunto.  
-No, yo quiero a mi niña, la necesito – le dije llorando.  
-Suelta el cristal Bella, de verdad te vamos ayudar a recuperarla – me aseguro.  
-Necesito a mi hija – dije rompiendo a llorar dejando caer el cristal al suelo.  
-Ven pequeña – dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome fuertemente.  
-La necesito Jasper, necesito a mi hija – le volví a pedir llorando.  
-Tranquila Bella, ven vamos a tu cuarto – me dijo, pero negué con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.  
-No… no quiero – le dije.  
-Fuera están todos muy preocupados. Vamos, no va a pasar nada – me aseguro y me ayudo a levantarme. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y pude ver a mi padres, hermana y a Carlisle y Esme.  
-La llevo al cuarto – susurro Jasper mientras continuaba ayudándome a caminar. Mi llanto continuaba permanente, insistente.  
-Bella como has podido otra vez, ¿Cómo has sido capaz? – escuche la voz de mi madre.  
-Fuera – escuche la voz de Jasper completamente seria, no me moleste en mirar en ningún momento, no me creí con fuerzas ni ganas de sostenerles la mirada.  
-¿No me vas a echar? – escuche a mi padre.  
-Si Charlie, si te echo. Fuera – volvió a decir Jasper -  
-Cariño… - susurro Alice.  
-Por favor salgan, Bella está muy nerviosa y ustedes aquí lo único que hacen es ponerla más nerviosa, salgan por favor – repitió. Escuche varias personas salir, pero no supe quien pues tenía los ojos cerrados – Bella… Bella… - escuche que me llamaba Jasper y abrí mis ojos para verle mientras continuaba llorando, me percaté de que Carlisle también se había quedado y que preparaba algo en mi mesita de noche – Tranquila, respira hondo – me dijo haciéndolo él también.  
-No me gusta está herida, se ve muy profunda – escuche a Carlisle pero no le quise mirar, tampoco le preste atención a le herida.  
-Bella, respira, por favor… así de agitada no hacemos nada – me dijo Jasper completamente serio. Jasper se levantó unos segundo y me acerco un vaso de agua con una pastilla, no quise ver de qué se trataba, no me interesaba – Te hará bien – me dijo. Jasper me la metió en la boca ya que su padre me revisaba el brazo y el mismo me dio el vaso de agua – Ahora estarás mejor – me dijo acariciándome el cabello, cerré los ojos sintiendo como el medicamento que Jasper me dio me relajaba pero nunca me llegaba a dormir, el continuaba acariciando mi cabello y sentí como una aguja traspasaba mi piel, echo que hizo que me abriera los ojos, pero no intente moverme, me sentía con menos fuerza que antes y sabía que el medicamento de Jasper tenía que ver con ello. Gire el rostro para ver que hacía Carlisle.  
-Es un anestésico local… debo coser la herida del brazo – me indico tranquilamente, no dije nada, ni tampoco intente alejarme volví a cerrar los ojos.  
-¿Qué me diste? – pregunte en un susurro sin intención alguna de abrir los ojos.  
-Es un tranquilizante… no es fuerte no te preocupes, solo te ayudara a estar tranquila – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla - ¿Quieres contarme que paso? – me susurro, abrí los ojos mirándole fijamente ignorando lo más que pudiera a Carlisle, sus ojos están fijos en los míos, yo simplemente negué incapaz de explicarle lo que había pasado – Esta bien, no te preocupes, no insistiré – me dijo y volví a cerrar los ojos era una buena manera de mantenerme alejada de la realidad.  
-Ya estoy acabando – escuche la voz de Carlisle pero no hice ningún gesto, ni movimiento. Un móvil empezó a sonar y sentí a Jasper moverse para ver de quien se trataba, pero después no le escuche hablar, ni nada.  
-¿Quién era hijo? – escuche la voz de Carlisle. Abrí los ojos para ver los de Jasper y confirmar mis sospechas. Ambos hombres me miraban serios y supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.  
-Puedes cogerle el teléfono… es tu hermana – le dije y Jasper negó mientras continuaba acariciándome.  
-No te preocupes por mi teléfono ahora, lo importante es mantenerte tranquila – me dijo.

Gracias al tranquilizante que Jasper me había dado, mi llanto incontrolable se había convertido en un sollozo interminable. Escuche de nuevo su móvil, pero esta vez no era una llamada, sino un mensaje. Cerré los ojos con intención de ignorar todo a mí alrededor y me quede dormida.

**Jasper POV**

Bella se quedó dormida casi en el momento que mi padre acababa de coserle la herida.  
-¿Qué quiere Rosalie? – me pregunto mi padre mientras le vendaba el brazo.  
-Está en casa y quiere saber porque no hay nadie allí… - le dije sin darle la mayor importancia.  
-Llámala… - me dijo y le mire serio.  
-No tengo intención de hacerlo, en este momento me preocupa más Bella – le dije.  
-Bella se ha quedado dormida y yo estoy con ella, llama a tu hermana… - me dijo. Suspire molesto y me coloque en pie marcando el número de teléfono.  
-Gracias a dios que me coges el teléfono, llevo casi tres horas llamando a mamá y a papá… ¿Dónde están? – pregunto casi molesta.  
-No te importa, ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte no tenía ganas de hablar con ella después de todo lo que había causado.  
-Vale, es casa de Alice… ¿Papá y mamá están allí? – me pregunto y suspire.  
-Sí, están aquí, ¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento que hablar contigo – le dije.  
-Emmett y yo vinimos para comer con ustedes… ¿Vendrán a comer? – pregunto.  
-Yo no tengo intención de sentarme contigo en una mesa… Papá, pregunta Rose si irán a comer a casa – le dije y el miro a Bella seriamente.  
-No – dijo después de pensarlo.  
-Dice que no… vayan al hospital a comer con Edward, hoy tiene libre y esta con Renesmee… - le dije.  
-Jasper, ni tienes motivo para hablarme así – me dijo mi hermana.  
-Si lo tengo, acabas de separar a una madre de su hija, no solo me decepcionaste que realmente ya no sé si es algo que te importe, sino que has destruido a una persona que no se lo merecía – le dije.  
-Es nuestra sobrina – dijo.  
-Podía serlo viviendo con su madre, no le diste la oportunidad a Bella… y no solo eso, la acusaste de demente, de inestable… no te reconozco Rosalie, no te reconozco – le dije y colgué el teléfono.  
-Hijo… me preocupa mucho Bella… - susurro mi padre y le mire seria.  
-A mí también… - susurre acercándome de nuevo a la cama y acariciando su cabello – No sé qué hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo – susurre.  
-Bueno, ahora tenemos que demostrarle que estamos con ella y no dejar que se venga abajo como hoy… no podemos permitirnos un susto así de nuevo – me dijo y asentí completamente de acuerdo con él.  
-Salgamos a calmarlos a todos, seguro que están histéricos – me dijo y asentí levantándome del lugar y saliendo del cuarto después de darle el último vistazo a Bella. Bajamos a la sala y allí estaban todos que al vernos se levantaron serios.  
-¿Cómo está? – pregunto Alice seria.  
-Se ha quedado dormida – le dije abrazándola – Mi padre le miro las heridas y se las curo y se quedó dormida después de ello – le dije.  
-Me asuste más - me dijo llorando en mi brazo.  
-Lo se cariño, pero ahora ya paso y vamos a ayudar a Bella a recuperarse – le dije.  
-Claro que si – susurro.  
-Pedí comida de encargo, ninguno nos sentíamos con fuerzas de cocinar – dijo mi madre y asentimos sentándonos todos en la mesa.

Comimos hablando de Bella, de cómo estaban las cosas, de cómo nos comportaríamos ahora. Así estuvimos hasta que se escuchó el timbre, mi padre fue quien se levantó para abrir la puerta y entro en la sala acompañado de Rose y un señor.  
-¿Qué quieres Rosalie? – pregunto Alice seria.  
-Os presento al doctor Marco, es psiquiatra y viene a evaluar cómo se encuentra Bella – dijo seria – Si de verdad tienes razón hermanito y Bella no es una desequilibrada hablare con Edward para que tengan custodia compartida – dijo seria.  
-Bella no está en casa – dijo Charlie serio, demasiado rápido y dejando notar su nerviosismo.  
Mi hermana no se creyó mucho la excusa que había dado Charlie, pero después de que le dijimos muchas veces lo mismo y que al final se lo ratificó mi padre, decidió irse y volver otro día a realizar este trámite. Su decisión nos dejó mucho más tranquilos ya que así le dábamos más tiempo a Bella para que se recuperara.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que todos terminamos y nos fuimos a sentar en la sala. Alice y yo nos sentamos en un sofá, mis padres en otro y los Swan en los que quedaban, cada uno por separado. Comenzamos a ver una película hasta que recordé que Bella estaba arriba, así que me excusé con mi novia alegando que necesitaba ir al baño y que ya volvía para sentarme con ella.

Subí las escaleras hasta que estuve frente al cuarto de Bella y toqué levemente para saber si estaba despierta. Ella dijo un leve "adelante" desde el interior y abrí la puerta para encontrármela sobre la cama, aunque ahora no lloraba y estaba leyendo un libro.

- Veo que estas mejor- le dije con una sonrisa

- Si, supongo que el libro ha ayudado a distraerme y a sacarme un poco de la realidad- admitió

- Si, ya lo creo- le dije acercándome a ella

Después de eso el silencio se hizo presente en los dos. Bella hacía como que leía el libro, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él y no se movían en ninguna dirección.

La llegada de mi madre al cuarto con una bandeja de comida nos sacó de nuestro silencio. Le indicó a Bella que le había traído algo para que comiera y recuperara un poco de fuerzas, pero ella no quería comer. Después de mucho insistirle, aceptó y comenzó a comer lo que le habían traído.

Cuando terminó, llegaron los demás al cuarto y mi padre nos indicó que era hora de que nos fuéramos para dejar descansar a los Swan, ya mañana volvería para ver cómo estaba Bella ya que después, en la semana, se me haría más difícil poder hacerlo con todo el trabajo que tenía.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos al auto de mi padre, ya que no había querido traer el mío. Nos subimos en este y emprendimos la marcha hacia el hospital para ir a ver a mi pequeña sobrinita.

- Hijo, ayer salió la resolución de los puestos de trabajo para el área de psicología- me comentó mi padre

- ¿Y?- inquirí

- Tu y Bella fueron aceptados, así que comenzaran el lunes a trabajar en el hospital- me respondió

- Eso es genial, hijo ¡Felicidades!- dijo mi madre mirándome con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias- le devolví el gesto

**Hola! **

**Aquí os traigo nuevo capitulo, espero que disfrutéis leyendo y dentro de poco actualizo de nuevo. **

**unbesooo (KK'**


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO. 7**

Seguimos nuestro recorrido hacia el hospital y llegamos en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada con respecto a lo vivido en la mañana de hoy. Bajamos después de estacionarnos y fuimos hasta el cuarto donde estaba la pequeñita Renesmee, o Nessie como le decíamos de cariño.

Edward estaba conversando con la pequeña y jugaban con unos juguetes y muñecas que le habíamos comprado en estos pocos días que llevábamos conociéndola. La pequeña sonreía, pero se notaba que en el fondo algo le faltaba, sus ojitos no tenían el mismo brillo de hace unos días.

-Hola - dijimos acercándonos y la pequeña nos dio un abrazo fuerte y Edward nos saludó con un gesto.

-Hola - dijo mi hermano sin prestarnos mucha atención.

-¿Edward podemos hablar contigo...? - pregunto Esme y Edward suspiro levantando, le dijo a Nessie que jugara con sus amigos y salimos fuera del cuarto.

-¿Qué queréis? - pregunto

-Edward, tienes que dejar que Bella venga a ver a la niña...

No puedes ser tan cruel, la pequeña necesita a Bella... - dijo mi madre.

-Lo siento, pero no... Ahora soy yo el que toma las decisiones e igual que ella decidió que yo no viera a mi hija, ahora lo decido yo - dijo tranquilo.

-Edward por favor, recapacita, no seas así - le dijo Carlisle

-Estuve hablando con Rose, si de verdad Bella da un resultado bueno en la evaluación del psicólogo, dejare que vea a la pequeña, aunque yo continúe siendo el único que decide - dijo.

-No puedes dejar que Bella este tres semanas o más hasta el juez vea esos resultados para la próxima vista... - le casi grite.

-Lo siento pero no voy a dejar que una demente me quite a mi hija.

Resoplé audiblemente demostrando lo molesto que estaba por la decisión que estaba tomando mi hermano con respecto a Bella y la pequeña. Justo en ese momento llegó mi hermano mayor y se acercó al vernos a todos en las afueras del cuarto. El venía con unos globos y un gran oso de peluche.

- Vaya, sí que esta tenso el ambiente aquí- dijo acercándose a nosotros- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

- Lo que pasa es que nuestro hermano se ha vuelto loco y piensa que Bella también lo está y no deja que se acerque a la pequeña- dije molesto indicando a mi hermano con desprecio

- ¿Es verdad?- el aludido asintió- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? No puedes hacer eso, Nessie necesita a su mamá y ella a su hija

- Puede ser, pero no dejaré que una loca se acerque a mi hija- dijo Edward

- ¡Pero ella no está loca!- gritó mi hermano- No puedes dejar que Bella no vea a la pequeña ¿Acaso tu no sufriste cuando estuviste enfermo de pequeño y mamá andaba de viaje? ¿No recuerdas como te sentiste?

- Si, lo recuerdo pero...- iba a defenderse

- No hay pero que valga. Es lo mismo, Renesmee se va a sentir igual o peor- dijo Emmett- ¿Acaso quieres que tu hija te odie por eso?- Edward negó- Entonces has lo correcto y no la separes de su mamá.

- Y si algo le pasa a mi hija cuando este con ella... - susurro.

-Bella lleva cuidando de Ness cuatro años sin estar tu cerca... ella sola y la niña está perfectamente – le dijo Emmett.

-Está en el hospital… - susurro Edward.

-También podría estar en el hospital mientras tus estas a su cargo, no es culpa de Bella que la niña enfermara… - le dijo Emmett, tal vez mis padres y yo podríamos haber intervenido, pero sentíamos que Emmett se bastaba por si solo para convencerlo.

-Vale, puede verla… - dijo y todos sonreímos por ello.

-Es echo una gran elección hijo… - dijo Esme acercándose para abrazarlo. Emmett sonrió y se disculpó entrando en el cuarto donde se encontraba Renesmee.

**Alice POV**

Después de lo ocurrido esta mañana, todos habíamos quedado muy preocupados por la salud de mi hermana y teníamos miedo de lo que podía ser capaz de hacer con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en su vida.

- Ay Presupone, ¿Qué hago para ayudarle a mi hermana?- le pregunté a mi querida gatita, pero sabía que ella no me podía responder más que con un leve maullido.

Me levanté de mi cama y dejé a la gatita en su cama para salir del cuarto e ir a ver a mi hermana para saber cómo estaba. Toqué a su puerta y escuché un leve "pase" desde el interior, por lo que entré sin más

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté acercándome a ella

- Bien- respondió sin ganas

- Que bueno, me alegro- después de eso un gran silencio se posicionó entre nosotras dos.

Por más que intentaba entablar una conversación con mi hermana, ella no parecía querer lo mismo que yo y se quedaba en completo silencio y leyendo el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Al final opté por dejarla sola para no molestarla y me fui a conectar a mi computador para pasar el días, además aproveché de terminar unos proyectos para llevárselos el lunes a Esme para mostrárselos a nuestro clientes.

Dos días habían pasado ya y por fin le daban el alta a mi pequeña sobrina, después de dos semanas en el hospital y de que ya por fin estuviera bien de su corazoncito, le daban el alta para que se pudiera ir a la casa.

Edward, lamentablemente, el día de hoy no podía venir a buscar a Renesmee ya que le habían puesto una cirugía demasiado grave y no podía dejar de asistir a Eleazar. Carlisle también tenía una cirugía para extraer un tumor cerebral y Esme tenía que ir a visitar a unos clientes a Seattle. Además Rosalie y Emmett estaban revisando unos documentos de la finca Cullen, por lo que tampoco podían venir.

Gracias al cielo Jasper y yo estábamos libres el día de hoy y podíamos ir a buscarla para llevarla a la casa.

- Tita, tito- gritó Renesmee completamente feliz mientras dejaba su tacita de leche sobre la bandeja en la mesa

- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté dejándole un beso en la frente

- Bien tita- me respondió un poco mejor a como lo hacía hace unas semanas

Desde que salió de la UCI, Renesmee estaba recibiendo la visita de una fonoaudióloga para que siguiera mejorando en su forma de hablar ya que, a pesar de estar próxima a los cinco años, ella tenía un pequeño problema al hablar. Con la ayuda de esta señorita ella estaba mejorando notablemente y a pasos agigantados.

Comencé a ayudarle a bañarse y a colocarse ropa para irnos a la casa de los Cullen mientras mi novio iba a buscar los papeles del alta de Renesmee. En cuanto los tuvimos, Renesmee se despidió de sus amiguitos y nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen para que Renesmee descansara.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó intrigada

- A la casa de tus abuelitos, mi vida- le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿Meme nene y lito Charlie se cambiaron de casa?- inquirió curiosa

- No cariño, vamos a la casa de mis papás- le dijo Jasper y ella se preocupó

Seguimos el camino a la casa de los Cullen hasta que la enorme mansión estuvo frente a nosotros, tan imponente como siempre. Renesmee miraba asombrada el gran tamaño de la casa y sus ojos brillaban enormemente.

- ¿Eta es tu casa, tito Jas?- preguntó ilusionada

- Mía mía, no. Más bien es de mis padres, pero yo vivo con ellos- dijo mi novio con una sonrisa mirando como la pequeña miraba con adoración la casa

- ¡Es gigante!- dijo emocionada- Y muy linda

Ambos sonreímos por sus palabras y nos estacionamos en el porche de la casa, para después ayudar a la pequeña a salir de su sillita alta y subir por las escaleritas hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¿Y mi mami? - pregunto mirándome con los ojos llorosos.

-Está en casa del abuelito Charlie, pero seguro que viene a verte - le dije con una sonrisa, pero vi la mirada de Jasper y mi sonrisa desapareció.

Me fui a la cocina de los Cullen para comenzar a preparar algo para el almuerzo para nosotros tres mientras Jasper y la pequeña jugaban y miraban películas en la sala de la mansión. Preparé algo sencillo y en cuanto estuvo listo, fui donde ellos para que comiéramos en la mesita de centro que había en la sala.

Estuvimos comiendo y jugando un tiempo más hasta que llegaron Rosalie y Emmett y ellos se pusieron a jugar con nosotros y el resto de la familia se nos fue uniendo a medida que llegaban. Incluso mis padres habían llegado, pero me dijeron que Bella no había querido salir de su cuarto, por lo que no vino con ellos.

Renesmee, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que la quería, parecía que no estaba muy contenta y sonreía solo cuando alguien la estaba mirando y jugaba con sus juguetes sin ninguna emoción en sus ojitos, más bien parecían opacos.

- Pequeña ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- preguntó mi padre y ella asintió- ¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro abuelos y la nieta a dar una vuelta?- acotó mi padre y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que salieron los cinco a pasear al parque con la pequeña para distraerla.

La situación era algo incomoda con Edward y Rosalie desde el juicio incluso de antes, pero yo quería estar con mi sobrina. En el silencio sepulcral que se formó empezó a sonar el timbre. Emmett se levantó lentamente para abrir la puerta, esperamos en silencio y no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando vi a Bella aparecer por la puerta de la sala, me coloque de inmediato para acercarme pero me coloco la mano para que no lo hiciera y Jasper me cogió por detrás.

-Vengo hablar contigo Edward, ¿Puedo? - pregunto mirándolo, todos nos quedamos mirando a Edward seriamente.

-¿Necesitare a mi abogada? - pregunto serio.

-Yo vengo sin él - dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos al despacho de mi padre - dijo Edward tranquilamente y comenzó a caminar con mi hermana tras él. Cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse los cuatro fuimos hasta allí y pegamos nuestras orejas a la puerta.

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunte completamente serio encarando a Bella.

-Mira, he pasado unos muy malos días, de hecho no se ni como soy capaz de estar en tu casa, frente a ti, pero la cosa es que aquí estoy - susurro y no le aparte la mirada - Tal vez tengo que admitir, que no fue buena elección, ocultarte a la niña, pero de verdad tan poco me sentí con fuerzas de decirte - me dijo.

-¿Por qué? - le pregunte fracamente - Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una guarra - le dije.

-Yo no te estoy insultando, no lo hagas tú, no te lo permito - me dijo seria - Estoy aquí porque necesito a mi hija, necesito verla, abrazarla... Edward, no voy a quitártela, no me la voy a llevar, solo déjame abrazarla - me pidió con las lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos.

-No voy a prohibirte que veas a tu hija, ella te necesita... - le dije y sonrió.

-Gracias Edward, de verdad muchas gracias - dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Pero necesito que me digas algo... - le dije y me miro seria.

-¿El qué? - pregunto confundida.

-Necesito que me digas, ¿Porque te fuiste? - le pregunte serio.

-Cuando estábamos en el instituto estaba en el baño un día y entro Tanya con Kate y las escuche decir que eras un fiera en la cama y que habías conseguido desflorar a la tonta Bella... - dijo seria - Fui a pedirte explicaciones y me pediste que me fuera y que no me volviera acercar a ti - me dijo llorando y la sorpresa no tardo en abrirse a mis ojos.

-Eso no es verdad, yo nunca me acosté con Tanya y tú no fuiste jamás un juego para mí, pero yo si lo fui para ti y tu si te acostaste con Newton - le dije furioso.

-Edward, yo solo he estado con una persona y esa persona eres tu - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! - escuche la voz de mi padre.

-Vamos a ver a la niña - le dije y abrí la puerta y mis hermanos y Alice cayeron frente a nosotros.

Los miré con incredulidad y todos se levantaron rápidamente. Suspiré mientras movía la cabeza y salí del lugar para ir a ver a mi pequeñita, quien venía con sus abuelos y un montón de bolsas de distintas tiendas.

- Cariño- dije con una sonrisa y ella vino corriendo hacia mí- Te tengo una sorpresa, pero debes cerrar los ojitos

- ¿Qué es, papi?- preguntó ilusionada

- algo que creo te va a gustar, pero debes cerrar los ojitos y no hacer trampa ¿Vale?- ella asintió e hizo lo que le dije

Tanto mis padres como los de Bella ahogaron un grito de júbilo al ver a Bella entrando en la sala y no pudieron ocultar la alegría que sentían en esos momentos. Bella se colocó a un lado de la pequeña y le pedí que abriera los ojos a mi hija, con lo que la vio y se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Mamita, te extrañé- dijo Nessie sin soltar a su mamá y ocultando su rostro en el pelo de Bella

- Yo también, mi pequeñita. No sabes cuánto- para ese momento Bella ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y dejó que comenzaran a salir de sus ojos sin control.

Me sentía extraño al ver esa escena y preferí mantenerme al margen, pero después de un rato se me hizo insoportable y tuve que salir hacia el porche de la casa para tomar un poco de aire. A la pasada cogí mi cajetilla de cigarrillos y me la llevé hacia afuera.

Hace mucho tiempo que no fumaba, pero en estos momentos necesitaba a mi viejo amigo y compañero a mi lado. Había comenzado a fumar después de que Bella se fue, pero lo había dejado al darme cuenta de lo poco que me hacía falta y del daño que me provocaba, pero uno cada cierto tiempo no le hacía daño a nadie.

Las palabras de Bella no dejaban de retumbar en mi cabeza ¿Acaso debía creerle lo que me decía? ¿Acaso de verdad había sido su primer y único hombre? Mi mente no dejaba de procesar toda la información de hoy y comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi cordura.

- Hace mucho que no te veía con un cigarrillo... Pensé que lo había dejado- dijo mi hermano mayor a mis espaldas

- Y así fue, pero necesitaba uno- le respondí inhalando el humo

- Ya, vale...- dijo despectivamente- ¿Sabes que el ejercicio tiene el mismo efecto, cierto?- lo miré molesto y se quedó callado- Vale, solo te comentaba eso, no seas tan sensible... Se por lo que pasas, se lo que sientes, pero debes tratar de olvidar y dejar todo lo malo atrás. Si lo traes al presente solo te amargaras y no te dejara seguir con tu vida junto a tu pequeña.

- Claro, es fácil decirlo- dije molesto dándole otra inhalada al objeto que estaba entre mis dedos

- Si, puede ser, pero sabes que es verdad. Renesmee no necesita a un padre que este aun resentido por lo que le hizo su madre hace tantos años. Si vas a estar así mejor sería que se quedara con Bella- lo miré enojado- ¿Qué? Sabes que es la verdad y no lo puedes negar. La pequeña, a pesar de todo, nunca tuvo una mala impresión tuya ya que Bella no le dijo nada de lo que pasó, así que tú no puedes hacerle pensar cosas malas ahora.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Rosalie? - le pregunte para cambiar el tema y distraerme un poco.

-¿A lo del bebe te refieres? - pregunto y asentí girándome para verle a los ojos.

-Yo lo llevo bien, la quiero a ella, no me hace falta nadie más para ser feliz, si... me gustaría ser padre, pero quiero que ella sea la madre y si no lo va a ser, no quiero serlo - me dijo y sonreí asintiendo.

-¿Ella que piensa? - le pregunte.

-Está muy sensible con él tema, sabes las ganas que tiene de ser madre - me dijo y asentí sabiendo cómo era Rosalie con ese tema.

-¿Que os ha dicho el medico? - le pregunte.

-Que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que podamos tener hijos, 30% para ser exactos... algo que ha destrozado más a Rosalie todavía - me dijo.

-Papi, papi, mida ven - dijo cogiéndome la mano y a Emmett igual y estirándonos a ambos para que entráramos.

-¿Que pasa pequeña? - le pregunte al ver sus ansias.

-Mami tajo fotos de cuando yo eda peteña - dijo con una sonrisa - Ven a veme - me dijo.

Entramos en la sala donde estaban todos los demás mirando las fotos de mi pequeña, donde de verdad se veía demasiado linda. Mi madre no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que se parecía a mí de pequeño, sobre todo cuando era apenas un bebé de meses de edad. Luego seguimos con unos videos de su primer cumpleaños, la primera vez que gateo y caminó, su primera palabra y cosas por el estilo.

Cada cosa que mi hija hacia me encantaba y hacía que quisiera devolver el tiempo para poder haber estado con ella en casa uno de esos momentos, acompañarla en cada uno de sus pasitos, estar para soplar su bella en el primer cumpleaños y todas esas cosas. De verdad sentía mucho no poder estar con ella por tanto tiempo.

Cuando ya no teníamos nada más para ver, decidimos ir a cenar. Mi madre, con la ayuda de Reneé y las chicas en general, se pusieron a hacer la comida mientras los hombres colocábamos la mesa y les ayudábamos a preparar unas cuantas ensaladas.

La tarde estaba bastante tranquila y es que, la verdad, no tenía ganas de discutir con Bella y menos frente a mi pequeña. Como había dicho mi hermano hace unos días, no quería que me odiara.

- Y Emmett, si te gustan tanto los niños ¿Por qué aún no tienen uno? Serías un muy buen padre- dijo Bella llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Todos miramos a Rosalie después del comentario que había hecho Bella y ella notó que al parecer lo que había dicho estaba fuera de lugar. Mi hermana estaba llorando amargamente con la cabeza gacha y Emmett la abrazó en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Bella.

Rosalie se levantó de su puesto y pidió permiso para retirarse, ante lo que no nos negamos. Salió del comedor acompañada por Emmett y se fueron hacia la sala.

- Perdón, no quise incomodarlos- se disculpó Bella

- No te preocupes, cariño- dijo mi madre y salió del comedor para saber si los chicos necesitaban algo

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Bella

- Es que ellos no han podido ser padres. Mi hermana tiene un problema estructural y eso le reduce las posibilidades de ser madre- le conté y ella me miró con miedo

- De verdad lo siento, no lo sabía- se volvió a disculpar

Continuamos cenando estaba vez en silencio, se notaba que Bella se sentía mal por lo que le había ocasionada a mi hermana y me sentí mal por ella y por Rosalie. Al rato mi madre bajo y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Rosalie y Emmett? - pregunto mi padre serio.

-En nuestro cuarto - dijo seria - Bajaran más tarde - dijo y mi padre asintió.

-Esme de verdad lo siento, yo no sabía nada - se disculpó nuevamente Bella.

-Tranquila Bella, lo sabemos, no estabas al tanto... no te preocupes - le dijo mi madre y Bella asintió apenada.

-Mami, vamos a doma en casa del abuelo Charlie - pregunto Renesmee con una sonrisa mirando a su madre. Bella me miro suspirando.

-No cariño, tú dormirás esta noche aquí con tu papi, y mañana mamá vendrá a verte - le dijo y la pequeña se puso triste pero asintió. Al poco rato bajaron mis hermanos, Emmett continuaba abrazando a Rosalie y ella venir con los ojos algo rojos de llorar.

-Rosalie, yo... - comenzó a hablar Bella pero mi hermana le lanzo una mirada que Bella cayo de inmediato.

-Cállate porque cada vez que hablas lo estropeas todo - le dijo seria.

-Rose, amor saber que Bella no sabía nada, no lo hizo a propósito - le dijo Emmett.

- Si, lo sé- dijo Rosalie y salió del lugar.

Cuando Emmett la iba a seguir, mi hermana se volteó y le dijo que necesitaba salir a tomar aire solo, que necesitaba pensar. Emmett asintió y la dejó que se fuera hacia el porche de la casa.

- Si me permiten- dijo Bella saliendo del lugar después de mi hermana, lo que nos extrañó a todos

**Bella POV**

Me sentía demasiado mal por lo que había ocurrido con Rosalie y la verdad es que, si hubiese sabido lo de su problema, jamás habría preguntado lo que dije. Ahora mismo necesitaba hablar con ella para poder remediarlo.

- Si vienes a hablar conmigo, créeme que no necesito tus palabras- dijo Rosalie en cuanto abrí el ventanal de la casa- Estoy bien sola- siguió, pero noté su voz un poco quebrada.

- Rose, lamento si te herí con mi pregunta. No fue mi intención- le dije

- Da lo mismo, no hay problema- dijo pasando el dorso de su mano por su rostro

- Sí que lo hay y quiero que sepas que si quieres hablar lo puedes hacer conmigo. Yo te puedo escuchar- le dije acercándome un poco, pero no demasiado

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo?- me preguntó

- El hecho de que soy mujer y que entiendo lo que te pasa- le respondí- Rose, a lo mejor no tengo tu problema, pero soy mujer y si yo no tuviera a Renesmee conmigo me sentiría desecha... De hecho ya lo estoy

- No me vengas con tus lamentaciones baratas, Bella. Aunque seas la madre de mi sobrina nunca me simpatizaras- respondió fríamente. Asentí y me dispuse a salir del lugar- Bella...- me llamó y me volteé a verla- ¿De verdad puedo hablarte cuando lo necesite?- preguntó

- Claro, no hay problema- le respondí con una sonrisa

Cuando iba entrando de vuelta en casa sentí como me cogía del brazo.

-Para que lo tengas en cuanta mañana voy a ir acompañada de un psiquiatra, para que te evalué para el juicio... - me dijo y después de un fuerte suspiro asentí y entre en la casa, todos comían tranquilamente y Edward ayudaba a mi pequeña a cortar el melón que Esme había traído de postre. Me senté en mi lugar y pude ver como Emmett me sonrió cuando Rosalie entro por la puerta mucho más calmada y se sentó junto a Emmett dándole un beso.

-Bueno, quiero agradecer y decirles a todos que son unas grandes personas, pero mi marido me espera en Phoenix y debo volver, ahora que mi nieta está bien - dijo mi madre y le mire con una sonrisa - Pero eso no significa que no me tengas que llamar con todo lo que pase - me dijo seria.

-No te preocupes mamá te llamare con lo que sea - le dije.

-Reneé ha sido un placer tenerte aquí - dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Sí, la verdad hacía muchos años que no venía a Forks y me resulto muy... frio, si había olvidado el frio que hace aquí - dijo sonriendo.

Continuamos la cena y al acabarla Edward y yo acompañamos a la niña a la cama que los Cullen le habían preparado.

-Buenas noches mi vida - le dije dándole un beso.

-Buenas noches mami - me dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas noches princesa - le dijo Edward besando su cabello.

-Buenas noches papi - le dijo ella nos sentamos cada uno a un lado de la cama y Edward comenzó a tararearle una nana, mi nana.

Cuando se quedó dormida, todos nos despedimos de los Cullen y nos fuimos a nuestra casa para descansar y esperar a que fuera el día siguiente para seguir con nuestra rutina de siempre. O por lo menos los demás.

Al llegar a la casa, me metí en la ducha para sacarme el cansancio que tenía acumulado en el cuerpo y más tarde me fui a acostar para dormir. Durante toda la noche soñé con mi pequeñita y con Rose. Pensaba en lo terrible que sería mi vida si no tuviera a mi pequeña Renesmee a mi lado para darle todo el cariño que tenía para ella y lo mucho que me haría falta si es que algún día le pasaba algo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté para alcanzar a ver a mi hermana y a mi padre antes de que se fueran a sus trabajos, pero creo que se habían ido más temprano ya que, cuando bajé, ya no estaban en la cocina y había loza lavada.

Me serví el desayuno luego de servírmelo, me fui a llamar a mi pequeñita para saber cómo había amanecido. Mi pequeña estaba fascinada ya que se había quedado con su "lito" Carlisle y él le estaba mostrando todos los libros que tenía en su biblioteca y habían estado jugando en el computador de él. Me alegré de que mi pequeña la pasara tan bien con su abuelo... De haber sabido que se llevarían tan bien jamás les hubiese negado el que se conocieran.

Además Carlisle me había avisado que me habían aceptado en el hospital para comenzar a trabajar en él y me preguntó si podía comenzar hoy mismo en la tarde, ante lo que no me negué. También me informó que Jasper sería mi compañero, por lo que él me ayudaría a adaptarme a este nuevo lugar. Le agradecí por la oportunidad y luego colgué la llamada, justo cuando sonó el timbre.

- Hola Bella- me saludó Rosalie en cuanto abrí la puerta

- Ho... Hola Rosalie- la saludé

- Vengo con el psiquiatra, el señor Marco Copano- saludé al señor que venía con Rose y les ofrecí algo de beber

- No gracias, solo vengo a realizar mi trabajo y después me voy porque tengo que ir a otros lugares- dijo el señor con una sonrisa

Asentí y Rose nos dejó solos en la sala para poder conversar tranquilos con el siquiatra. Comenzó a preguntarme distintas cosas como que fue lo que me llevó a tomar la decisión de suicidarme hace cinco años, como me llevaba con mi pequeña, que fue lo que sentí cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de Nessie, como me sentí con lo de Edward, después de que lo vi hace unas semanas, etc.

Al final, estuvimos conversando cerca de una hora y media y después llamamos a Rose para que volviera al cuarto. Cuando llegó, nos dijo que dentro de dos días tendríamos que ir a donde el juez para escuchar la resolución del caso y su estudio, así que se despidió y se fue con Rosalie para seguir trabajando.

Arregle un poco la casa y me hice algo para comer. Después de días encerrada en mi cuarto, me di cuenta de que eso no arreglaba ni solucionaba nada, por eso fui a ver a Edward, a pedirle que me dejara ver a mi pequeña.

Cuando vi que eran las cinco de la tarde me arregle un poco y fui para el hospital para empezar con mi primer día de trabajo. En recepción me dijeron que el director y mi compañero de trabajo me esperaban en el despacho del primero para explicarme bien las cosas. Fui caminando lentamente hasta el despacho de Carlisle y cuando estuve pique a la puerta y me indico que pasara.

Jasper y él me comentaron como estaban las cosas y mis pacientes, me dijeron que hoy debía encargarme de una niña de siete años que había visto morir a sus padres en un accidente, ambos coincidieron en que la niña me necesitaría toda la tarde ya que ella no le quedaba familia.

Jasper me acompaño hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba la pequeña y sonreí al verla, se veía absolutamente preciosa.

-Claire, ella es Isabella y viene hablar contigo - le dijo Jasper con cuidado, la niña me miro con los ojos llorosos. Me recordaba tanto a mi pequeña, que no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza y dejar que llorara en mi pecho.

La pequeña recargó su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente pidiendo a sus padres casi a gritos. Me preguntaba cada tanto porque tenían que morir sus papis si ellos eran buenos, pero no sabía que decirle.

Jasper salió del cuarto para dejarme sola con la pequeña y fue a su despacho para seguir atendiendo a sus pacientes, ya que hoy tenía consultas y no visitas en el hospital, de eso me encargaría yo por el día de hoy.

Estuve acompañando a la pequeña hasta que se calmó un poco y después nos pusimos a conversar de distintas cosas para tratar de distraerla. Me contó lo que le gustaba y lo que no, acerca de sus amigos, los juguetes que tenía y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando llevaba más o menos una media hora hablando con la pequeña, quizás hasta más tiempo, apareció Edward en el cuarto para revisar a la niña ya que ella había salido herida cuando estos sujetos mataron a sus padres, claro que a ella no le hicieron nada porque pensaban que ya la habían matado.

- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa

- Mejor, ya no me duele nada- le respondió la pequeña y luego me miró- Mire doc, ella es mi nueva amiga. Su nombre es Bella

- Que bueno que tengas una nueva amiga- dijo Edward mientras revisaba las máquinas

Edward siguió revisando a la pequeña por un tiempo más hasta que al final me pidió que lo acompañara a afuera para conversar, lo que me intrigó de sobremanera ya que hasta el día anterior apenas si me hablaba. Asentí contrariada y ambos salimos del cuarto, no sin antes decirle a la pequeña que no se preocupara.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- le pregunté una vez fuera

- Acerca de Claire- me respondió y pude respirar más tranquila al saber que al menos no terminaríamos en una pelea como siempre lo hacíamos- ¿Cómo la vez sicológicamente?

- Esta muy choqueada por todo lo que pasó, pero es lo lógico después de que perdiera a sus dos padre de una manera tan trágica- le comenté y el asentía- Va a necesitar un poco de terapia, pero se nota que es una pequeña fuerte y que va a poder superarlo ¿Y tú, cómo la vez?

- La verdad es que está bastante bien. Tiene unas cuantas contusiones, un esguince y uno que otro corte, pero pudo haber sido mucho peor considerando como fue el accidente- comentó- Cambiando de tema... Renesmee te manda saludos

- Mándale de mi parte también y dile que pronto la iré a ver- le dije y el asintió

Después de eso no nos volvimos a ver más en toda la tarde ya que él había terminado su práctica y se había ido a estar con Renesmee en la casa, pero yo tenía que seguir trabajando por unas horas más.

Cuando terminé me fui directamente a la casa porque estaba agotadísima, pero llamé a mi pequeña antes de que se hiciera más tarde y le desee buenas noches.

Hoy era el día hoy dictaba sentencia el juez y en el caso de que las cosas se pusieran a mi favor había tomado una decisión y la tenía muy clara, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como yo esperaba.

Me había vestido con mi tenida más formal posible y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi hermana y mi padre esperándome para desayunar, pero nada de lo que comía llegaba a pasar por mi garganta ya que esta estaba cerrada por el miedo que me invadía en ese momento.

Cuando estuvimos listos nos fuimos hacia el juzgado para escuchar cual sería la decisión que tomaría el juez con respecto a nuestra situación.

Al llegar, nos encontramos con los Cullen en la entrada del lugar, quienes me informaron que Edward estaba adentro conversando con Rosalie. Aunque eso pareció no durar mucho tiempo ya que escuché el grito de mi pequeña llamándome y la vi acercándose al lado de su padre, agarrada de su mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba vestida con un jeans y un hermoso abrigo calipso que la hacía ver adorable.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé como si la vida se me fuera a ir en ese pequeño gesto, además la llené de besos por toda su carita. Me estuvo contando lo que había hecho en estos días con su papá, sus tíos y sus abuelos y lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar a su papá en el piano.

Un sujeto nos llamó al poco rato diciendo que el juez ya iba a comenzar el juicio, por lo que debíamos entrar en la sala. Hicimos lo que nos dijo y cada uno se fue a su lugar para esperar a que el juez entrara. Lo presentaron e hicieron todo igual que la vez anterior.

- Bueno, después de revisar el informe realizado por el siquiatra, puedo dar mi veredicto- nos informó.

**Hola! **

**Hay lo dejo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado. Un beso enorme para todas y os veo en el proximo! **


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO. 8 **

- Según lo escrito por el doctor Marco Copano, la señorita Isabella Swan está en todos sus cávales y puede hacerse cargo de la pequeña Renesmee Cullen como lo ha hecho durante todos estos años, por lo que le otorgo la custodia a ella.

Edward suspiró audiblemente y vi como cerró los ojos, para luego colocar las manos sobre su rostro, completamente rendido por las palabras del juez. Me levanté de mi puesto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso del juez.

- ¿Si señorita Swan? ¿Desea decirme algo?- preguntó el juez

- Si, su señoría. Me gustaría pedir la custodia compartida con Edward. Yo podría cuidarla 15 días y el los otros 15 días, además de turnarnos para las festividades- le informé

- Si eso es lo que desea, creo que podemos hacerlo ¿Qué piensa el demandante?- le preguntó a Edward

- Si, de acuerdo- dijo Edward confundido por mi petición, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Entonces creo que estando ambas partes de acuerdo... Les otorgo la custodia compartida de la pequeña Renesmee Cullen. Los primeros quince días del mes estará al cuidado de su madre y los siguientes con su padre... Las festividades se las reparten como ustedes estimen conveniente- nos informó

-Claro, siempre y cuando Edward se comprometa a dejar ver a mi hija cuando este con él y yo hacer lo mismo - dije esto último mirando a Edward.

-Letrada, ¿esta su cliente de acuerdo? - pregunto e juez mirando a Rosalie. Mi abogado me miro dándome apoyo y me sentí más tranquila.

-Si señoría, mi cliente está de acuerdo con la oferta de la señorita Swan - dijo Rosalie.

-Bien, entonces Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan compartirán custodia de la pequeña Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan - dijo y después dio con el mazo en la mesa - Se levanta la sesión - dijo y después salió de la sala-

-Isabella, si me necesita para alguna cosa cuente conmigo, y si no consigue ponerse de acuerdo con el señor Cullen respecto a los festivos llámeme - me dijo.

-Muchas gracias - le dije y el también desapareció. Nuestras familia habían quedado fuera con la pequeña por lo tanto nos quedamos Rosalie, Edward y yo.

-Bella, muchas gracias - me dijo Edward acercándose.

-No hay de que, al igual que yo no puedo vivir sin mi hija, considero que tienes derecho de estar con ella, de conocerla mejor - le dije.

-De nuevo gracias, no esperaba eso de ti... - dijo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no esperas de mí... - le dije y salí de la sala con una sonrisa al ver a mi hija jugando con Jasper y Emmett.

Nos quedamos conversando por un tiempo más hasta que se hizo la hora de la comida. Teníamos pensado irnos con mi padre y mi hermana a comer a la casa ya que todos nos habíamos pedido el día libre para poder venir al juicio, pero Esme nos dijo que tenía todo listo en la mansión para que comiéramos todos juntos allá, por lo que todos nos fuimos a la mansión a almorzar.

Cada uno se fue en sus autos y en cuanto llegamos, nos fuimos al comedor ya que Esme había dejado todo listo y era solo servirnos lo que ella había preparado. Las conversaciones fueron amenas y Renesmee no paraba de reír con las tonteras que le decían Emmett y Jasper.

Definitivamente me encantaba ver a mi hija así de feliz.

Después de comer todos nos fuimos a afuera para disfrutar del hermoso día que había afuera, aunque primero ayudé a mi pequeña a que se pusiera algo más cómodo y no tan abrigado como lo que andaba trayendo en ese momento. En cuanto estuvo lista nos pusimos a jugar a las escondidillas con sus tíos mientras mi padre y los de Edward conversaban tranquilamente. Renesmee era a la única niña por la que yo había visto a mi hermana y a Rosalie totalmente relajadas mientras ensuciaban su ropa al jugar con ella

Mientras corría para salvarme de que me pillaran, un fuerte dolor me llegó al pecho, dejándome por un momento sin aire y haciendo que me llevara la mano al pecho. Al parecer Jasper lo notó ya que se acercó rápidamente hacia mí.

- ¿Bella, te sientes bien?- me preguntó

- Si, tranquilo- le respondí con una sonrisa

Seguimos jugando con Renesmee, pero el dolor se hizo más fuerte y tomó incluso mi brazo izquierdo. Ya para ese momento estaba muy asustada y adolorida, el aire apenas llegaba a mis pulmones.

Me arrodillé en el suelo, afirmándome el pecho con la mano, para luego sentir a todos corriendo a mi lado. Mi padre me tomó el rostro mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que me pasaba, pero yo no le podía responder.

Pude ver como Rosalie y Emmett se llevaban a mi pequeña a dentro para que no se preocupara, mientras los demás se quedaron conmigo para ayudarme.

Carlisle comenzó a revisarme y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Le indicó a Edward que fuera por una aspirina al botiquín que mantenían en la casa y a Jasper que llamara una ambulancia para que llegaran cuanto antes. Ambos salieron corriendo a hacer lo que su padre les había encomendado.

-Bella, mi niña... - escuche a mi padre y le mire con miedo. El aire no entraba y no podía más.

-N... no... pu...pue... do - dije entre cortadamente llorando.

-Tranquila Bella, intenta respirar tranquila - me dijo Carlisle - ¡Jasper, Edward! - grito, pude sentir lo angustiado que estaba, pero no me sentía con la capacidad de preocuparme por ello.

-Querro a mi mami, ¡Mi mami! - escuche a mi hija llorando y eso me angustio más.

-Ahora mami no puede cariño, ahora no - escuche a Rosalie seria.

Las voces a mi alrededor se comenzaron a hacer cada vez más lejanas y solo pude ver a Edward acercarse con un vaso de agua y con un frasco en sus manos, para luego caer en la inconciencia más profunda.

- Vamos hermanita, tu pequeña te necesita de regreso. No puedes dejarla sola- escuché a alguien hablándome a lo lejos

- Cariño, tranquila, ya escuchaste a Carlisle y él dijo que estaría bien- ¿Ese era mi padre?

- Ya lo sé, pero es que lleva muchas horas inconsciente- dijo mi hermana como haciendo una rabieta de niña pequeña, lo que me hizo sonreír internamente

- Tú no cambias, Alice- dije con voz ronca al sentir mi garganta completamente seca

- ¡Bella, despertaste!- gritó mi hermana acercándose- No sabes el susto que nos diste, tontita

- Lo siento- dije nuevamente con voz adolorida. Mi hermana pareció notarlo y me acercó un vaso con agua- Gracias- miré para todos lados y vi las paredes blancas a mi alrededor y luego vi la vía que tenía en mi mano derecha

- Tranquila, todo está bien- dijo mi padre acercándose a abrazarme- Ya todo está bien

-¿Que paso?, ¿Dónde está Nessie?, ¿Porque estoy aquí? - pregunte.

-Tranquila Bella, no te alteres por favor - me dijo mi padre - Iré a llamar a Carlisle y al doctor - me dijo mi padre. Mi padre salió y mire a Alice.

-¿Dónde está mi niña? - le pregunte.

-Esta con Rosalie y Emmett. Jasper, Esme y Edward están fuera - me dijo.

-¿Porque no entraron? - pregunte.

-No querían molestar - dijo con una sonrisa

-No molestan - le dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Entonces les diré que entren - dijo con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta, en ese momento entraron Esme, Edward y Jasper.

-Bella te ves horrible, pero me alegra que estés despierta - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa abrazando a mi hermana.

-Sí, cielo, me alegra que estés despierta, nos asustaste mucho - dijo Esme dándome un beso en la frente. Me quede mirando a Edward esperando que dijera algo, pero no fue así, no me dijo nada hasta que su madre le miro molesta.

-Renesmee está muy preocupada... Emmett y Rosalie me acaban de llamar que no para de preguntar por ti y no quiere saber nada más... - dijo y asentí.

En ese momento Carlisle entró seguido de mi padre y otro doctor que no supe reconocer, de hecho no lo había visto en todo el tiempo que mi pequeña había estado en este lugar. De todas formas todos se veían mucho más tranquilos.

- Vaya Bella, que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

- Si, ya estoy de regreso- le dije devolviéndole el gesto

- Así puedo ver. Bella, te presento al doctor Jacob Black, él es compañero de Edward y está haciendo la práctica también.

- Un gusto- dije tendiéndole la mano- ¿Black? ¿Black? He escuchado de ese apellido antes aquí- dije tratando de recordar

- Puede ser, mi familia tiene un gimnasio en la entrada del pueblo y el nombre sale bastante grande en el cartel- comentó él con una sonrisa mientras asentía

- Carlisle…- lo llamé y él me miró de inmediato- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

- Tuviste un pre- infarto debido a una hipertensión- me respondió y me quedé congelada en mi lugar, sin saber qué hacer ni decir- Tranquila, ya está todo bien… ¿Bella, tomas algún medicamento anticonceptivo?

- Ehm, si… Tomo píldoras ¿Acaso ellas son las causantes?- pregunté preocupada

- Puede ser. Hay algunas píldoras que pueden provocar hipertensión en algunas mujeres y puede ser que eso te haya provocado la hipertensión, así que debes dejar de tomarlas. Además tendrás que dejar de consumir tanta sal en tu dieta y hacer más ejercicio.

-Pero... estoy bien - pregunte con miedo.

-Sí, tranquila, ahora está todo bien, aunque te quedaras un par de días para asegurarnos de que no vuelve a pasar, aparte te recetare un medicamento que te ayudara - me dijo y asentí suspirando.

-Tranquila Isabella, ahora todo está bien - dijo Jacob Black.

-Gracias - le dije suspirando

**Edward POV **

Realmente había pasado mucho miedo, el cuerpo entero me temblaba y por unos momentos no pude pensar con claridad solo con la idea de que algo le pasara a Bella. En el momento en el que Charlie salió del cuarto a buscar a mi padre y nos dijo que Bella estaba despierta, sentí un gran alivio y pude sentir como Jasper lo noto. A los pocos segundos de eso Alice se asomó diciendo que Bella nos pedía que entráramos, entramos dentro y me bloquee, no sabía que decirle. No podía decirle "Que lo había pasado mal, que tenía miedo de perderla y todo eso porque la amaba" no podía. Así que me decante por decirle lo nerviosa que estaba Nessie, mis hermanos tuvieron que llevarla a casa pues el hospital no era lugar para ella y menos a estas horas de la noche. Mi padre entro y le explico cómo estaban lo que había pasado y Bella se preocupó al saber que pasaba. Después de que mi padre revisara todas las máquinas de Bella salió del cuarto con Jake ya que él tenía turno ahora de noche.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y pude ver en la pantalla que se trataba de Emmett por lo que seguro tenía que ver con Renesmee

Salí del cuarto para poder conversar más tranquilo con mi hermano y contesté en cuanto estuve afuera.

- Dime- lo incité a que hablara

- Edward, necesito que vengas a la casa. Renesmee no deja de llorar y llamar a Bella, nada de lo que hemos intentado da resultado... Ella no nos escucha- dijo mi hermano desesperado.

- Esta bien, ya voy para allá- dije colgando la llamada

Entré nuevamente al cuarto para avisarles que me iba a la casa ya que quería ver que Renesmee estuviera bien y que descansara. Me despedí de todos y fui hacia el estacionamiento para irme a la casa.

Durante todo el camino estuve pensando en lo que había pasado el día de hoy con Bella y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaría mi hija si es que a su madre le llegaba a pasar algo. Ella quedaría devastada y creo que a mí también me afectaría.

Al llegar a la mansión me encontré con todas las luces completamente encendidas y supe que aún no lograban calmar a Renesmee, así que me apresuré aún más en entrar para estar con mi pequeña. En cuanto estuve adentro pude escuchar su llanto inconsolable y comencé a caminar más rápido hasta donde ella estaba.

- Ya Nessie, no llores más por favor. No me gusta verte así- le decía mi hermana a la pequeña

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa?- pregunté en cuanto estuve en el cuarto y ella se acercó corriendo a mi lado

- Papi, quero a mi mami- dijo llorando en mi hombro y con voz ahogada

- Tranquila pequeña, ahora no podemos ir porque es demasiado tarde, pero ella ya está bien y pronto estará en la casa contigo- le dije besándole la frente

- Es que me asusté mucho, papi. Un vez se llevaron a la mamá de un amigo en una ambulancia como a mi mami... Y ella después no volvió y mi amigo quedó solito con su papi... Yo no quiero que eso pase con mi mamita- sollozó aún más fuerte

-Tranquila cariño que eso nunca va a pasar. Tu mami ya está bien, tranquila- le dije meciéndola y comenzando a cantarle su nana

-¿Me lo pometres? - me pregunto llorando todavía.

-Te lo prometo pequeña, tu mami, nunca te va a dejar sola - le dije para después continuar cantando para calmar a mi pequeña. Poco a poco que fue quedando dormida y la deje sobre la cama tapándola bien pues estaba empezando a hacer frio y no queríamos que enfermera. Salí del cuarto y mis hermanos están en el salón, al verme me miraron serios.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? - pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-Ahora mejor, fue un susto tremendo pero ahora está mejor - les dije dejándome caer en el sillón individual.

-¿Ya despertó? - pregunto Rosalie.

-Sí, esta despierta - les dije y ambos asintieron - ¿Llevaba mucho así? - pregunte.

-Prácticamente desde que se fueron, no había manera de que se calmara, solo quería a Bella - dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno, ahora ya se durmió... - dije suspirando.

-¿Volverás al hospital? - pregunto Emmett.

-No, ¿Porque? - pregunte sin entender.

-Pensamos que querrías estar con Bella... - susurro mi hermano.

-No, Alice y Charlie son su familia y ellos se quedarán - les dije y ambos asintieron. Escuchamos un coche llegar y al mirar por la ventana vimos que se trataba de mamá y Jasper.

Estuvimos conversando acerca de unas cuantas cosas, de cómo lo haríamos con Bella para ver lo de la custodia y todo eso. Después, como ya todos estábamos agotadísimos por todas las emociones vividas durante el día, decidimos que era momento de irnos cada uno a sus cuartos para descansar. Mis hermanos decidieron quedarse en la casa ya que era demasiado tarde para irse y al día siguiente tenían que ir al ginecólogo para ver si había alguna posibilidad de que mi hermana quedara embarazada aunque fuera asistidamente.

Me cepillé los dientes, me coloqué mi pantalón de chándal y me recosté en mi cama para dormir lo más relajado que pude, claro que sin dejar de pensar en Bella ¿Cómo podía ausentarse por cinco años pero aun así causar estragos en mi mente con solo verla por casi un mes? Esta mujer tenía algo que me hacía enloquecer y no olvidarla por nada del mundo, y no era precisamente mi pequeña.

- Papi, papito ¿Estas despierto?- escuché a alguien llamarme a lo lejos y sentí como abrían mis parpados uno a uno- Anda papi, no seas fojo y levántate. Quero ir a ver a mi mamita- se quejó mi pequeña

- Renesmee, aún es temprano y las visitas no son hasta la tarde- le dije recostándome mejor en la cama y tapando mi rostro con una almohada

- Pero papi ya se va a hacer tarde y mi mami se pondrá muy triste- dije ella casi llorando

Me quité la almohada de mi cara y me volteé para ver el reloj de la mesita de noche, el cual indicaba que eran apenas las seis de la mañana y yo no entraba sino hasta las dos de la tarde a mi práctica.

- Hija, es muy temprano- me quejé nuevamente y me recosté sobre mí mismo- Las visitas empiezan a la una

- Pero yo quiero ver a mi mamita- lloró y no supe que pasó después porque la sentí salir del cuarto con pasos cortitos

Intenté volver a quedarme dormido, pero después de escuchar que Renesmee no andaba dando vueltas por la casa, me preocupé y me levanté para ir a ver si estaba en su cuarto, pero no estaba en él lo que me hizo preocuparme. Comencé a buscarla por todos lados hasta que escuché sus risas desde el cuarto de mis padres.

Me asomé un poco en la puerta y pude ver que estaba en medio de los dos riéndose por las cosquillas que le hacía mi padre y por como mi mamá trataba de defenderla del "monstruo de las cosquillas". Sonreí al ver la escena y preferí no molestarlos, por lo que me fui a mi cuarto, aunque no me pude quedar dormido y me puse a ver una película en la televisión.

Cuando esta terminó, miré la hora en el reloj y ya eran las ocho de la mañana, por lo que me levanté de la cama y me fui a bañar, para luego ir a desayunar.

- Buenos días a todos- saludé a mis padres y a mi pequeña que estaban en la cocina

- Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo dormiste?- me preguntó mi madre

- Bien, aunque no pude hacerlo mucho ya que alguien me fue a despertar- dije besando a mi hija en la cabeza y revolviendo luego sus ya alborotados cabellos.

- A lo mejor fue la misma personita que a nosotros- dijo mi padre y sonriamos al ver a mi pequeña sonrojarse

- Puede ser- le contesté- ¿Y mis hermanos?

- Rosalie y Emmett ya se fueron a la consulta y tu hermano tenía pacientes temprano, así que aprovechó de irse con ellos- me contestó mi madre

-Ojala todo vaya bien con Rosalie - dije suspirando.

-Eso esperamos todos - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Papi, quedo ver a mi mami - dijo Renesmee comiéndose los cereales que mi madre le había preparado.

-Ya lo sé pequeña, pero todavía no podemos - le dije.

-Si es mejor más tarde, Renesmee puede asustarse al verla, con todo lo que tiene encima... - susurro mi padre de manera que mi pequeña no lo escuchara.

-¡Pero yo quiedo!, ¡Yo quiedo!, ¡Yo quiedo con mi mami! - grito llorando y se puso a patalear.

-Princesa, vamos a ir a ver a mamá, pero más tarde, ella ahora tiene que estar dormida y tenemos que dejarla descansar - le dije cogiéndola para tranquilizarla - Además... no recuerdas la promesa de anoche... - le dije y ella asintió - A mamá no le va a pasar nada, tienes que tranquilizarte - le dije.

Después de desayunar nos fuimos los cuatro al salón a ver los dibujos con mi pequeña, ya que mi padre hoy no tenía guardia ya que la suya acabo a las tres de la madrugada. Estuvimos viendo los dibujos hasta que escuchamos la puerta y nos giramos para ver a mi hermana entrar llorando como si de una bala se tratara y a Emmett tras ella.

-¡Que me dejes sola! - le grito para después desaparecer por las escaleras, Emmett cerró la puerta de casa y mi hermano se acercó a nosotros y se dejó caer en el sofá vencido.

-¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto mi madre asustada mirando a mi hermano. Renesmee miraba asustada la escena.

- El médico nos dijo que no había posibilidades- dijo mi hermano apenado ocultando su rostro entre sus manos- Nos quitó casi todas las posibilidades y nos dijo que estas irían disminuyendo poco a poco- para ese momento su voz ya estaba completamente quebrada y pude notar como su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto.

Mi pequeña se bajó del sillón y fue a donde su tío para abrazarlo fuertemente, lo que mi hermano le correspondió y la apegó a su pecho fuertemente, dejando caer todas sus lágrimas. Mi madre se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras por las que había subido mi hermana hace un momento, de seguro para hablar con ella.

**Esme POV**

Subí las escaleras lentamente, pensando que le diría a Rosalie. Pique a la puerta del cuarto donde se quedaban cuando venían a casa, pero no hubo respuesta, así que volví a picar y obtuve respuesta.

-Dejarme - escuche el grito de mi pequeña. Abrí la puerta sin importarme lo que me dijera y me acerque a la cama recostándome a su lado abrazándola.

-Tranquila mi niña, mamá está aquí - dije besándole el hombro. Ella se giró dejándome ver sus ojos y se incorporó por lo que hice lo mismo.

-Mamá... - tan solo fue capaz de decir eso y continuo llorando desconsolada.

-Tranquila mi niña, no llores más - dije con delicadeza.

-No hay posibilidades mamá... no seré madre nunca - dijo llorando desconsolada. Se veía tren frágil, tan indefenso cuando estaba así.

- Tranquila mi niña, ya verás que un milagrito llegara y si vas a ser mamá... tu tranquila, tienes que tener fe- le dije pero ella negaba solamente, no quería escuchar aquellas palabras que no estaba segura fueran a hacerse realidad

Mi pequeña seguía llorando inconsolablemente y no se desapegaba de mí, me tenía completamente atrapada. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más forzosa y las lágrimas ya habían mojado por completo mi blusa, más tarde debería cambiármela.

Al ver que mi hija no se calmaba, decidí llamar a Carlisle, ya que le estaba dando una crisis de ansiedad y eso no era para nada bueno. Carlisle llegó al poco rato y le dio un calmante para que se quedara dormida, lo que ocurrió al poco rato después.

Cuando se quedó dormida, ambos salimos del cuarto y nos fuimos a donde estaban los demás. Edward ya se había ido con la pequeña Renesmee ya que ella no aguantaba más y quería ver a su mamá, por lo que solo estaba mi hijo en la sala y este estaba dormido sobre el sofá pero suspiraba cada tanto y sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

-No es justo lo que tienen que pasar... - dijo mirando a mi hijo y acercándome para darle un beso en la frente y secar un poco sus mejillas.

-No, no lo es - dijo mi marido.

-Vamos a la cocina para que descanse - le dije a mi marido y el asintió y ambos salimos.

-Me informare sobre el estado de Rosalie y hablare con el ginecólogo - dijo mi marido - Alguna cosa podremos probar - dijo y asentí de acuerdo con él.

-¿Vamos a ver a Bella? - me pregunto.

-Ves tu cariño, yo me quedare por si los chicos me necesitan - le dije y el asintió saliendo de la casa.

**Alice POV **

Había pasado toda la noche en el hospital, velando los sueños de mi hermana que estaba agotada. Mi padre se fue a casa obligado por Carlisle para que descansara y yo me quede allí.

Mi hermana continuaba durmiendo y era bueno pues debía descansar. Me asusté mucho cuando la vi desmayarse, me congelé y me temí lo peor.

-Buenos días - escuche un susurro a mis espaldas y me gire para ver a mi amor.

-Hola - le conteste abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo dormiste? - me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Algo incomoda, pero bueno... - dije dándole un beso.

-¿Como esta? - pregunto mirando a mi hermana.

-Esta algo cansada y exhausta - le dije - En cuanto se fueron se quedó dormida de inmediato... - susurre.

-Bueno, es bueno que descanse - me dijo y sonreí asintiendo - Me voy a trabajar, cualquier cosa me buscas - me dijo y asentí dándole un beso de dejando que se marchara.

Me quede con mi hermana tranquilamente, durante todo el rato entraron un par de enfermeras a ver como continuaba mi hermana, anotaron un par de cosas y salían del cuarto sin decir nada.

-¡Mami! - escuche el grito de Ness y la mande callar de inmediato, pues desertaría a Bella.

-Shh, mamá está durmiendo y no podemos despertarla - le dije abriendo los brazos para que viniera, y así lo hizo, corrió hasta mí y la subí en mi brazos para que viera a Bella.

- Pero yo quiero hablar con ella, saber que está bien- dijo la pequeña. Le di una triste sonrisa y ella se bajó de mis piernas para colocarse al lado de su mamá

- Hola Edward- saludé a mi cuñado que estaba en el cuarto

- Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó con su característica seriedad

- Bien, cansada pero bien- le respondí y el asintió

- ¡No Renesmee!- dijo Edward asustado y me di vuelta para ver a mi sobrina subida en la camilla y brincando sobre sus rodillas como si fuera un conejito. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó en el suelo, para luego arrodillarse a su altura- Eso no se hace. Tu tía te dijo que no debías despertar a tu mamá

La pequeña lo miró asustada y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba de justificarse y disculparse.

- No la regañes, ya estoy despierta- dijo mi hermana con voz ronca al haber despertado recién- Ya pequeña, no llores

-Mami - dijo abrazándolo fuerte y Bella le correspondió el gesto.

-Siento que te haya despertado - le dijo Edward a mi hermana.

-No te preocupes, estaba despierta mucho antes de que ella saltara - dijo suspirando.

-Mami cuando vienes a casita, quiero que vengas ya - dijo saltando de nuevo.

-Dentro de poca princesa - le dijo tranquila mi hermana.

Edward y mi sobrina estuvieron con nosotros un buen rato y eso ayudo a mi hermana a animarse. Y estar entre risas, hasta que Carlisle apareció por la puerta demasiado serio para nuestro gusto y eso me preocupo.

-¿Carlisle?, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte asustada - ¿Paso algo con los resultados?

-Tranquila Alice, todo con Bella está bien, más tarde le harán otras pruebas y si todo sale bien, le daré el alta, aunque quiero que tengas reposo absoluto - dijo mirando serio a mi hermana.

-No te preocupes Carlisle - dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa. Pero me di cuenta que la tristeza continuaba en sus ojos.

-¿Porque estas así?, ¿Que paso? - pregunte seria.

-Hoy Rose tuvo una visita con el doctor y este le quito todas las posibilidades de ser madre que tenía, llego a casa destrozada - dijo apenado. Después de sus palabras me sentí mala persona, Rose era mi mejor amiga y no estaba con ella en este momento.

-Bella, tengo que irme lo siento. Después vengo - dije mirando a mi hermana que asintió con el ceño fruncido y salí corriendo. Podría estar enfadada con Rosalie en estos momentos, de echo lo estaba por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a mi hermana, pero pese a todo, ella era, es y será mi mejor amiga y en un momento como este no podía dejarla sola. Me subí al coche conduciendo a toda velocidad hasta la mansión.

Al llegar, toqué el timbre para que me abrieran y me impresionó ver a Esme en la mansión ya que se suponía que hoy iba a trabajar. La saludé y le pregunté si hoy había trabajado, ella me contó que después de ver a Rosalie llegar en el estado en el que lo hizo, no fue capaz de dejarla sola y se quedó trabajando desde la casa para poder estar con ella en caso de que la necesitara.

Me hizo ingresar en la mansión y me ofreció algo de beber, pero no quería nada, tan solo quería ir a ver como estaba mi amiga en estos momentos. Emmett pareció entender lo que quería y me indicó que ella estaba en el cuarto, aunque dormida aun por el calmante que le había dado Carlisle cuando llegó. De todas maneras me dijo que podía subir y esperar a que se despertara, que cualquier cosa le avisara ya que ella estaría vigilando a Emmett, que no estaba mucho mejor que mi amiga. Asentí y subí las escaleras hasta el antiguo cuarto de mi amiga.

Al entrar en el cuarto me la encontré recostada en la cama y cubierta con una manta, completamente dormida y con su respiración acompasada. Me acerqué a ella y me senté en el final de la cama para esperar a que ella comenzara a reaccionar, lo que ocurrió a los pocos minutos más tarde.

- Hola Rose- la saludé con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces acá?- me preguntó confundida

- Vine a ver como estaba mi mejor amiga- le respondí- Me enteré de lo que ocurrió en la consulta el día de hoy y venía a decirte que lo siento... De verdad lo siento

- No necesito la compasión de todos- dijo mi amiga

- No te tengo compasión, pero sé que necesitas llorar y desquitarte, así que para eso estoy. Vengo a apoyarte- le comenté y ella me siguió mirando sin comprender- Rose, tu siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga, no importa lo que pase entre nosotras ni cuantas veces discutamos y tengamos diferencias en nuestros pensamientos, eso no podrá arruinar nunca los años de amistad que tenemos. Tu siempre estuviste cuando te necesite cuando mi hermana se fue y yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Ya lo sé, amiga... Te quiero- dijo abrazándome

- Yo también- le dije devolviéndole el gesto- Amiga, pero que fue lo que les dijo el doctor ¿De verdad no hay posibilidades?

- La verdad es que no muchas, son demasiado bajas y casi improbable- dijo apenada y casi al borde del llanto

- ¿Y qué piensa Emmett? ¿Cómo esta él?- le pregunté

- La verdad no lo sé, no hemos hablado desde que salimos de la consulta- me respondió- Aunque no sé si va a querer seguir conmigo... Él no va a querer estar con alguien defectuoso y que no le pueda dar hijos.

- Pero Rose, como dices esas cosas. Emmett te ama demasiado y no te va a dejar nunca- le dije

- Es un hombre, Alice. Todos quieren ser padres en el fondo y tarde o temprano se va a aburrir de que yo no le pueda dar lo que el más desea

- ¿De verdad piensas así de mí? ¿De verdad crees que soy como todos los hombres?- escuchamos la voz de Emmett desde afuera del cuarto. Me voltee a mirarlo y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, al igual que mi amiga. Además se veía muy pálido- Yo nunca te voy a dejar por algo como eso. Aunque no tengamos hijos siempre te voy a querer por sobre todo

-Emmett, yo quiero que seas feliz, que seas padre yo sé que es un gran deseo y más desde que Bella apareció con Renesmee - dijo Rosalie.

-No, Renesmee es mi sobrina y me alegro mucho de ellos, así como me alegrare cuando Jasper y Alice sean padres. Piensa en la lado si tuviéramos hijos, tendríamos que regañarlos alguna vez, siendo tíos solo tenemos que consentirlos... - dijo Emmett acercándose.

-Eso no me anima, yo quiero sentir lo que es ser madre, lo que es cuidar y tener a mi hijo en mi barriga, yo quiero eso y no lo podre tener nunca - dijo Rose llorando de nuevo.

-Pero me tienes a mí - dijo Emmett a punto de ponerse a llorar igual.

-Pero solo estaremos tú y yo, nunca tendremos a nuestros nietos corriendo por casa y a nuestros hijos regañándonos por consentirles... - dijo llorando.

-Pero tendremos sobrinos... - le dijo Emmett. Sabía que el grandullón, buscaba de sus fuerzas poder animarse con eso, los sobrinos. Pero Rose se las estaba destruyendo enteras.

-Sobrinos no es suficiente Emmett, no son suficiente - dijo Rose llorando.

-Pues para mí si lo es, yo me conformo con mis sobrinos los cuales espero tener muchos, así que Alice ya te estar poniendo manos a la obra - dijo Emmett.

-Un sobrino siempre tendrá sus padres, tu nunca podrás ejercer como tal... nunca nadie te llamara papá... - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sabes Rose, no quiero seguir hablando contigo si estas así de cerrada- dijo Emmett y noté como algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero él las quitó de inmediato- Ya después conversaremos, cuando no seas tan pesimista

Mi amigo se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar. Tan solo pudimos escuchar la puerta cerrarse con fuerzas y el auto arrancar al poco rato, pero a la vez llegaba uno que reconocí como el de mi novio.

Abracé a mi amiga que se había puesto a llorar después de las palabras que le dijo Emmett y luego, cuando se calmó un poco, decidí invitarla a que bajáramos para que saliéramos a algún lugar, pero ella no quería así que al final baje sola, pero dejando la invitación abierta para cuando ella se sintiera más tranquila y lista para bajar.

- Hola mi vida- saludé a Jasper que conversaba con Esme en la sala

- Hola mi amor- me saludó de regreso dándome un beso- ¿Cómo esta Bella?

- Mejor, tu papá le mandó a realizar unos estudios para ver que todo esté bien y de ser así le daría el alta- le contesté y él se alegró

Estuvimos conversando acerca de cómo estaban los chicos con la noticia que habían recibido y les conté de su pelea, pero ellos dijeron que era normal ya que aún estaban muy dolidos, que había que darles tiempo para sanar. Asentí y seguimos conversando de otras cosas para distraernos.

- ¡Ya basta Renesmee, déjate de hacer rabietas!- escuchamos a Edward desde la entrada

- ¡Quiedo a mi mami!- lloraba la pequeña

Los vimos entrar en la casa con Edward cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos y a mi suegro caminando detrás de ellos. Renesmee venía llorando fuertemente y no dejaba de moverse en los brazos de Edward, como intentando escaparse de ellos.

Esme se acercó a su hijo para coger a mi sobrina, pero ella no quería que nadie la cogiera. Carlisle se acercó a su esposa y le abrazó por detrás diciéndole que era mejor que no intervinieran, que Renesmee tenía que aprender a hacerle caso a Edward.

- Renesmee, ya basta- le decía Edward pero mi sobrina seguía sin calmarse

Al final, cuando vimos que a pesar de todos los intentos de Edward, ella no le hacía caso, decidimos intervenir y tratar de hacerlo nosotros pero nada daba resultado. Renesmee seguía sin escucharnos y pataleando mientras pedía a su mamá.

- Nunca la había visto así- dije sinceramente- Según cuenta Bella ella nunca hace rabietas. Siempre ha sido muy calmada

- Puede ser que crea que como Edward no la conoce mucho va a tratar de darle todo- comentó mi sicólogo favorito- Y ella va a tratar de aprovecharse de la situación

Justo cuando Jasper terminaba de decir eso, escuchamos que alguien bajaba las escaleras y la única que estaba en la planta alta era Rose, así que debía ser ella.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto molesta entrando en la sala.

-No conseguimos que Renesmee se calme, quiere ver a Bella a toda costa - dijo Jasper. Rose en silencio se acercó a Esme que era quien cargaba ahora a la alterada e inquieta Renesmee y extendió los brazos, la pequeña le miro a los ojos por unos minutos y después extendió los brazos igual para que Rosalie la cargara.

-Tranquila pequeña - dijo meciéndola para calmarla – Ya está princesa – le dije dándole un beso en la frente. La recostó en sus brazos y comenzó a pasearse por todo el salón bajo la atenta mirada de todos – Ya se duerme el niña… Bajo su ventana dos pícaros grillo cantan una nana – comenzó a cantar suavemente y con voz dulce - A la linda nana, ya se está durmiendo… que ruede la luna que lo haga en silencio – continuo cantando ahora acariciando lentamente la mejilla de mi sobrina haciendo que ella posara una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojitos - A la linda nana, de ojitos cerrados, el sueño más lindo se arropó a su lado – le susurro a su oído dándole un besito - A la linda nana que ya se durmió, la última estrella recién se prendió – acabo la canción y todos nos pudimos dar cuanta como los ojos de mi sobrina estaban cerrados y mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Emmett había entrado en la casa y miraba la escena desde la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Edward se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a donde estaba su hermana para tomar a la pequeña y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la sala para llevarla a su cuarto. Solo en ese momento todos fueron conscientes de la presencia de Emmett en el cuarto.

Esme miraba con dolor a su hijo al verlo en el estado en el que estaba. Emmett, a pesar de parecer un verdadero oso y un chico al que nada ni nadie podía herir, era en verdad un niño pequeño que necesitaba que se lo protegiera y se le quisiera de sobremanera para poder mantenerse en pie.

Edward salió del cuarto dándole una mirada de entendimiento a su hermano y subió las escaleras. A su vez Esme se intentó acercar a su hijo, pero este se alejó de ella, como pidiendo un poco de espacio. Luego se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a todos, y luego se volvió hacia nosotros pero ahora se notaba que estaba más que adolorido con todo.

- Emmett, yo...- iba a hablar Rose pero ella detuvo

- No, no quiero escuchar nada- dijo Emmett con dolor- Quiero quedarme con la escena que vi hoy.

- Hijo...- trató de acercarse nuevamente Esme, pero él se volvió a alejar

- No se me acerquen- le pidió y todos lo miramos sin entender que le ocurría- No quiero su compasión ni nada por el estilo... Ya Rosalie tomó la decisión de ni siquiera intentar ser padres ni conformarse con sus sobrinos, por lo que a mí no me queda más que acatar lo que ella decida porque soy su pareja... Lo que yo sienta o piense da igual, no tengo ni voz ni voto en todo esto. Por favor no nos tengan compasión.

-Emmett... - dijo Rose acercándose.

-Que no te acerques... - dijo Emmett serio - Me voy a dar otra vuelta, necesito asimilar las cosas... - dijo saliendo de casa sin dejar que nadie le dijera nada.

-Rose, cariño... ven, siéntate con nosotros - le dijo Esme arrastrándola hasta el sofá.

-Se enfadó conmigo mamá... se enfadó... yo no quiero que se enfade, lo necesito - dijo llorando sobre Esme.

-Tranquila pequeña, sabes que Emmett te ama, ya verás que cuando vuelva todo estará bien - dijo Esme acunándola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

_**hola! **_

_**Aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, pero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, espero que pronto nos veamos. Unbesooo! **_


End file.
